Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: Sometimes the best secrets are those that are untold. What happens when secrets come out that were supposed to remain hidden? Bad sumaary, good story. 3 years after Ascension. Romy, Jott, Lancitty, & many more to come. IN REVISION.
1. Welcome to the Future

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr-22**

**Rogue, Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23, Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Evo. Any of it.**

* * *

"Good night, baby," Pietro whispered against his girlfriend's lips. He pulled away and got out of the car. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," was his girlfriend's reply. He walked into the Brotherhood house as she pulled away, heading back to the mansion that she lived in on the other side of town. She pulled up to the gates and rolled down the window.

A voice came through the intercom. "Name please."

"It's me, Mr. Logan."

"Name please."

She sighed and gave in. "It's Magma."

"Amara, you're supposed to give me your name, not your codename." Wolverine growled, but opened the gate anyway. Amara pulled through and parked her car in the garage. Just as she opened the door to get out, she heard a phone ring. Automatically, she checked hers, but it wasn't ringing.

_I bet Pietro left his phone in here again_ she thought, digging around to find it. She finally located it, but it had already stopped ringing. She checked the recent calls and was surprised to see that it was Rogue. Figuring that the older girl was worried about her, she hit the redial button to call her back.

It rang twice before anyone answered. "Hey, Pietro."

"Rogue?"

"Amara? Why are ya calling meh off Pietro's phone?"

"He left it in my car after our date. I saw that you had called and I figured that I would call you back."

"Yeah, thanks for that, but I needed to talk to Pietro."

"I'm already here. Actually, I just came in the front door so I'll se you in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye" Rogue hung up before Amara could respond. She quickly flipped her cell back open and called the Brotherhood house.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Wanda, is your brother there?"

"Yeah. He just got back from somewhere."

"Can Ah talk to him?"

"Sure." Rogue heard some yelling and threats to hex someone before Pietro's voice came over the line.

"Hello?" Rogue put the phone on speakerphone so she could finish her work without having to hold the phone.

"Hey, Pietro."

"Oh, hey, Rogue. Look, now's not the best time."

"Why? Ya got some girl there again?"

"What? Rogue.."

"That'd be a yes. Look, Ah don't want to see ya hurt Amara."

"What?"

"That's not why Ah called."

"Okay. Look can you get to the point. I'm kind of busy."

"Okay. Ya just crossed the line. Ya told her that ya and Amara were done, didn't ya?"

"We are. I'm sick of spending time with a girl that isn't challenging."

"Really, then why does she have your phone?" Rogue was going to continue when she heard a cry from behind her and she realized that she had left the door open and someone had heard most of the conversation. She whirled around and saw Amara standing in the doorway.

"Shit. I knew I forgot something." A look of anger came over Amara's face at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, you did. You forgot that Rogue is my friend. You forgot that you were on speakerphone and you also forgot that we could hear your other slut in the background."

"Amara?"

"It's over."

"Baby, let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain how you lied about me to get a chance with her? Explain why you've been canceling dates and why Lance saw you having sex with Taryn on the couch? Forget it, Pietro. Even you can't get yourself out of this." Amara hung up on him before she remembered that it was Rogue's phone and not hers.

"Mara, I'm sorry. He's a dick."

"It's not your fault, Rogue. It's his." Amara walked out of their room, slamming the door behind her.

Amara ended up on the roof. It was where she did her best thinking and where people rarely came. _Why didn't I listen to Lance? He tried to tell me._ Amara dropped her head in her hands. _I can't believe that I didn't believe him._

Amara jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You okay?" When Amara didn't answer, Bobby sat own next to her. "It's not your fault."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, so you are blaming yourself for something?" Amara just stared into the sky and ignored him.

"Look, Mara, this will be a lot easier if you'd just tell me what's bothering you."

"It's Pietro." Bobby's only response was to raise a brow. "He was.. is.. cheating on me."

"How'd you find this out?"

"He left his phone in my car. Rogue called it. When I got to my room, she was on the phone with him and he was telling her that we had broken up so that some other girl would sleep with him."

"I should kill him," Bobby muttered. "Mara, he obviously isn't good enough for you. You should forget all about him. Move on to someone who's worth it."

"Thanks, Bobby." Amara gave him a hug and stood up to leave.

"Hey, Amara," she turned to look at him, "Here." Bobby made a small ice figure and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Bobby."

Downstairs, Rogue was going through her own kind of torment. She was laying on her bed trying to remember why she had even gotten into this situation. _Oh, yeah, it was because of that damn pyromaniac that lived here._ They had made a bet. If Rogue won, Pyro had to dance a can can, complete with dress and garter. If Pyro won, Rogue had to hang out with the guys from the Brotherhood. Pyro won. _Damn drinking games. _

Rogue shook her head. She was getting off track. She was distracted even further by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a certain red eyed mutant. "What do yah want, Swamp Rat? It's late."

"What's wrong, chére?"

"Nothing. Why would ya think that somethin is wrong?"

"It's almost one in the mornin."

"Ah'm fahne. Just not ready to go to sleep yet." Remy gave her a questioning look before coming into the room and sitting backward in her desk chair. From his spot, he had a good view of her. He could hear Kitty outside the door.

"There's somethin wrong, chére."

"Look, Gambit, I'm fine," Rogue said with more venom in her voice than she had intended. Gambit didn't draw back like anyone else would have. Instead he leaned forward against the back of the chair.

He was going to continue the argument, but decided against it. "Look, Rogue, I know that you don't completely trust me."

"And why would Ah? Ya left to go home for some assignment for yah father and were gone for a year. Then ah find out that yah have an ex-fiance that ya never told me about."

Remy groaned and gave her a pleading look. "Rogue, we've been through this before. I never loved Belle. It was a marriage arranged by our fathers shortly after we were born. She was just as against it as I was. As for working for Jean-Luc, I had to. My brother's family was at stake."

"Remy, ah don't care. Just leave me alone."

"But,"

"Just go."

"Alright, chére." Remy stood and walked toward her bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget, you and me have trainin in the morning. Good night."

"Cajun, just cause Ah can touch doesn't mean that Ah want yah lips on me. Sides' teachers shouldn't be kissin their students," she added with a smirk.

Remy rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Kitty walked in and went into the bathroom. Rogue got out of bed to change into her pajamas. By the time that Kitty came out of the bathroom, she was out.

The next morning, Rogue rolled over when her alarm went off. Five o'clock. She turned it off and grabbed her exercise clothes. She would shower after her training session. Rogue quietly left the room, not wanting to interrupt Kitty, who wouldn't get up for another half hour.

Rogue silently went down to the kitchen. She loved the quiet mornings before anyone else was up. In just an hour or two, everyone would be up and rushing around. She grabbed a water bottle and headed outside to start her morning run. Even though she participated in danger room training daily and had hand to hand combat sessions twice a week, Rogue refused to give up her early morning runs. The result was her near perfect figure and ability to outlast many of the other X-Men in training exercises.

Rogue jogged for half an hour before returning to the mansion. She managed to avoid most of the early morning chaos by going to her room. Since the Institute had nearly doubled in size in the last four years, it took a lot more effort than avoiding the new recruits used to take. Rogue made sure that Kitty was up before reaching for her uniform. The Professor's voice interrupted her.

_Rogue, can you please come to my office? _

_Ah'll be there in a minute. _

Rogue quickly changed, curious about Professor Xavier's reason for wanting to see her. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Xavier's voice.

_Rogue, come in. _

Rogue opened the door and was surprised to see that the professor wasn't alone. Remy leaned against the wall off to the side. He smirked at her and let his eyes roam over her spandex-clad body.

"Good morning, Rogue."

"Mornin, Prof. Ya wanted to see meh?"  
"Yes. I normally would not bother you this early in the morning, but I have something to ask you. I was wondering if you would consider taking a position among my staff?"

"Ya want me to work for ya?"

"Yes, Rogue. I have realized that, with the number of new recruits that we have, I will need to add more staff. The six I have now are having a very tough time keeping tabs on everyone and keeping everyone out of trouble."

"What exactly would ah be doing?"

"Right now, we are in need of someone to assist Mr. LeBeau with training the less experienced students with hand to hand combat. But you would also act as a guardian of sorts and assist Logan with training. And you have the option of your own room."

"Ah'll do it Professor. But why me?"

"You are the most advanced student in the program. You have control over your powers. You are hard-working and dedicated. You also are in the best physical shape and have taken your training very seriously since you arrived here. You have much to teach the young recruits and have gone through the greatest amount of difficulty to get the control that you have."

"Okay. When do Ah start?"

"How does this morning sound? I know that you and Gambit had a training session planned. I have taken the liberty of expanding that session to include a few of the newer mutants."

"Alright. Thank ya, Prof."

"You're welcome, Rogue."

Rogue turned and walked out, aware of Gambit following her.

"Surprised, chére?"

"It's not quite what ah was expectin this mornin."

"Ya deserve it. Sides, it'll make de fights more interestin" Remy added with a smirk.

"Back off, Cajun. We've got a class to teach."

"But, chére, it's a class where I get to have my hands all over ya, and ya can't say anything bout it." Rogue frowned but continued to walk down the hall. Remy grinned to himself and followed her.

"Look, Cajun, if we're gonna be teachin together, ya gotta knock that off. Sides, Ah ain't yah chére."

They went down to the kitchen and each grabbed a cup of coffee before heading down to the danger room where their class was being held. A few minutes later, the kids began trickling in, most rubbing their sleep filled eyes. Some of the older recruits seemed surprised to see Rogue standing next to Gambit. When the last student had come in, the door shut and class began.

"Mornin. For any of ya that've never been in a session of mine, I'm Remy LeBeau. Codename Gambit. An this is our newest staff member, Rogue. Since I've never seen some of ya before, let's start by saying your name, age, codename and power. Rogue, ya wanna start?"

"Sure, sugah. My name's Rogue. Ah'm 21. Ah can absorb anybody through skin to skin contact."

"I'm Remy aka Gambit. I'm 25. I can kinetically charge objects and make them explode."

"Bobby Drake. Also known as Iceman. I just turned 19. I can freeze stuff."

"Tabitha Smith or Boom Boom. 19. I can create bombs."

"Ally Smithson. My codename is Cyclone. I'm 16. I can alter the weather."

"Dustin Knocke, codename Xerox. 15. I can copy anyone around me and make multiples of myself in that form."

"Cecile Masten. My codename is Riptide. I'm 17. I can control water, like current and direction and stuff."

"Daniel Zere. You can call me Shade. I'm 16. I can disappear into shadows."

"Okay then. Iceman, you're with Xerox. Boom Boom, you go with Cyclone. Me and Shade will pair up and Rogue and Riptide pair up. This is a no powers session. We just wanna see what ya got."

The session started with a demonstration from Rogue and Gambit. While they fought, Bobby and Tabitha explained what was going on and the moves that they were using. They pretended not to hear the outbursts from Rogue and Gambit as they fought.

"Dammit, Cajun! I told ya not to grab my ass again!" Rogue yelled, pinning him down face first on the mat. She was sitting on him with his arm twisted behind his back. She held him there for a minute, watching him wince when she accidentally pulled on his arm. Then she let him go and got up, offering a hand to him.

"Okay. For today, we're just going to practice punches and kicks. Don't want to work ya too hard." Half an hour later, a tired group of recruits left the danger room. They were followed by Bobby, Tabitha, Remy, and Rogue who were used to the training and were unfazed by the exercise. Bobby headed toward the kitchen and Tabitha headed for her bedroom in the sublevels of the mansion. Professor X figured that it would be harder for her to blow something up if she was below ground.

Rogue wiped some sweat off her forehead while she waited for the elevator.

"Good fight, chére."

"You too, Remy. But ya grab my ass once more while we're fighting and I won't just pin ya down."

"Would I do that to you, chére? I was tryin to get ya mad. Ya always fight better mad."

Rogue chose to ignore his comment. She headed to her room then to the shower. Rogue relaxed as the hot water pounded on her skin. After washing, she got out. She needed to talk to Kitty.

Rogue went back to her room and dug around for something to wear. She was clad only in her black bra and thong when the door opened. Rogue looked up to see a very tired looking Kitty flop facedown on her bed. She mumbled something unintelligible and groaned. Rogue found a pair of tight jeans and pulled then on. She dug around for another minute before finding her black halter top and pulling it on. While she had grown out of her gothic ways a little bit, she still wore black on a regular basis.

"Bad session with Logan?" Rogue asked, digging around on her desk for her eyeliner.

"Hmph." was Kitty's reply.

"Ah'm glad that ya back. We gotta talk." At this, Kitty raised her head and looked at Rogue.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"The professor offered me a job that Ah took."

"Congrats. What is it?"

"Ah'm helping Logan and Remy with the training."

"Sounds like a good job for you."

"Yeah. Well the professor gave me a choice. Either Ah can stay in here with you or Ah get my own room. Ah figured that Ah'd talk to ya bout it since ya are my roommate."

"Either way is fine. I'm sure that I'll get a new roommate before long, since this place always has new people coming in. I say go for your own room while you can."

"Thanks, Kitty. Ya wouldn't mind?"

"Well, it'll be weird for a while, but until a new recruit takes your spot, I'll have my own room, too. Now, I believe that I'm going to take a shower and try to forget about Logan's insistence on no powers during our morning training."

"Wait. Ya just called him Logan."

"Yeah. So?"

"Ya never call him Logan. It's always Mr. Logan."

"Yeah, well, he told me to quit calling him Mr. Logan."

"Bout time." Kitty stuck her tongue out and went into the bathroom for her shower. Rogue decided to tell Professor X her decision. She had just walked out her room and turned the corner when she ran into a solid object. She looked up to see red on black eyes staring back.

"Sorry." Rogue said, already starting to walk away. Remy was too entranced by her exposed lower stomach to notice that she had even said anything.

"Wait. Where ya goin in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to talk to the Prof."

"I'll go wit ya."

"Ah can go by myself, ya know."

"Yeah, but I know how much you enjoy my company, chére." Remy smirked at her and she found herself drawn to him and wanting to slap him at the same time. She chose to ignore these urges and kept walking.

"What are we going to see the professor for?"

"To tell him that Ah've decided on the room thing."

"Really? And what did you decide?"

"You'll find out in a minute, Cajun." They had reached Professor Xavier's office by this time. Rogue lightly knocked. Her knock was immediately greeted by the Professor telling them to come in.

"Hello, Rogue. Hello, Remy. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, professor, Ah talked to Kitty about it and Ah decided to take you up on the offer of my own room."

"I thought that you might. You have a choice of the empty rooms. There is one between Ororo's room and Jean and Scott's room and one between Logan and Remy. You would have a private bathroom and a balcony either way."

"No offense to Scott and Jean, but Ah'd prefer the one between Logan and Remy."

"Very well. Once again, welcome to my staff. We can get some of the people around here to help you move your things. How did your first day of instructing go?"

"Fahne," she answered, throwing a look at Remy.

"Well, Mr. LeBeau, while Rogue does have Logan's advanced healing, you do not. Since you are a needed staff member, we would prefer you to remain in one piece. I have to ask you to refrain from groping Rogue in classes."

"Understood."

The Professor smiled. "We will get your things moved as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that may have to be after dinner tonight. I have a lecture to teach about control and Beast, Wolverine, and Cyclops are busy for most of the day."

"That's fahne. I'm not in any big hurry." Rogue started to leave when the professor's voice interrupted her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Rogue, I'm going to put you back on recruiting duty."

"Ya sure?"

"Of course."

"Ya do remember what happened last tahme, right?"

"Yes. But it was not your fault. And I believe that the progress that you have made with your powers will prevent any more incidents like that."

"If ya say so, Professor." Rogue said, starting to leave again.

"Rogue. One more thing. Please watch your language, especially in training sessions. I'm sure that you remember how many times you got in trouble for that when you were younger. Now it is your responsibility to correct the students when you hear them use bad language."

"Is Kitty included in that?"

"No, I believe that, as long as she is not around the younger students, it is her decision. Kurt also falls into this category."

"Ah'm going to guess that the old Acolytes fall under these rules?"

"Yes. As long as they are not using bad language in front of the students, they fall under this rule."

"Okay. Ah'll be more careful."

"Thank you, Rogue."

Rogue left the office with Remy on her heels again. He was appreciating Rogue's figure when she turned on him.

"Cajun, what are ya doin"

"Appreciatin the view."

"Don't start that again. I don't want to have to go talk to Professor again for my language."

"Alright, chére. Just answer one question."

"What?"

"How much do ya weigh?"

"What?"

"How much do ya weigh?"

"Why?"

"I wanna know how much weight was pinning me down."

"Enough."

"Non. I let ya win, chére."

"Why the hell would ya do that?"

"Ya didn't think that 120 pounds would actually pin me down do ya?" Remy asked, already walking away.

She tried to hold it in, but since there were no students around, Rogue let it go. "Dammit!" she yelled, only to hear Xavier's voice in her head a minute later.

_Rogue! We just discussed this. _

_Ah'm sorry, Professor, but blame it on that Cajun that lives here. _

Professor Xavier chuckled before responding. _I'm sure that it was. He really seems quite happy to aggravate you since his return last year. _

_You don't know the half of it _was the thought running through Rogue's head.

**

* * *

Okay. I'm not really doing much of an accent for Gambit, because he doesn't have as much of an accent in Evo as he does in X-Men TAS or the comics. Also, sorry for any typos. Let me know what ya think.**


	2. Secret 1 Revealed

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr-22**

**Rogue, Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own.**

* * *

Rogue decided to find Logan for a DR session to get the Cajun out of her head. She hadn't had a challenging DR session in a good month or so. Most of the sessions she got scheduled in were with the younger mutants that were still struggling with controlling their powers and focusing on the machines at the same time. She found him in the garage with his bike.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey, Stripes. Heard that your a new instructor."

"Yeah. Ah'm supposed to help Remy and ya with training sessions."

"Good luck with Gumbo. I've seen the way he trains. You'll need some endurance to do some of that shit."

"Ah've got endurance. Ah should, the way Ah've worked my ass of for the last six years."

"Yeah. I know. That's why you got the offer. Charles could have offered it to anyone here. But he asked Beast, Storm, me, and Gumbo who should be a training assistant. You're obviously the best choice. You're the fittest of the X-Men."

"Uh huh. Whatever. Anyway, Ah came out here for a reason. Ah want to do a challenging Danger Room session and you're the only one who can keep up with me."

"Stripes, I've got a danger room session to deal with later. Why don't you just join that one?"

"With a bunch of new recruits? I want a challenge. Something that will make me work. Those sessions don't give me anything."

"What's got ya so worked up?"

"Nothin."

"Somethin does. Ya never come looking for me for a Danger Room session. Ya gonna tell me what's botherin ya?"

"It's nothing, Logan. I just need to get my mind off of something. Ya wanna help me out or do ya want me to find someone else?"

"Fine. Just let me finish what I'm doing. I'll meet ya in the Danger Room in fifteen minutes."

Rogue went back to the mansion to change. She was greeted by all the school age kids rushing out the door. Trying to avoid getting run over, she waited off to the side.

"Rogue!" she heard a familiar male voice call. "What are you doing right now?"

"Going to change for a DR session with Logan. Why?"

"Well, we could use someone to drive some of the students to school."

"Sorry, Scott. Ah can't miss this session. Find Gambit. Ah'm sure he's not doing anything."

"I tried."

"Jean?"

"Busy helping Beast."

"Storm?"

"Driving."

"Kitty?"

"We want the kids to make it to school, not die on the way."

"Piotr?"

"I didn't think about him."

"Well, there's your answer. See ya later." Rogue was inside before Scott could respond. She grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen and went up to her room to change.

Five minutes later, Rogue was pulling on her old black and green uniform. Her new one was in the wash. She glanced at herself in a full length mirror and frowned. This uniform showed that she had lost weight since joining the X-Men. It still hugged her curves, but not her waist like it once had. She tightened the belt that went with it and grabbed her boots and gloves. She no longer needed them, but wearing the uniform without them didn't feel right.

Rogue was down in the DR stretching when Logan walked in.

"Haven't seen that uniform in a while, Stripes."

"My other one's being washed. So, are we ready?"

"We will be once Gumbo gets here."

"What?" This comment caused Rogue to look up.

"I said, we will be once Gambit gets here."

"What the hell did ya invite him for?"  
"I figured that he needed a good session. And I knew that whatever had ya all riled up earlier had to do with him."

"How did ya know that?"  
"His scent was all over ya, Rogue."

"Ah ran into him when Ah was goin to talk to the Professor. Can ya help me move my stuff to my new room sometime today?"

"New room?"

"Yeah. Between ya and Swamp Rat."

"Just let me know when," Logan said as Remy walked in. "Bout time, Gumbo."

Remy didn't respond, just gave Logan a cocky grin. "What we doin today?"

"Wouldn't ya lahke to know," Rogue replied with a grin that matched the Cajun's. "Initiate Rogue's run 3."

"Initiating Rogue's run 3," the computer repeated as the room went dark. There was a second or two of quite darkness before it suddenly got very bright and a sentinel landed in front of them. Rogue ran forward, glad to be back in training like this.

Forty-five minutes later, a nearly exhausted Cajun followed Logan and Rogue out of the DR. Rogue's suit had a rip across her stomach, but she didn't even notice. She was satisfied.

"Do ya want help later, Logan?"

"Wouldn't hurt, Stripes. The kids always manage to screw something up in the danger room."

"They just don't have the teamwork down yet. Ya remember our first Danger Room session as a team?"

"Good point."

"What tahme do ya want me here?"

"Five. Ya won't need your uniform. I'm just gonna watch them. And your sitting up there to watch with me."

"But,"

"We only get involved if something goes wrong. They can't learn teamwork if we're interfering. Now I'm going to take a shower. See ya later." Logan walked off, leaving Rogue and Remy alone.

"Chére, ya run that often?"

"At least once a week. Ah have six different runs programmed in the Danger Room."

"Ya hear we're getting another new recruit today?"

"Ah haven't heard anything bout one."

"Chére, ya know I'm sorry bout leaving last time, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not go there." Rogue started to walk away. Remy grabbed her hand and she turned to face him.

"I just gotta tell ya this. I didn' think about ya seeing it as me leaving ya."

"Maybe ya shoulda." Rogue's voice was quiet.

"Chére?"

"Rems, it tore me apart. We had finally gotten together and my life finally seemed to have some meanin to it. When ya took off, Ah realized why Ah had always cut myself off from everyone. Ah couldn't get hurt if Ah didn't let anyone get that close. But Ah let my guard down around ya and ya got to me. That was the worst year of my life. Some days Ah found myself wonderin if ya were still alive. Ah thought about ya everyday. Ah couldn't escape ya. The only thing that was worse than missin ya was knowin that ya left me with no explanation." Rogue was now looking at the floor because she couldn't bear to look into those demonic eyes, afraid of what she might see there.

"Chére," Remy said, lifting her chin with a finger until she was looking at him, "I thought of ya constantly when I was gone. The only thing that could keep my mind off of ya was searching for a way to save my brother. I couldn't tell ya what was goin on. There wasn't any time. But, chére, I wouldn't leave ya." Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and drew her close. "I love ya, chére."

Rogue rested her head on his chest. "Ah love ya too." Remy looked down at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say it back. Hell, he hadn't expected her to still be standing there. Rogue looked up and he found himself lost in her green eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Bobby and the other graduated 'New Recruits' coming toward the DR. Amara stopped dead when she rounded the corner and saw Rogue wrapped in Remy's arms. Bobby, who was talking to Roberto, Ray, and Sam, ran into her.

"Amara, what the?" Bobby trailed off when he saw Rogue and Remy. Remy noticed them standing behind Rogue. He gave Rogue a quick kiss on the forehead and let her go. Rogue turned to walk down the hall and spotted the younger mutants.

"Hey, wait up!" they heard a voice yell down the hall before Tabitha appeared. She stopped and looked at the silent group in front of her. "What's going on?" Then she noticed that Remy had taken Rogue's hand. "Are you two back together?"

"Oui." came Remy's answer as he led Rogue past them. Rogue gave them a smile and walked up next to the Cajun. The New Recruits watched them leave and then returned to their normal, loud selves as they went into the nearest classroom to wait for the Professor.

Remy and Rogue headed upstairs. The mansion was quiet while the younger kids were at school. Rogue decided to start packing her stuff and headed up to her room with Remy in tow. When she got there, she found a note from Kitty on her dresser.

_Hey Rogue. With Lance for most of the day. There's boxes in my closet if you need them. -- Kitty._

Rogue dug around in Kitty's closet for the boxes and began to pack her stuff into them. Remy flopped on her bed and watched her go through her stuff. "Chére, ya want some help?"

"Ah got it, sugah. When Ah need ya to help me, Ah'll let ya know." Satisfied with her answer, Remy settled back against the headboard. He watched Rogue with an amused glint in his eyes. When she came over near the bed, Remy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap.

"Swamp Rat! How am Ah supposed to pack with ya here?"

"Dunno, chére," Remy replied, nuzzling her neck. She struggled to get out of his grasp and he tightened his arms around her waist. When she realized that she couldn't get away, she relaxed back against him. Remy grinned and loosened his arms.

Rogue turned around so that she was facing him. "Ya realize that if Logan or one of the kids catches us that we'll be seeing the Prof. for the third time today?"

"So?" Remy asked, leaning in to give her a kiss. Rogue forgot her thought completely as one hand came up to run through Remy's hair and the other tangled in his shirt. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked at her. "Ya don't seem to care if this stuff ever gets moved."

"Not when yah around."

"Really?" Remy asked, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. Rogue began to pull back when Remy dove on her and started tickling her. Her laughter rang through the hallways of the mansion, leaving several people wondering what was going on. Before they knew it, the doorway to Rogue and Kitty's room was filled with people. Rogue gave them a sheepish smile when she realized the Remy was straddling her to hold her down. Sensing her discomfort, Remy moved to sit next to her.

"Um, hey, ya'll." Her greeting was met with silence. The faces of Kurt, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Beast, and Scott stared back at them.

"Um, guess what? Me and Remy got back together."

"Vell, it's about time." Nightcrawler said.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Ve had a bet going on vhether you vould get together or kill each other. Guess I vin." he replied, looking at Scott expectantly. Scott sighed and handed him twenty dollars.

"What? I thought that you two were done for," he said with a shrug.

"Now that ya'll are here, ya mind helping move my stuff to my new room?"

Two hours later, everything was in her new room. Rogue was lying on the comforter of her new queen sized bed. The Professor had gotten someone to make the bed and set the room up for her to live in. She glanced at Remy, who was lying on his side next to her. The room was larger than her old room. She had hung up her posters and put all her clothes away. Now she was relaxing until she had to help Logan. She sat up as she suddenly had a thought.

"Have you heard any of the New Recruits in the last few hours?"

"Non." Remy replied, already getting up.

"Shit. When they're quiet, they've done something."

Rogue and Remy went on a search for the younger mutants. They found Bobby, Roberto, and Ray in the rec room playing a video game.

"Where's Tabby and Amara?"

"Out by the pool, I think." Bobby answered, not looking away from the TV as his car hit a wall.

"Thanks." Rogue and Remy went into the kitchen to grab some lunch.

"Ya know, the pool doesn't sound so bad." She gave Gambit a sly look. "Ya up for a swim?"

"Sure, River Rat," he replied with a smirk.

"Smart ass Cajun." Rogue stood up and went to her room to change. Rogue had just stepped out into the hall in her black string bikini with emerald stitching and her jean shorts when the next door opened and a shirtless Gambit stepped into the hall. Rogue's eyes roamed his body as his eyes ran over her every curve. Gambit noticed a piercing that Rogue hadn't had before.

"Ready, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked, already walking away. Gambit easily caught up and slipped an arm around her bare waist. He could feel her ribs and her hipbones. He realized that Rogue was probably a good ten or fifteen pounds lighter than when he had left. But he also noticed that her body was more toned that it had ever been. And then he realized how lucky he was to have gotten her back.

"When did ya get you're bellybutton pierced?"

"Last year."

When they neared to pool, Tabby and Amara quit talking to stare at Gambit. He had the body of a god. Toned arms, nice abs, perfect tan. Add in his eyes and charm and you had a guy that any girl would want. They didn't even notice Rogue at first.

Rogue set her stuff down on a lawn chair and stripped her shorts off. Remy watched in disbelief at how long Rogue's legs were. He never would have guessed that those black tights and combat boots had hidden legs like that. Then again, she was bound to have legs since she was 5'8". Rogue dove into the pool and Remy snapped out of his trance. He hoped that the pool water was cold.

Remy jumped in and was greeted with the sight of Rogue's face when he surfaced. Her hair was curling and her makeup was gone. The only time that Remy had seen her as beautiful as she was that moment was after they got out of Bloodmoon Bayou.

They swam for a while before going back inside. Rogue changed and knocked on Remy's door. He opened it wearing just a pair of jeans. He smiled at Rogue and motioned to his bed. She sat on the red and black king sized bed while Gambit dug for a shirt. He found one and pulled it on before turning to face her. She was staring at the wall, frowning.

"What's wrong, Rogue?" Rogue looked up when she heard her name. She gave him a smile and shook her head. Remy sat on the bed behind her and began to massage her back.

"Come on, you can tell me." Rogue let her head drop forward as he worked on her shoulders.

"Ah'm worried."

"Bout what?"  
"That they'll find out."

"Find out what? Did ya do something illegal while I was gone?"

"Bout us."

"Okay?"

"About what we did before you left."

"Oh. You mean what we did the day before you turned 20?"

"Yeah."

"They're gonna find out eventually."

"I know, but.."

"Listen, Mrs. LeBeau, if you're so worried, we'll do it all for real."

"What?"

"You know, the whole thing. I'll propose, we'll do the wedding thing, then they'll never know."

"Ya think that'll work?"

"Why not?" Rogue relaxed into her husband's touch. They had secretly gotten married almost two years before. Rogue knew that the adults would never go for her marrying a 23-year-old that worked at the mansion. They didn't really approve of the fact that they were dating. They had been married for nearly a year when Remy left. Remy had come back for two days to celebrate their anniversary. Rogue was the only one that knew he was in town. Everyone a the mansion assumed that Rogue was still mad at Remy for leaving the year before with no notice. In reality, she was a little mad, but most of it had been an act to keep the others from guessing. That was also the reason for her choosing the room between Remy and Logan. It had been hard to sneak out of her room every night for the last few months without Kitty noticing.

Remy scooted back against the headboard and pulled Rogue back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "When do you want to do all this?"  
"Ya can propose whenever you want. Ya want my ring?"

"Nah. I've got another one that I bought for you." Remy glanced at the clock. "What time is your session with Logan?"

"Five, why?"

"It's five till."

"Damn. Ah don't wanna go."

"You better or Wolvie will have my ass. Then who are you gonna spend the night with?"

"Ah'll just move back in with Kitty," Rogue replied, already getting up. She turned and gave Remy a kiss before hurrying toward the DR control booth. Logan was already there.

"Ah, Rogue. Made it just in time."

"Sorry. I was busy. Are all the kids here?"

"Not yet. We're still waiting on two and Ro."

"Ororo? Why?"

"She's gonna add a problem. I'm running a session that they've beat, but this time their doing it in a storm."

"Sorry I'm late, Logan." Ororo's voice said form behind them

"And there's the two that were missing."

"Laura and Jamie?"

"Yep. Chuck says we have to put some mutants in there that can control their powers. Laura can recover from anything and Jamie is just going to multiply himself and come up here. His clones can be hurt without it fazing him."

"Good idea."

"Yep. Ready, Ororo?" At Storm's nod he continued. "Jamie, start multiplying then get up here. Laura get ready." As soon as the door opened to reveal Jamie, Wolverine started the training. The newest mutants definitely had some control issues. There were only a few accidents and no one but Jamie's clones got hurt. After the DR session, all the younger mutants headed to the showers. Rogue, Logan, and Ororo headed off to help with dinner. Jamie disappeared to find the other new recruits.

Rogue walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a flying marshmallow. The marshmallow was soon followed by Bobby. Rogue tried to get out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. Bobby ran into her and would have knocked her flat had someone not caught her.

"Ya alright, Stripes?"

"I'm fine, Logan."

"Ice cube! Get out of here." Bobby looked at the shorter man and quickly followed his orders. He was followed by Ray and Amara. Logan just shook his head as they left.

"So, what's for dinner, Ororo?"

**

* * *

Okay. Chap. 2 is done. I had to throw something unexpected in there. I'm guessing that the Rogue/Remy married thing did it. Anywho, Review!**


	3. You're What?

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr-22**

**Rogue, Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own.**

* * *

Rogue rolled over and nearly fell of the edge of the bed. She felt Remy's body against her back. Rogue smiled and rolled over to face him. Remy was still asleep and Rogue just laid there for a minute watching him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he moaned, moving into the motion. Then his eyelids flew open and he jumped.

"Morning, sugah."

"Morning, chére."

"Did Ah scare ya?"

"Non. I just wasn't expecting you to be staring at me. Aren't you usually gone by now?"  
"Yeah. But Ah didn't feel like leaving this nice, cozy bed to go running. Plus Ah couldn't see my clothes in the dark."

"Good. Maybe you'll stay awhile."

"Don't count on it. I have to assist Logan this morning. He has a DR session at 6:00 for the new recruits."

"What time is it?"

"5:00."

"So you have an hour?" Remy asked, a smile growing across his face.

"40 minutes."

"That's enough time."

Rogue jumped out of the shower and yanked her uniform on. She had to be in the DR in ten minutes. _Damn Cajun is way too convincing._ The thought brought a smile to her face.

Rogue ran down to the DR and managed to get there before Logan. She was seated in the control room when Logan walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Stripes. Want some?" He offered her one of the cups.

"Thanks."

"Ya look tired."

"Ah had a late night. Not used to sleeping in a room without Kitty mumbling in her sleep."

"You'll get used to it."

"Ah'm sure it'll just take some tahme."

"Yeah. Let's get started. Jamie, Laura, Jubes, and Rhane have school."

"Alright."

"Run Sequence 21."

Rogue just sat back and watched the new recruits. They had a lot more control that when they had come here years ago. Jamie was better about not creating as many clones when he ran into something. Tabby had calmed down a little. Cannonball could control where he was going. The new recruits beat the simulation in record time. They had an extra half hour this morning. The teens all headed for the showers. Logan headed off to breakfast and Rogue headed to her room to change.

She came out of her room wearing tight black jeans and a green tank with a black zip up hoodie. The jeans clung to her and the hoodie was tight when she zipped it up. She knocked on the door next door. Rogue walked in when she got no answer. Remy was sprawled across the bed in a pair of boxers. Rogue silently walked over to the bed and carefully crawled onto the bed, trying not to wake Remy up yet. Rogue straddled him and leaned down to whisper something in his ear when he rolled them both over. He now had her pinned.

Remy grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Rogue kissed him back and then wiggled out from underneath him. She started out the door when Remy stopped her.

"Where ya goin?"

"Breakfast."

"You don't want to take a shower with me instead?"

"Nope. Ah'm hungry. But if ya wanna come with me, you're welcome. But ya might wanna get dressed. I don't think that Logan will take it too well if ya show up to breakfast in ya boxers."

Remy grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled on a black t-shirt before following Rogue. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked down the hall. Rogue smiled at him, but the smile turned to a frown when his hand slid lower.

"Cajun, there are kids that live here. Get yah hand off my ass." Remy grudgingly moved his hand. She was right. There were always lots of kids around and he knew it would come back on him if they tried something like that.

They made it to breakfast and were almost done eating before the majority of the kids got there. When thy started to come in, Rogue and Remy headed to the kitchen where the other staff members were.

"Rogue, Remy. Can you help drive kids to school today?"  
"Don't most of them have their license?"

"Some of them do. They drive themselves. But the middle schoolers don't."

"Ah'll help. Remy?"

"Yeah. I can help."

"Good. Rogue, can you take some of the high school kids in your SUV?"

"Yeah."

"Remy, you can drive the X-Van, since it's not a good idea to pick up kids on your bike."  
"Alright, mon ami."

"Okay, then. Thank God I don't have to ask Kitty today. She scared the students yesterday."

"What time do they need to be there?"

"Eight. So they have half an hour left before they need to leave." Hearing this, many of the staff members wandered off to relax before they had to round up the teens.

Thirty minutes later, the mansion was chaos. Scott stood in the middle of it all, shouting out orders. Somehow, he got all the teens outside and into the waiting cars. Rogue ended up with four high schoolers in her Tahoe. They happened to be the same teens that were in her training class the morning before.

"Morning, ya'll."

"Morning, um, Rogue." Ally answered.

"Ya go to the high school, Dustin?"

"Yeah. I'm a freshman."

"What about the rest of ya?"

"Ally and Daniel are sophomores and I'm a senior," Cecile answered for the other two. "Did you go to Bayville High?"

"Yeah. Ah had an anti-mutant principal."

"Who?"

"Edward Kelly."

"Wow. He was Bayville's principal?"

"Yeah. The year that mutants were exposed. Scott and Jean almost didn't get to graduate because of him. It was right before Apocalypse. I graduated the next year."

"What about Gambit?"

"He had already finished school down in New Orleans when he joined Magneto."

"Where are you from?"  
"Mississippi. Why?"

"I was just curious about your accent. You and Gambit both have the southern accent but not in the same way."

"Different parts of the South have different accents. Here we are. Have a good day." The teens jumped out of the SUV and met up with the other X-Men in training. They all walked into the school as a big group.

When she got back to the institute, Rogue parked in her usual spot. The X-Van and Jean's SUV were already back and Logan's bike was gone. The other cars pulled in after her and took their normal spots. Rogue headed off to find something to do. She decided that a nap sounded good and ended up on her bed. She briefly thought about going into Remy's room, but she knew that she wouldn't get to take a nap in there. He was too distracting. Rogue changed into a pair of shorts and crawled under the covers.

The sound of knocking woke her up three hours later. She groaned and reluctantly got out of bed to answer the door. She was greeted by Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty." Rogue motioned her to come in. Kitty sat in the chair facing the bed.

"Hey, Rogue. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Why were you sleeping in the middle of the day?"  
"Ah ended up in Remy's room last night and Ah didn't get much sleep." Kitty smiled at this.

"I heard that you were back together. What changed?"

"Ah did. Ah gave in."

"Wow. You never give in."

Rogue just shrugged in response and sunk back onto her bed. "How's Lance?"

"Great. He wanted me to tell you that the Brotherhood misses you."

Rogue opened her mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door. She got out of bed again and answered it. A grinning Remy was on the other side of the door.

"Bonjour, chére."

"Hi, Swamp Rat."

"Hey, Remy."

"Bonjour, Kitty." Remy smiled at the girl before turning back to Rogue. "Rogue, I've got something I need to talk to you about."

Kitty stood and walked toward the door. "I'll talk to you later, Rogue."

"Okay, Kit." Remy followed Rogue into the room. "What's so important?"  
"Nothin," he replied with a grin. Rogue glared at him and Remy gave her a kiss.

"Ah'm going back to sleep." Rogue settled back into her bed. Remy laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes. Soon they were both asleep.

Over the next few weeks, Rogue fell into the routine of being an employee of Xavier's. She was up early every morning for training or DR sessions. Take the kids to school, pick them up, do another training session. The best part of it was the end of the day when she was in Remy's arms.

Amazingly, no one had found out about their marriage yet. They hadn't gotten anywhere with their plan because of the chaos that surrounded the institute once school let out. Now their days were occupied with disciplining the rowdy younger mutants.

Rogue's alarm went off signaling the beginning of another day at mutant manor. Rogue rolled over slowly, the motion causing her to jump up and run for the bathroom. She just made it before vomiting. Rogue vomited once more before brushing her teeth to get rid of the taste.

She took a quick shower and got dressed before going back into her room. When she opened the bathroom door, her previously unoccupied bed now had a very comfortable Remy settled on it. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Ya alright, chére?"

"Ah'm fahne, Swamp Rat. How long ya been sitting there?"  
Remy started to argue about her being fine, then decided against it. It wasn't worth getting in a fight over that early in the morning. "Bout ten minutes."

"Why are ya even awake? There's no training this early and ya usually sleep in as late as the kids."

"I've gotten used to being up early. What about ya?"

"Breakfast duty."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What is that?" Rogue asked, hearing a noise down the hall.

"Sounds like giggling." Remy was already standing, ready to go investigate. Rogue followed him out the door only to run into him when he stopped. She peered around him to see why he wasn't moving. She saw Kitty and Piotr standing outside her door.

"What are ya doin over here this early, Kit?"

"Coming to talk to you. Guess what? Lance proposed last night!" Kitty squealed. She held out her left hand. Sure enough there was a diamond ring.

"Congratulations, Kitty!" Rogue told her friend. Rogue gave the younger girl a hug. "So when's the wedding?"

"We were thinking of getting married at Christmas. Rogue, will be my maid of honor?"  
"Sure, Kit. Ah'd be honored."

"Thanks. Do you know if Logan is up yet?"

"Probably."

"I've got to tell him and Professor X. See ya later."

"Bye." Rogue turned to Remy. "Guess we solved the mystery."

"Here's another one. What were you doing in her room this early, Comrade?" Piotr said from behind them. Remy grinned at him.

"Teaching her French, mon ami," he replied with a wink. Rogue turned her back to him and walked down the hall.

"See ya later, sugah."

A few hours later, Rogue sat in her room, staring down at the object in her hand. "Shit," she mumbled quietly. She got up and threw the object away in the bathroom trashcan. She decided to go find Remy.

Rogue looked all over the mansion before finally finding him in the garage with Logan. Logan was working on the X-Van as Remy worked on his bike. They were talking about something but Rogue was too far away to understand them.

"Hey, Stripes," came Logan's muffled greeting when he caught her scent. Remy turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, Logan. Did ya break the van again?"

"We let Kitty drive it earlier."

"Gawd, why'd ya do that?" Rogue asked with a laugh.

"Ro did."

"Ah see. Remy, can Ah talk to ya for a minute?" Rogue asked quietly. Remy could tell that it was something important form the look in her eyes.

"Sure, chére." Remy followed her out of the garage. He knew it was going to be something big when she led him toward the gazebo. "Chére? Is something wrong?"

"That depends on what ya consider 'wrong'." Rogue turned to him. "Rems, I'm pregnant."

Remy just looked at her for a minute. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Ya sure, chére?"

"Yeah."

"Chére, this is great." He wrapped her in his arms.

"Yeah." Rogue was smiling now. She had been worried about Remy's reaction. Then she sobered as something occurred to her. "This means we'll have to tell them."

"I guess it does. What's so bad about them knowing?"  
"They'll know that I've been hiding this for nearly two years."

"So, we tell Xavier first and see his reaction before anyone else finds out."

"Ya wanna go talk to him now?"  
"Couldn't hurt."

Remy wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to Prof. X's office. They knocked softly on the door and waited.

"Come in."

"Hi, Prof."

"Rogue, Remy. We didn't have a meeting scheduled did we?"

"No. If you're busy, we can come back…"

"No. Have a seat. I seem to have lost my planner and I couldn't remember if there was something important today."

"Ah'll let you know if Ah see it."

"Thank you, Rogue. Now what can I do for you to?"  
"We have something to tell you."

"I get the feeling that this is something very important."  
"It is. Ya see, um, I'm pregnant."

"I assume that it is Remy's?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Rogue, let me be the first to say congratulations. Are you two planning to get married?"

"See, that's the other thing," Remy started. "We're kind of married already."

"You two are married? When did this happen?"  
"The night before Ah turned 20."

"I see."

"Ah never told you because Ah was afraid that you wouldn't approve. Then Ah was scared that Logan would find out and try to kill him."

"Yes, Logan can have a wicked temper. While I can say that I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me, I can see your reasoning. So the whole time that Remy was gone, you to were married?"

"Yeah. He actually came back for a few days to celebrate our anniversary."

"I must say that I am impressed that you could keep this hidden from the telepaths that live in this house. I had no idea. I'm sure that Jean didn't either. Would you like to announce this later at dinner?"

"Ah guess we can."

"Wait a minute. Before you turned twenty. That means that the two of you have been married longer than Scott and Jean."

"Six months longer."

"Well, once again, congratulations. I get the feeling that you may want to tell Logan before tonight to avoid the possibility of violence added to dinner."

"We'll go tell him." Rogue was already starting toward the door. Gambit took her hand as they left the office.

"That went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah. But Ah'm worried bout Logan's reaction. Maybe ya should hide when Ah tell him."

"Non, chére. We're together in this."

"Ah'd rather do this by myself than have to raise this baby by myself."

"Logan ain't gonna kill me, chére."

"We'll see." Rogue walked out to the garage with Remy on her heels. Logan came out from under the X-Van as the footsteps approached. He had recognized Remy and Rogue's footsteps.

"Ya finish your bike, Gumbo?"

"Yeah. Logan, we got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Logan glanced at them and Rogue stepped forward, placing herself between Logan and Remy. "I get the feeling I ain't gonna like this. Stripes?"

"Logan, Ah'm pregnant."  
SNIKT

"Gumbo, I warned you."  
"Logan, that's not all of it. Um, me and Remy got married, uh, almost two years ago."

"Ya didn't feel the need to share this then?"

"Remy had just started as an instructor here and no one approved of our relationship because of that and the four year age difference."

"So when Gumbo left, you were married."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you go?"  
"He wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean? Gumbo, care to explain why you wouldn't want your wife with you?"  
"There was a bad situation between the Assassins and Thieves. They had my brother and were willing to do anything to get the upper hand. They wanted me to marry Bella. They would have killed Rogue if she had gotten in the way. I couldn't let that happen, so I left her here. I knew that if anything happened to me and they found out bout her, you would keep her safe."

"So ya left to protect her?"

"Oui."

"Ya better not be lyin to me, Gumbo, or this will be the only kid you ever have."

"I'm not." Logan could sense that he was telling the truth, so he retracted his claws.

"Congratulations." Logan gave Rogue a hug. "Gumbo, if you do anything to her or this kid, I'll kill you."

"I'd probably let you if it was bad enough for you to come after me." Logan shook Gambit's hand in congratulations before leaving the garage.

"Ah'm glad that ya still livin, sugah."

**

* * *

Okay. Here's the 1st 3 chaps. If you like it, let me know by hitting that lil bluish button. If ya do, I'll get to work on ch. 4. Bye for now :)**


	4. Dinner

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr-22**

**Rogue, Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Kitty was lying by the pool in her pink string bikini. She'd had an early morning session with Logan and decided to relax. She had her long layered hair down for once. Her sunglasses were perched on top of her head, holding her hair out of her face as she talked to Tabitha. 

"So, Kitty, I hear that Lance finally got the balls to propose."  
"Yeah. I'm so happy that he did. I mean, I'd stay with him even if he didn't. But I'm really excited about planning the wedding and everything."

"When are you planning on tying the knot?"

"I was thinking Christmas, but there's way too much going on here to plan a wedding before Christmas."

"I could help you. I've done it before."

"What? When did you plan a wedding?"  
"I helped my mom when she got remarried. It's a lot of fun. You have got to start looking for a dress. And we're going to have to throw you a bachelorette party."

"Yeah. I don't even know what kind of dress I want."

"You'd look good in strapless."

"Thanks. All those ours of DR sessions have paid off."

"So what are your colors going to be?"  
"I have to talk to Lance about that. I want pink and brown, but I don't know if he'll go for it."

"Lance? If you told him that you wanted Magneto's head on a platter, he'd probably try to get it." The girls both laughed at this. Amara sat on the chair next to Tabitha and threw the girls a confused look.

"What's going on?"  
"We're just talking about Kitty's wedding."  
Amara's eyes grew wide at Tabby's response. "Kitty's what?"  
"Lance proposed last night. And I accepted, of course. I couldn't turn him down."

"Wow."

"And I want you and Tabby to be bridesmaids."

"Totally. I'll do it." Tabitha nodded her response while Amara was talking. Her face suddenly lit up and she smiled at the two other girls.

"You know what this means, right?"

Kitty and Amara looked at ach other in confusion. "No." Kitty answered for both of them.

"It means that we need to celebrate. And I know the perfect way. Let's get a big group together and go out to a club. We could go to that new one that just opened."

"Sounds like fun," Amara agreed.

"I don't know. Is it okay for an engaged girl to go to a club?"

"Why wouldn't it be? If you're worried, we could invite Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood."

"Okay. Let's do it. I wonder if Rogue wants to go?"

"Let's go find out. We should ask Remy too." Tabitha said with a barely concealed smile. She could just picture Remy and her grinding on a club dance floor.

The girls abandoned their chairs in favor of finding a group to go with them. Bobby, Ray, and Sam all jumped at the chance to pick up girls at a club. Scott and Jean turned them down, like they figured they would. Remy had been somewhat reluctant but Rogue had said she'd go. Kurt was hesitant because of his fur, but decided that it sounded like too much fun to pass up. Kitty called the Brotherhood and they all agreed to go, including Wanda. Tabitha ran into Piotr on her way to Kitty's room.

"Hey, Pete. We were planning on going out later. You wanna come?"  
"Where are you going?"

Tabitha shrugged. "The new club in town."

"Sounds fun, no?"

"It is."

"I will go with you to this club, then."

"Great." Tabitha flashed him a smile before going to Kitty's room. "Hey, Kit, Piotr coming too."

"Wow. That's like most of the Institute."

"Yeah. I think that it's all of the over 18 muties. Except Scott and Jean of course."

"Have we ever actually hung out as a group like this before?"  
"Not really. At least, not on our free time."

The door opened and Amara came in. "The Professor says it's okay as long as we can still get up in the morning. And as long as no one uses their powers."

Tabby opened Kitty's closet and started going through her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking, K-girl."

"I'm guessing that we should wait to get ready until after dinner when Mr. Logan won't see what we're wearing?" Amara asked.

"Definitely. I'll never forget this one time when me and Rogue went to a club. We got dressed and were all ready to go. I had on a tank top and a min skirt with my favorite heels. Rogue was wearing a halter that tied in the back and a pair of tight pants. Logan freaked out when he saw us. Luckily the Professor was there or we would have never made it past the door of our rooms for the next month."

"Yeah. He gets vicious when it comes to stuff like that."

Kitty glanced at her watch. "I've got to get ready. Lance is coming over for dinner so that we can tell everyone the good news." Tabitha and Amara left as Kitty started going through her closet. She stopped for a minute and stared at the diamond on her finger. "I'm really getting married."

* * *

"Rogue, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go to a club." 

"Remy, Ah'm goin."

"But, chére, you're pregnant. I don't think that pregnant women, or married women, go clubbing."

"Look, Remy, Ah'm goin' with ya so it's no lahke Ah'm cheatin' on my husband. And no one but the Prof, Logan, and us know that Ah'm pregnant or that we're married."

"They will after we tell them."

"Rem, is it okay if we wait a little while to tell them?"  
"They're gonna figure it out, chére."

"Ah know. But Ah just remembered that Kitty had some really important news and Ah don't want to mess that up for her."

Remy wrapped his arms around her. "You're a good friend, Rogue. Most people wouldn't think bout their friends when they had something important to tell everyone."

"Thanks, sugah." Rogue untangled herself from his arms and grabbed a top out of her closet. "So what do ya think of this one?"

Remy eyed the shirt. It was a black and silver hater top. The halter part was a metal ring htat looked almost like a necklace. The back started halfway down and the shirt stopped just above Rogue's hips. "I dunno, chére. I don't want to have to beat guys off of ya with a stick." He smiled as Rogue laughed. He loved her laugh.

"Well, it's either this one or the one Ah showed ya earlier."

"This one," he quickly decided. The other one was low cut and pretty much backless.

"Least ya don't have to worry bout me struttin round in a mini skirt that barely covers mah ass."

"Thank ya for that, chére. On second thought, do ya own one? I'd like a fashion show if ya do." Rogue threw the shirt at him before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Kitty was digging through her closet when her phone rang. She ignored it at first, in favor of finding something to wear. She really wasn't comfortable with the thought of one of the younger boys or Kurt walking in on her in her underwear. When it rang again, she decided to answer it. 

"Hello?" Kitty tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could keep looking through her clothes.

"Hey, baby." The answering voice brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, yourself. What's up?"

"I was wondering if the Professor would mind the rest of the Brotherhood coming over to hang out."

"You know the Brotherhood is welcome here whenever they feel like visiting."

"Yeah. But we still feel weird about just showing up. We're always afraid that Logan will try to kill us."

"He wouldn't do that. At least, I don't think he would. But I'm sure it's fine. Not like anyone will notice an extra mutant or two here anyway. There's already, like, forty of us here."

"No kidding. It's always impossible for us to get a minute to ourselves when we're there. At least here, Pietro and Todd are afraid of me."

"I know what you mean. That's why I like hanging out there. The only one who bothers us is Wanda and that's only if it's really important. Is she going with us tonight?"

"I think so. Look, baby, I need a shower. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kitty hung up and threw the phone on her bed. "I only have an hour to get ready." She started flipping through her clothes again.

* * *

Amara was sitting on her bed with a magazine, half listening to her roommate. Tabitha's muffled voice was coming from her closet where she was looking for clothes. Amara heard a pause in the conversation and looked up to see Tabitha pulling a pair of leather pants out of the back of her closet. 

"I haven't seen these since we took that picture in front of the mansion."

"Is that part of your Sirens outfit?"

"Yeah. I have the shirt somewhere. But these might be awesome to wear later." Amara went back to her magazine as Tabitha started digging through the closet again.

* * *

Kitty had finished getting ready and was on her way downstairs when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she yelled to anyone in hearing distance. She opened the door to reveal the Brotherhood. 

"Hey. Welcome back to Mutant Manor," she said with a smile. "Dinner will be served in an hour. Would you like the grand tour?"

"No thanks," Pietro answered quickly.

"Then, if you will follow me to the commons room, I believe that you will find everybody that lives here." Lance was the only one to laugh at Kitty. He had been greeted the same way when he joined the X-Men a few years back. The rest just looked confused.

When they got to the rec room, the younger mutants looked at the Brotherhood members in confusion. Kitty motioned to the door and the younger mutants left. There was still two mutants left in the room. One was lying on the couch flipping through the channels and the other was sitting in a chair reading.

"Remy! Piotr!" The two jumped at the sound of Pyro's voice. Remy sat up and Piotr put his book down to stare at him as he jumped over the couch like a maniac. He hugged Piotr and came toward Remy.

"Back off, mon ami," Remy warned, standing up. John stopped and gave him a sad look. Remy sighed and dropped his defensive stance. John smiled and hugged him.

"What is the Brotherhood doing here?" Piotr asked in his Russian accent.

"I, like, invited them for dinner. Then they're going to come to the club with us."

"Ah, so that is why they are dressed up." Kitty turned to look at them and realized that they were dressed to go to a club. Wanda was wearing tight black pants and a short black tank with a red choker. The guys were all dressed in nice jeans and varying styles of shirts.

"I guess. Make yourselves at home," she said to the Brotherhood. They all took a seat. Kitty found herself being pulled into Lance's lap. "You might not want to do that, sweetie."

"Why not, pretty Kitty?"

"Wolverine is here somewhere."

"Oui. I saw him a few minutes ago. And you do not want to do that in front of him, mon ami." Gambit grinned at Lance.

"How do you know?"

"He kinda caught me and Rogue sitting like that before. He was not happy." Gambit grimaced at the older man's attempt on his life. "He chased me around the mansion with his claws until Rogue told him to leave me alone."

"Wow. Maybe you should sit next to me, Kit." Kitty smiled and gave Lance a kiss before sitting between him and Gambit.

Kitty turned to Remy to ask him a question and noticed that his attention was focused elsewhere. She followed his gaze to find Rogue standing at the door. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight black tank. Her curly hair fell halfway down her back. Kitty looked back at Remy and was surprised at the look of love in his red and black eyes.

"Bonjour, chére." Rogue smiled at his greeting and came over to the couch, only to realize that it was already full. Rogue smiled and settled herself in Remy's lap.

"I thought you just warned me against that, Gambit."

"I did," he replied with a glance at Rogue.

"Warned him about what, sugah?"

"Bout Kitty sittin in his lap when Wolvie is home."

"Oh." Rogue looked over at Lance. "Logan ain't gonna bother us. The kids ain't around. They were last tahme. But if Ah were ya, Ah wouldn't do anything to piss him off tonight."

"Why? Is he, like, in a bad mood or something?"

"Kit, think bout what yah gonna tell him. Then think bout when Jean and Scott told him that they were getting married. And Logan doesn't protect her like he does us."

"Wow. Good point. You don't think he'll, like, go after Lance do you?"

"Nah. He'll leave him alone if ya tell him to."

"Wait. That's why you wanted us here tonight?" Wanda asked from her spot in an armchair. "So we could protect Lance from Wolverine?"

"No. I wanted you all here because you're the closest thing I have to a family," Lance answered. Wanda looked surprised at his answer for a minute. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Lance." Of course, the moment was ruined when she looked over to see Gambit nuzzling Rogue's neck while she pretended to listen. "Argh. Get a room you two."

Before the conversation could resume, the Professor's voice interrupted them.

_Kitty, dinner is ready. Please bring your guests to the dining room. _

_No problem, Professor _

"Dinner's ready."

"How do you know that, Pryde?" Pietro asked, staring at her like she was crazy.

"Professor Xavier told me. Now if you will follow me, we'll go eat." All the mutants got up from their places to follow Kitty. Rogue and Gambit followed the group a little farther back. They were quietly talking when a breeze blew past them.

"Pietro, no powers in the house."

"Sorry, Roguey."

"Don't cal me Roguey."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh come on, Roguey. I've called you that since you lived with the Brotherhood." Remy raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, did Roguey never tell you that she was a Brotherhood member?"

"Non."

"It was back when Ah first got my powers. Mystique shifted into the X-Men and scared the hell outta me so Ah wouldn't join them. Then she offered me a place with the Brotherhood. Ah left when Ah found out that it was Mystique and not the X-Men the night they came to recruit me."

They reached the dining room and were surprised to see only the older X-Men there. "Where are the kids?" Rogue asked.

"They had a school dance tonight, so it will only be the original X-Men and New Recruits. And Piotr and Remy, of course. Welcome back, Brotherhood."

"Thanks." Lance answered for them. Everyone took their seats and the chaos began. Pietro began arguing with Todd over something. Lance and Scott glared at each other whenever their eyes happened to meet. Pyro was being his normal insane self. The New Recruits were behaving for the most part. Tabitha was talking to Wanda and Rogue, while Remy and Piotr tried to calm Pyro down. Bobby was flirting with Amara. Kurt was trying to stifle the urge to jump Todd for old times sake.

Besides these few things, which weren't anything major at the Institute, dinner was uneventful. That all changed when it was time for dessert. Kitty stood up and waited until all eyes were on her.

"I have an announcement to make." She smiled as Lance stood next to her. "We're getting married." This was followed by squeals from the X-girls, glares from some of the X-boys, and no reaction from the Brotherhood. Everybody began to congratulate them.

Logan sat quietly for a minute before responding. "I musta heard ya wrong, Half-Pint. I thought ya said you're getting married."

"I am."

"To him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"  
"Yes, sir."

Logan gave a defeated sigh. "Look, boy, I'm only going to say this once. You hurt her and I will track you down. I'll decide what to do with you when I find you. Got it?"

"Logan. I'm not going to hurt her. She means more to me than anything else."

"Good. She better." His gaze turned to Kitty. "Congrats, Half-Pint." He got up and gave her a hug before everyone settled back down for dessert.

After dinner, everyone either went back to their rooms to get ready or lounged in the rec room. Remy and Piotr decided to keep and eye on John in the rec room, just to make sure that he didn't destroy anything. Rogue and Wanda went back to Rogue's room.

As soon as the door was shut, Rogue turned to Wanda. "I had to tell the Professor and Logan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah had to tell them about me and Remy." Wanda was the only one that had known about Remy and Rogue's marriage. Even though the other Goth was on the Brotherhood's side, Rogue trusted her with her life. They had been friends since before the whole Apocalypse thing.

"Are you crazy? Why did you tell them?"

"They'd know before too long anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wanda, you're the fourth person Ah've told this to. Ah'm pregnant."

"Are you kidding?"  
"No."

"That's a good reason to tell them. Wait. You said you told Wolverine right?" At Rogue's nod, Wanda continued. "Then why is Remy still alive?"

"Ah stood between them when we told him. It wouldn't have done my baby any good to have a dead daddy."

"And you're going to a club? Are you crazy?"

"Ya sound lahke Remy. Ah'm just gonna dance. Ah'm not drinkin cause Remy would kill me."

"Damn right he would," said a voice from the doorway. Rogue and Wanda jumped. Rogue turned to see who had overheard. She relaxed when Remy stepped into the room. "Hey, Wanda."

"Jesus, Rems. How many tahmes Ah gotta tell ya not to do that?"

"More than ya have, chére," he replied with a cocky smirk and a kiss on the cheek.

"You realize what this means, right?" Wanda asked him.

"Non. What's it mean?"

"That the self-proclaimed King of Hearts is gonna be a family man."

"I guess it does. But only because of my chére."

"Sugah, Ah thought that ya were watchin that fire lovin psycho."

"Piotr put in a movie with firefighters in it. It should keep him busy for awhile."

"That's the secret to getting that damn Aussie to shut up?" Wanda asked. "Here we've been duct taping his mouth."

"That works too. Anyway, chére, still sure you want to go?"  
"Damn straight, Gambit. Ah wanna get out and have fun before Ah'm as big as a house."

Gambit eyed her small frame. "I don' think you'll get that big."

Rogue laughed. "Remy, ya charmer. Me and Wanda gotta get ready. See ya latah, sugah." Rogue pushed him out the open door.

"But, chére…."

"What, Swamp Rat?"  
"What about my goodbye kiss?"  
"Ah'll see ya in a few minutes."

"I ain't leaving without it."

"Fahne." Rogue kissed him and he smiled before he left. Rogue shut the door before grabbing her clothes off the bed. "Okay. Time to get ready."

* * *

**Okay. The format for his one is kinda screwed up for some reason, but it's still readable. Let me know what you think. Also I did spell check this and everything, but becasue of Rogue's accent and everything, I still miss some stuff. Sorry for that. Oh and thatnks for my reviewers up to this point : MarvelGirl09, PetiteDiable, Umi Pryde, Numbeh 013, and artistic-angel825. I filled this chapter with lots of Lancitty for ya'll. More to come in later chapter too.**


	5. Gettin Down

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr-22**

**Rogue, Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Rogue and Wanda joined the others that were already downstairs. All the guys turned to look at Rogue when she came in. She was wearing the black and silver halter with a pair of tight, low riding black pants. The halter ended just below her navel, leaving her hips and lower stomach exposed. Her curly hair was let loose, the white streaks contrasting sharply with the deep auburn.

Rogue looked around to see who was missing. As she glanced around, she became aware of all the guys staring at her. "What?" Even John had stopped moving around to stare. "Something wrong?"

"Wow, Sheila. Now oy can see why Remy likes ya so much." Remy smacked John on the back of the head before coming over to wrap an arm around Rogue. He glared at the guys and they all turned back to what they were doing.

"Ya look tres belle, chére," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank ya. Ya don't look too bad yourself, for a Swamp Rat." Gambit was wearing faded out jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed the outline of the muscles that Rogue knew so well. Rogue felt an overwhelming urge to pull his shirt off. Gambit must have sensed it because he let her go and stretched, giving her a wink. Rogue glared at him.

"Come on, Remy. Ah wanna get something to drink while we're waitin." Wanda laughed as Remy obediently followed Rogue out of the room. She had recognized the look in Rogue's eyes and hoped that no one was in the kitchen. Her attention was turned to the people slowly filtering in to the rec room.

Tabitha and Amara were the first to come in. Tabitha had old her Sirens pants with a tight low cut orange shirt and black heels. Amara was wearing a white miniskirt and a red one shoulder top with knee high white boots. They were followed by Bobby, Roberto, Sam, and Ray, all decked out in jeans and nicer shirts. Bobby's was a blue polo. Roberto wore a black button down over a red muscle tank. Sam was wearing a red, navy, and white striped polo, and Ray had on an orange button down.

Kurt was the next to come into the room. All he'd done was change his image inducer. He now wore a pair of black jeans with a green button down.

Kitty was the last to come down the steps. Lance's eyes bugged out when he saw her. She was wearing a denim mini with knee high black boots and a baby blue halter. He had rarely seen her in anything but capris or jeans.

"Where's Rogue and Remy?" she asked anyone who had an answer.  
"Rogue was thirsty. I'll go get them." Wanda volunteered, knowing what they were doing. Wanda went to the kitchen and opened the door. Sure enough, the two were making out heavily. Rogue had Remy backed against the fridge and his shirt was lying on the counter next to them. Wanda cleared her throat and the two jumped.

"Jesus, Wanda. Don't do that. Ah thought ya were Logan or Ororo."

"Nope. Kitty was looking for you two. I told her I'd get you since I know you can't keep your hands off each other when you get dressed up like this. Come on. It's nine and we want to have plenty of time to dance."

"Alright." Remy started to follow Wanda when Rogue's voice interrupted him.

"Ya want ya shirt, sugah?" Remy glanced back to see his shirt in Rogue's hand. He hadn't been paying any attention.

"Merci." He pulled the shirt over his head and wrapped an arm around Rogue.

"I'm glad I don't live here. I hate to think of what you have done and where it's been done at."

"Kinda hard to do anything anywhere with all the kids round here."

"Obviously not too hard." Wanda replied with a smile. She quickly sobered as they walked into the room.

"Like, there you are! Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go Kit."

"So, like, we're taking Lance's Jeep. That can fit 5. Rogue, your Tahoe can fit 5. And Tabby's car can fit 5. That leaves two out."

"I can take my motorcycle," Piotr said quietly. "It can fit two."

"Like, that's perfect."

"Amara can drive my car and I can ride with him." Tabby threw a grin to the older boy.

"Okay. So it's me, Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd in Lance's Jeep. Rogue, you can take you, Remy, Wanda, Kurt, and John."

"Hell no. There is no way Ah am letting that pyromaniac in mah car."

"Okay then, you can take Pietro and we can take John."

"I can beat you losers there on foot."

"So run then."

"Amara, you can take the other New Recruits. And then Tabby and Piotr. So let's, like, go." They all broke up into groups and headed to the garage. Kitty climbed into the passenger seat of Lance's Jeep while the other climbed in the back. Rogue tossed her keys to Remy and climbed in the back with Wanda, leaving Kurt to sit in the front with his brother-in-law that he didn't know about. The other boys climbed into Tabby's mustang while Amara got behind the wheel. Tabby climbed onto Piotr's Harley and wrapped her arms tight around him.

They all got to the club in one piece. The bouncer at the door was carding everyone. If you were over 18, you got in. If you were over 21, you got a wristband that let you go upstairs where the bar was. It was the club's way of attracting both age groups without having to worry about underage drinking as much.

All the over 21 mutants except Lance and Piotr headed upstairs. Lance stayed there to dance with Kitty and Tabby drug Piotr on the dance floor as soon as the set foot in the club. The music was good and the beats were just right to dance to.

Wanda, Remy, and Rogue grabbed a table while the other boys went off to find girls to dance with. Wanda and Remy went to get drinks while Rogue had Remy get her a soda. She frowned when he came back with a glass of bourbon.

"It's not nice to tease a pregnant woman, Swamp Rat."

"Sorry, chére. I forgot that ya like bourbon."

Wanda just looked at her. "You like bourbon?"

"Yeah. Ah picked it up from him. Ah never tried it until he had some one night and Ah couldn't resist. Ya ain't supposed to put alcohol in front of a nineteen-year-old and expect em to leave it alone."

"Rogue, we used to come here when we were eighteen and we were allowed to drink."

"How did ya manage that, chére?"  
"Jean's telepathy. The bouncer believed that Ah was 21 when Ah told him. And he thought that Wanda was 22. Didn't ya ever wonder how Ah got up here when we were datin?"

"Never thought bout it. Didn't care long as I had someone belle to dance with."

"Let's dance, then, Swamp Rat."

Remy downed the last few sips of bourbon and offered his hand to Rogue. "As ya wish, chére."

"Ya mind, Wanda?"

"No. I'm gonna find someone to dance with." Wanda downed the rest of her drink before walking off. Rogue let Remy lead her to the dance floor. Contrary to what everyone thought, Rogue was a good dancer. She had been visiting the local clubs for years.

They danced to a few songs before one of Rogue's favorites came on. As soon as she heard the beginning beat, she pulled Remy close and started dancing. He had forgotten that Rogue could move like she was. She began to grind against him and he lost himself in her. He instinctively moved with her to the beat.

Rogue forgot about everything but her body and Remy. She didn't notice when people started to back off to watch the couple. All Rogue knew was the way his hands slid over her body and the way her body responded. The guys were watching the beautiful girl move her hips in time to the music and the girls were absorbed in the way the Cajun's muscles moved while he danced.

Wanda was watching the couple's movements. She could tell just how well they knew each other from the way that Remy's hands roamed her body without him even paying attention to where they were. In the way that Rogue pressed against him without seeming to touch him. Wanda had to smile. "Go, Rogue!" Rogue smiled and kept dancing.

Wanda looked around for the rest of the Brotherhood members. They were rooted to the spot, watching Rogue and Remy in the middle of the dance floor. She walked over to Pietro. " What do you think, bro?"  
"Rogue can dance like that?"  
"She's been doing it for years."

"Yeah, but she can dance like that? She's better than all the girls I dance with."

"Like I said, practice. Plus add in the fact that she hid a wild southern girl under her Goth image for years."

"How do you know all this?"

"Me and Rogue have been coming here for at least three years. We've been hanging out a little longer."

The song ended and the room was filled with the sound of clapping. Rogue smiled at Remy and took his hand before bowing. She was sweating and out of breath. Remy wasn't much better.

"That was hot."

"Thanks, Pietro. Where's your four girls?"

"Over there." He motioned to four girls sitting at a table, drinking.

"Bettah let ya get back to em." Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue and she led him back to their table. Wanda was waiting.

"And you didn't want her to come, Remy."

"I know. I'm glad she's a stubborn southern belle." He smiled at Rogue and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm gonna get another drink. Want anything, chére?"  
"Nothin yah willin to get me. On second thought, get me a soda, sugah."

"Sure thing. Want anything, Wanda?" Wanda shook her head and pointed to the glass in front of her.

"I've got one, thanks." Remy disappeared into the crowd to get the drinks.

He leaned against the bar while he waited for the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"A bourbon and a Coke."

"Ya want those together?"

"No. Separate."

"That was some dancing out there." Remy turned at the sound of a girl's voice behind him. He came face to face with an attractive blue eyed blonde.

"Thanks."

"My name's Sasha."

"Remy." They talked for a few minutes before Sasha leaned in close.

"So, Remy, wanna go back to my place?"

"I'm married." Remy almost laughed at the look of disappointment on the blonde's face.

"What is a married guy doing at a club?"

"My wife's best friend got engaged and we're celebrating."

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"The one I was dancing with."

"Damn. That's your wife?"

"Yep. I'm one lucky homme."

"Any guy in here would agree with you on that. How long you been married?"  
"Almost two years." The bartender handed Remy his drinks and he turned to go back to Rogue. "Nice meetin ya."  
As soon as Remy turned around, he ran into John. "You're married to the Sheila?"

"So help me, I will kill you if you tell anyone."

"Calm down before you charge that glass, mate. Ya mean to tell me that ya got married and didn't invite this Aussie?"

"The only one that knew about it was Wanda." Remy shoved past him and John turned to follow him.

"Oy. Ya told that bitch but not me?"

"Rogue told her. She knew that Wanda wouldn't say anything."

"Hold up, mate. Didn't ya leave for a year?"

"Oui."

"What'd ya do with the Sheila? Did ya take her back to the Guild with ya?"

"Non. No one at the Guild knows that I'm married to her."

"Oy see. No wedding ring."

"It would've given it away."

Rogue looked up as an annoyed Remy approached their table. She saw John following him. "John, leave him lone."

"Yes, Mrs. LeBeau."

"What did ya just call me?" Rogue asked with a look of shock on her face. Wanda's face mirrored hers and Remy looked like he was going to kill him.

"Um, Mrs. LeBeau?"

"How the hell did ya find out bout that?" Rogue's glare turned to rest on her husband. "Remy? Care to explain?"

"Ya see, Rogue, I ordered our drinks and then some girl tried to pick up on me so to get her to leave me alone, I told her I was married. She left me alone, but Johnny boy here heard me say it."

Rogue sighed. "Ah guess Ah can't blame ya for this, Cajun." Rogue's glare turned back to John. "But Ah sure as hell can kill ya if ya tell anyone. Ah still have mah powers." John was trembling in fear at the look in Rogue's eyes. Before she did anything to the poor guy, Rogue turned back to Remy. "Wanna dance, sugah?"

There were no such problems on the lower level. Kitty and Lance were having a blast. They had been on the dance floor the entire time. Kitty loved dancing and Lance didn't have the heart to tell her no.

The New Recruits were dancing nearby. Amara and Bobby were dancing very close to each other while the other boys had found someone to dance with. Tabitha was teaching Piotr about American club dancing. And he was catching on. Right now, he had his hands on her hips as she moved to the beat.

"Hey, Lance. Wanna, like, take a break?"

"Sure, Kitty." He led her off the floor. When they got off to the side. Kitty gave him a quick kiss.

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere." Lance watched Kitty disappear into the mass of people. She returned a moment later and started pulling him toward the stairs.

"Kit, we can't go up there?"

"Why not?"  
"You're not 21."

Kitty held up her arm to show him the pink wristband. "They won't know the difference."

"How did you get that?"

"I can phase, remember?" Lance laughed and let her lead him upstairs. When they got up there, they saw everyone gathered around a couple on the dance floor. Kitty's jaw dropped when she saw who it was. "Lance, that's, like, Rogue and Remy!"

"Wanna join them?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope. I wanna get something to drink." Kitty grabbed Lance's hand and headed for the bar. The bartender turned to them.

"What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a screwdriver," Kitty answered.

"Corona." Lance grinned down at his fiancé. She was looking out at the dance floor, her hips swaying with the beat. The bartender placed their orders on the bar and Lance handed Kitty hers. She took a sip and grinned at him. Next thing he knew, they were in a dark corner, making out.

When they took a break, Lance glanced down at the brunette sitting in his lap. "What happened to the innocent little Kitty that I fell in love with?"

"I realized that being innocent is a pain in the ass," Kitty said, laughing. "It's so much more fun to look innocent and be wild. Logan and Ororo look at me and think I can't do anything bad. Then I do stuff like this and they don't believe it when someone tells them. It's great. Actually, I hung around Rogue and Wanda and Tabby a lot over the last few years."

"It's like with Amara. She was around Jean a lot and got nervous when it came to stuff like dating and clubbing and everything. But then she came with us a few times and it totally changed her viewpoint. Especially after we caught Jean and Scott drinking here one night." Kitty giggled at the memory and downed her drink. Her eyes met Lance's again and they went back to making out.

After a few minutes, Kitty jumped off his lap. "Let's dance." Kitty drug Lance back out to the floor and started swaying to the beat. Lance's hands found her hips and pulled her closer.

They danced to the next few songs before Kitty noticed Rogue dancing near them. She pulled away from Lance and went to dance with her best friend. Remy looked at her in surprise when she came over, but Rogue grabbed her and started dancing. The music stopped for a minute and Kitty went to talk to the DJ. She came back a moment later and whispered something in Rogue's ear. Rogue grinned and nodded before winking at Remy.

The beat to Dirrty by Christina Aguilera started. Kitty and Rogue started dancing. Lance and Remy could only stare in amazement as the girls ground against each other. A second later, Wanda joined them. They all moved in sync, knowing the exact motions of the other girls before they made them.

"Damn. This is hot," Lance muttered. The Cajun next to him could only nod in agreement. The girls dipped low and came back up. The crowd around them was starting to watch. Soon half the club had their eyes on the girls. The guys were watching like a fantasy was being played out and the girls were all wondering if the girls were a bunch of lesbians.

The song ended and the girls all embraced in a hug. People started cheering and yelling things at them. The boys were still standing there numbly. Rogue and Kitty grabbed their boyfriends and headed off the dance floor. Pietro soon sped up to them.

"Wow. That-was-so-hot. When-did-you-all-learn-to-dance-like-that?" Pietro sped through this at warp speed.

"Slow down, Speedy. We can't understand you," Kitty told him.

"I said that was hot. Where did you all learn to do that?"

"If ya think that's something, sugah, ya should watch Tabby and Amara."

"Can I get an encore?"

"What do you think, girls?" Kitty looked at the other two.

"Sure." Wanda ad Rogue agreed.

"Baby Got Back?"

"Nah."

"Bad Boy?"

"Nope."

"What then?"

"How bout Earthquake?"

"Nah. I don't really feel like that one tonight."

"I know! Dip It Low!"

"Perfect. I'll be back." Kitty went to talk to the DJ again. He was grinning as she walked toward him.

"Hey, babe, that was one hot dance."

"Wanna see another?"

"Hell yeah. What song?"

"Dip It Low by Christina Milian"

"I got that one right here. I'll put it on after this song."

"Thanks." Kitty headed back to the group. "He's gonna play it next."

"Then let's get out on the floor!" Wanda was excited. She hadn't been to a club in a while and the alcohol was starting to kick in a little.

They got out on the floor and started dancing to the song that was playing. The three girls, Lance, and Gambit all danced as a big group until the beat stopped. There was a pause then the DJ's voice.

"Alright, We got a special treat for ya'll tonight. That group of lovely ladies that were dancing a few minutes ago have requested another song. Let's hear it for those foxy girls." His voice was followed by cheering and then the beat started. Everyone stared as the girls started to move in time with the music.

Soon they were dancing in perfect rhythm with each other and the music. This dance involved a lot more motion, so the girls weren't as close as before. They still would grind against each other occasionally, bringing cheers from the guys in the crowd. When the music ended, they stood there for a minute, trying to catch their breath. Lance wrapped Kitty in a hug and she kissed him hard. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and lifted her up to his lips. Wanda cheered with the rest of the people.

They went back to their table again and Kitty went with Wanda to get a drink. Gambit glanced at Lance. "How did Kitty get up here?"

Rogue answered for him. "Sugah, me and Wanda've been bringin Kitty with us for as long as we've been coming here. She knows her way around. So does Tabby."

"Are there any X-Girls that don't party?" Lance asked curiously.

"Ororo and the newest group. The newest ones are too young and Ororo is too Ah don't know. Oh and Rahne ain't too big on partying."

"Why?"

"Well, sugah, we all live by the rules at the mansion most of the tahme. We gotta let it out somehow. Actually, most of us break the rules constantly and just don't get caught."

"What about Wanda?"

"It's a way to let go. Yah ain't got no worried when yah dancing. Yah can just let go and do whatever." Rogue smiled as Wanda and Kitty came back. Wanda handed Rogue a bottle of water and Rogue smiled her thanks. A new beat started up and Kitty squealed.

" Come on, Lance! I love this song." Lance waved as Kitty dragged him onto the dance floor again. Rogue and Wanda watched them dance. Kitty was really moving and Lance was somehow keeping up with her.

"He's not a half bad dancer," Rogue commented. "We both know how hard it is to keep up with Kit when she gets goin."

"You aren't kiddin. That girl gets crazy."

"We need to do this again while Ah can still wear the clothes. And we need to bring Kit and Tabby with us."

"You remember what happened last time Tabby came up here right?"

"Ya mean when she got drunk?"

"Yeah." Wanda glanced down at her watch. "You have any idea what time it is?"  
"Bout midnight?"

"Try two-thirty."

"Damn. The club closes at 3."

"I know. We should probably get out of here before everyone else realizes what time it is."

"Ah agree. Let's get Kit after this song."

"I guess I'll go find John, Fred, and my idiot twin."

"Alright. We'll meet ya downstairs in 15 minutes?"

"Okay." Wanda went off to find the rest of the group. She found John and Fred easily. Pietro was a little harder to find, but he came willingly when she found him. She headed toward the exit, noticing that their previous table was empty. She found Rogue ad Gambit standing near the exit with Kitty, Lance, Piotr, Todd, and the new Recruits.

"Ready to go?"

The younger kids nodded. With the exception of Tabitha, they were all worn out. Tabitha could keep going for the next two days before she even felt it. They all piled back into the cars. Wanda was driving Tabby's car since Amara was practically asleep. She was also cuddling up to Bobby in the backseat.

When they got back to the Institute, everyone got out of the cars and silently headed off to bed. Except Rogue, Remy, and Kitty. They stood outside talking to the Brotherhood.

"Ya'll are welcome to spend the night here. We've got plenty of extra space."

"What do you think guys," Lance asked, turning to look at the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Sounds good to me." Wanda was the first to answer.

"I don't know, yo. What if wolf man tries to kill us in our sleep?"

"I'll leave a note and let the Prof. know."

"I'm in then." The rest of the Brotherhood echoed that statement.

"Okay. Wanda, yah can my room since Ah don't use it. Lance, Kitty's got an extra bed in her room. And the rest of yah, we can find somewhere." Rogue walked into the mansion followed by Remy, Kitty, and the Brotherhood.

"What're they doin here, Stripes?" Rogue looked over to see Logan lounging in the doorway.

"What in the hell are ya doin up still?"

"Waitin to see when ya got home."

"Why's it matter?"

"It ain't good for ya to stay out late."

"Stop right there, Logan. We can talk bout that latah."

"Gumbo, you reek of bourbon."

"I know, mon ami. But I didn let Rogue have any."

"Thank God." He seemed to notice the Brotherhood for the first time. "What are ya doin here?"

"Spending the night. Rogue invited us to."

"Wanda, ya can have Rogue's bed. Follow her and Remy. Rocky, if ya keep your hands offa her, you can have the extra bed in Half-Pint's room. Frog Boy and Fred, there's a room down the hall from Kitty's with the beds made up. Speedy, you can have the room next to that one. No pranks, got it?" The Brotherhood members nodded and the boys followed Kitty up to her room.

"Stripes," Logan started, then stopped when he realized that Wanda was still there.

"She knows, Logan. Ah told her earlier."

"Stripes, it ain't good for ya to be out dancing til all hours."

"Logan, really, Ah'me fine. Ah didn't do that much dancing and Remy kept an eye on me so Ah wouldn't overdo it." Logan grunted his approval to Remy.

"One last thing then. Don't even try to get up for training in three hours. I can handle it. It's the newest group, but they're nowhere near as rowdy as the New Recruits were. Just sleep in as late as ya want."

"Thanks, Logan."

* * *

**Yeah! Two updates in two days! Anyway, here's the next update. Thanks again to all my reviewers. And I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	6. Secret 2

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr-22**

**Rogue, Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Rogue rolled over and nearly fell out of her bed. She opened her eyes to realize that she was alone. When she glanced a the clock, she realized why. It was almost noon. She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. When her morning sickness has subsided, she took a long shower.

Rogue had just finished getting dressed when the bedroom door opened. Remy quietly walked in, not sure if Rogue was still sleeping. He grinned when he saw her sitting on the bed, her back to him. He silently moved across the floor to wrap his arms around her.

She jumped when she felt his arms. Rogue turned to him and frowned. "Ah hate it when ya do that."

Remy kissed her neck before responding. "Sorry, chére. I couldn't resist." He kissed her before continuing. "I'm glad ya up. Wanda wanted to talk to ya."

"She's still here?"

"Oui."

"Ah thought that she woulda left a while ago."

"Non. They all still here." Remy kissed her again before letting her go. "I came up to see if ya were hungry."

"Ah'm starving."

"Let's go then, chére. Everyone else is already eatin."

"Good. Maybe they'll be done before we get down there." Remy chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders as they went down to the kitchen.

Everyone turned and stared at them as they walked in the door. Rogue knew something was wrong. She looked around for Wanda, but didn't see her. The older X-Men and the Brother hood were there. Her eyes settled on a guilty looking Pyro.

"John. What the hell did ya do?" Remy asked from next to her.

"I'll tell you what he did," Wanda's voice rang out from behind them. "He told everyone."

Rogue's eyes flashed in anger and Pyro sank deeper into his chair. The first one to say anything was Kitty. "Ah warned yah crazy ass last night, Pyro." This outburst caused some frowns in her direction.

"So you two are actually, like, married?"

"Why is Rogue allowed to cuss?" was Jamie's only question.

"Rogue, language."

"Sorry, Ororo. Yeah, Kit. We are."

"Like, for how long?"

"Two years next month."

"Wow. Like, now I know why you hardly ever slept in our room once Remy came back." Everyone turned to stare at Rogue. She blushed and looked away.

"Thanks for telling everyone, Kit."

"Sorry."

"Anything else you two would like to tell us?" Ororo asked from her seat near the window.

"Um, Ah'm pregnant." Rogue watched everyone's reactions. Logan and the Professor sat there quietly. Kitty, Ororo, and Jean's eyes widened in shock. The younger boys smirked at Remy. Tabitha gave a soft whistle and Amara just stared. Kurt had a shocked look on his face and Scott was glaring at Remy. The Brotherhood's jaws dropped and they sat back to wait for the discussion. Even Pyro had stopped moving to stare at the couple.

"Wait. You got married two years ago?" Scott asked. At Remy's nod he continued. "So Rogue was 19. You married a student?"

"She was my girl before I was a teacher. Ya didn't have many objections to me datin her."

"Neither of you would listen anyway."

"Scott, please. Rogue and Remy made their decision. They seem quite happy with it," the Professor intervened.

Kitty finally got her voice back. "Congrats, guys. I'm, like, so happy for you guys." Soon everyone echoed her comment to varying degrees.

"Thanks." Rogue was already making her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She was digging around in the fridge when the kitchen door opened.

"So you actually married one of my father's Acolytes?"

"Sure did, Pie. Why?"

"Never saw you as the type to marry a thief."

"Remy's got a past. So what?"

"Don't get all defensive on me. I didn't mean anything by it."

Rogue set the stuff she had dug out of the fridge on the counter. "Sorry. Ah always get lahke that when someone brings it up. Too long livin here with Scott, Ah guess."

"Hey, you could still be living with us."

"Not on yah life. Ah didn't mind livin with ya'll, but Ah don't think ya want me and Wanda livin in the same house." Pietro flinched at the thought. The two of them would kill someone.

"You're right."

"Did ya come in here for a reason, Pie. Or was it just to harass me about Rem?"

"I had a reason. Rogue, I know that we have history, but I can honestly tell you that I'm glad you found what you wanted."

"Thanks, sugah," Rogue said, giving him a hug.

"Even if it is with that smart ass Cajun."

"Ah'm sure he'd love to hear ya call him that."

"Already did, chére." Remy was leaning against the doorway, watching the scene before him. "Pietro, get yah hand away from her ass." Pietro gave the older mutant a grin and let go of Rogue.

"Congrats, Gambit."

"Thanks, mon ami."

Quicksilver started to leave but turned back to Rogue. "I've got Mystique's current number if you want to call her."

"Thanks. I probably should tell her before someone else does."

"Alright." Pietro handed her a piece of paper with a phone number scrawled across it. "See ya later."

"History?" Remy gave her a questioning glance.

"Ya remember how Ah told ya that Ah lived with the Brotherhood?"

"Oui."

"Ah went out with Pietro a few tahmes while Ah was there. Ah was never that serious and he lost interest after a few dates. The no touch thing got in the way. We decided to call it quits. No regrets, no hard feelings."

"Anyone else, chére?"

"No. Not til Ah met ya. And Ah'm not even gonna ask for a list from ya."

"The only fille I was serious about before you was Bella when we were in high school. And we both know how that ended."

"Yeah. But it got you to join Mags and ya ended up here."

"Maybe I should thank Bella," Remy replied, wrapping his arms around Rogue and pulling her close. "Ya the only femme for this Cajun." Remy kissed her on her forehead then her cheek before claiming her lips.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Remy let go of Rogue and turned to glare at the intruder. His glare was stopped when he realized who it was. "Beast, don't ya know not to interrupt?"

"You're lucky it was me and not Ororo. You'd be getting a responsibility talk right now."

"He's right, sugah."

"Thank you, Rogue. I actually wanted to ask you something. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Sorry, Beast. Ah'm not sure. A month or two, Ah guess."

"What made you guess that you were pregnant?"

"The fact that Ah was throwing up every morning when Ah got up."

"That's strange. Most women notice that they skipped their menstrual cycle."

"Uh huh. Well, mahne's been messed up lately anyway, so Ah didn't even think about it."

"When was you're last monthly deal?"

"About two months ago."

"Um, can we change the subject?" Gambit asked, shifting uncomfortably. Beast grinned at him.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Sure. Lemme guess, an ultrasound?"

"Exactly. How did you know?"  
"Ya remember how many tahmes Ah've been to the infirmary?"

"Ah, yes. The many injuries requiring all kinds of things to diagnose them. Follow mw and I can give you an estimate of how far along you are, and possibly a due date." Rogue took Gambit's hand and followed Beast down to the lower levels of the mansion.

"Ah hate this place," Rogue commented as she stepped inside.

"Ya ain't the only one, chére." They followed Beast over to a table with an ultrasound machine set up next to it.

"Okay, Rogue. Hop on up." Rogue frowned at the blue mutant but laid down on the table. "Okay, you know the routine." Rogue fixed her shirt so that her still very flat stomach was showing. Beast squirted some gel on it and Rogue jumped.

"Dammit. That stuff's cold." Beast gave her a slightly apologetic look and Remy grinned at her before taking her hand.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." He put the ultrasound wand on Rogue's stomach and moved it around, watching the screen closely. "Here we go. If I had to guess, I'd say that you're not quite two months along."

"Thanks, Beast."

"You're welcome," he replied, wiping the gel off to Rogue's stomach. "Before you go, I'm going to draw some blood so that I can run some test." He noticed Remy shudder at the mention of drawing blood. So did Rogue.

"Needles bother ya, sugah?"  
"Non. Just had a bad experience with em a few years back."

Rogue smiled and sat calmly as Beast drew a vial of blood. "All done. I'll let you know if I find anything wrong. Have a good day, you two."

"See ya later, mon ami." Gambit's arm was already around Rogue as they left the infirmary. They ran into Kitty and Lance outside.

"There you are. We were totally looking for you." She stopped as Beast came out of his lab.

"Good, you're still down here."

"Something wrong?" Rogue asked him.

"Maybe. Did I mention that you're having twins?"

Remy looked at him in shock. "Twins? As in two of them?"  
"Usually that's what it means, Mr. LeBeau."

"Oh my gawd. We're having twins, Rem."

"Wow! This is, like, totally good news!" Kitty cried, wrapping her arms around Rogue and nearly strangling the girl with a hug.

"Kit! Can't breathe!"

"Like, sorry, Rogue. I was just so excited. We've got to tell everyone!"

"Ah think they've had enough surprises for one day, Kit."

"But, they'll know before too long. Won't you star showing earlier if you're having twins?"

"Shit. Ah will."

"Don' worry, chére. You'll still be belle." Rogue had to smile at her husband.

"Like, come on, Rogue. You've got to tell them." Kitty grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Lance, I totally want to be there when they tell everyone."

"Um, Kit, maybe they…" Lance started but stopped after seeing Kitty's glare. "Never mind."

"Rogue, you've at least gotta tell Logan and the Prof. and Jean will figure it out. Especially if he stays like that." She motioned to Remy, who was still in a daze.

"Fahne. We'll tell them." She covered her ears to block out Kitty's squeal.

_ Professor. I need a favor. _

_ What is it, Rogue? _

_ Is there any chance you can assemble everyone again? _

_ Yes. Why? Is something wrong? _

_ No. We've got something else to tell everyone.  
I'm not sure the mansion can take many more surprises today, Rogue. _

_ Ah know, but it's either tell everyone or have Kitty follow me around for the next few days. _

_ I'll have them meet in the rec room. _

_ Thanks. _

"Okay. The Prof. is havin everyone meet in the rec room. Let's go." Rogue grabbed Remy's arm and guided him toward the elevator. Kitty was right behind her with Lance's arm around her waist.

They could hear everyone before they got to the rec room. Rogue, Remy, Kitty, and Lance walked in the door and everyone settled down as the Professor came in behind them.

"Glad to see you all here." His eyes landed on the Brotherhood. "Including you all."

"What did ya want us for, Prof," Tabby asked from her position in Piotr's lap. Remy did a double take when he saw this. He smirked and decided to ask his old buddy about it later.

"Actually, Rogue is the one that requested this meeting." All eyes went to Rogue.

"Thanks, Prof. Um, Ah know that ya'll have probably had enough excitement for today, but Remy and Ah have one more announcement."

"You all actually have something left to announce, yo? Ya already told us that you're married and pregnant. What else can ya have?"  
"It's twins." Rogue looked around for a reaction. Logan was stunned, Jean looked jealous, Piotr was obviously shocked, Pyro cackled maniacally, even the Professor sat there unblinking. "Ya'll are startin to creep me out."

"I am gonna be an uncle to tvins?"  
"Yeah ya are."

"Mein Gott."

"You can really outdo yourself on announcements, Roguey."

"Thanks, Pie. I'll remember that for next time." Her dry tone brought everyone out of their state of shock. Rogue and Remy were nearly knocked over as people came over to congratulate them. Even Magneto had come in from training for the announcement.

"One of my Acolytes is going to be a father. God, that is a scary thought after living with you all in that damn dome. At least it's not him." He motioned to where Pyro was staring at the fireplace with fascination even though there were no flames in it. "Good luck Remy, Rogue."

"Thanks, ex-boss man."

"Just don't lock them up and then have them spend their time trying to hunt you down until you have to find Mastermind." Neither of them had a reply, so they just stared at him and nodded. "Good. Well, back to training. I left the younger mutants out in the yard alone."

"Congrats, Stripes." Rogue turned around to be enveloped in a hug by Wolverine. "You're gonna be a good mom. You've managed to keep the clone boy out of trouble for the last couple of years. And Gumbo, you've actually turned out to be a decent instructor."

"Thanks, mon ami. But I think that we're gonna need a new assistant cause there is a snowball's chance in hell that I'm letting Rogue help me with my sessions. She don't need someone fightin her."

"She can watch but that's it. There ain't no way she's getting into the DR."

"Ah can hear everythin ya'll are sayin."

"I know, chére."

"And Ah can take care of myself."

"That ain't what we're worried about, Stripes."

"Jus' lookin out for ya and the babies, chére."

"Rogue, congrats." Rogue found Wanda's arms around her in a tight hug.

"You're failin at bein an anti-social Goth."

"I never claimed to be one. Anti-social Goths don't go clubbing at the newest clubs in town. They go to the dark underground clubs."

"Yah right." Rogue gave her husband a quick kiss. "Ah'm gonna go to my room with Wanda. Ah'll see ya later, sugah." Remy nodded as the younger boys ambushed him.

"So what's your secret?" Rogue heard Bobby ask as her and Wanda left the room. She chuckled to herself. Those boys would never leave him alone since he had been the one that had gotten the untouchable girl.

"So what are they so excited about?"  
"The boys? They want tips from Rems on how to get girls."  
"They want a lot of one night stands?"  
"Ah dunno. Probably." Rogue sighed.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded."

"Ah know. Ya don't have to explain to me. Ya were talkin bout how he used to be back in N' Awlins, right?"  
"Yeah. Rogue, I didn't know him too well back then, but he did show up at the Brotherhood a few times after he joined my father."

"He showed up around me a few tahmes after the Sentinels. Includin this one tahme he went to the Brotherhood to get them to break Pietro out after ya helped get him locked up."

"You mean when I locked him in the freezer? I always wondered how he got away."

"Magneto sent Remy to get the Brotherhood to bust him out. They failed and Kitty ended up savin his ass."

"Sounds right. Anyway. I do have to tell you that Remy always struck me as the kind of a guy that was a player and into a lot of one night stands. But he always looked at you differently than everyone else."  
"Ah know. He told me that he was enchanted by me. He couldn't see why everyone seemed so put of by me, even my teammates. He didn't even care bout my mutation. It was just something there. That's what helped me get control. He wasn't scared of me, so why should I have been?"

"Makes sense. It was all a mental game. I had control issues because of my anger. I was so pissed at the world that all I cared about was revenge."

Wanda followed Rogue through the door and into her room. The black and emerald décor contrasted with the red and black in Remy's room. Wanda started to sit on the bed, then looked at Rogue. "You spend the night in his room right?"  
"We haven't had sex in here if that's what yah worried about."

"Thanks. That's what I wanted to know."  
"Wolverine would have heard us and killed Remy."

Rogue went into the closet and came back out a minute later in a pair of guys basketball shorts. "Sorry, but they're a lot more comfortable than jeans."

"I know. I take my brother's all the time. Hell, I've even stole Todd's before when Pietro hid his. I washed them first, of course."

"How are you and him doin?"

"It's different. I don't hex him unless I have a good reason. But he's matured and started bathing regularly, so I can't complain. I'm actually waiting for him to pop the question one of these days."

"What'll ya say if he does?"  
"I don't know. I love him, but I don't know about getting married to him."

"Ya found a guy who'll put up with ya on yah bitch days and ya don't know if ya wanna marry him? Are ya crazy?"  
"You've got a really good point." Wanda brushed her shoulder length black and red streaked hair out of her face. "I just don't want to rush into it or anything."

"Wanda, ya been datin him for two years."

"Yeah, but the first few dates was so he'd leave me alone. You're right, though. I am lucky to have someone that'll put up with my inner bitch without complaining. Okay, so maybe I'll accept if he asks. I still can't believe that you're having twins. How far along are you?"  
"Hank guessed that I'm almost two months along."

"What are you going to do about a nursery?"

"Ah guess we'll see if it's okay to use this room. It'll drive Logan crazy when they cry, but it'll be close and me and Remy can still have our privacy.," Rogue added with a grin.

"You're a sex addict, you know that?"

"No, Ah'm just making up for the years Ah couldn't touch. Sides, you're one to talk."

"I am not some kind of sex addict. I just happen to enjoy it. A lot." Wanda and Rogue looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kitty came in and looked back and forth between them.

"What's going on?"

"We were just talking about how much of a sex addict Rogue is."

"Wanda! Ah am not a sex addict."

"Sure," Kitty said to her ex-roommate. "You just enjoyed the riveting conversation with Gambit and that's why you disappeared six nights a week when we shared a room."

"Exactly." Rogue tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't do it. She started laughing again. "You're one to talk, Kit. Half the time, you didn't get back from the Brotherhood house until midnight and when you came in your hair would be messed up."

"Lance drives a Jeep with no top."

"That's why your shirt was on backwards some of the time?"  
"Shut up." Wanda started laughing at this. Kitty blushed then had a thought. "Did you all ever tell anyone about our little experiment?"  
"Nope," Wanda quickly answered.

"Me neither. Remy would get too many ideas from that. Did ya tell Lance?"  
"Yeah, you know, since it's just perfect talk for the dinner table. 'Oh guess what I did today, sweetie. I had a threesome with Rogue and Wanda.' No thanks."

The door opened to reveal a smirking Remy, a shocked Lance, and a speechless Toad.

"You what?" Lance asked, staring at the girls.

"Shit. Ah'm blamin this on ya, Kitty."

"Care to explain, chére?"

"Not really, Swamp Rat."

"Please."

"Fahne. This happened before we got married. We were all curious and decided to experiment. End of story." Rogue glared at Remy, silently daring him to press her for details. He decided against it since he really hated sleeping alone.

"This true, Cuddle bumps?"  
"Yeah. But obviously, we all liked guys better, since none of us are lesbians. It was a one time thing." Lance was still staring at them. "What? You didn't think we bonded over tea, did you?" Wanda snapped at him.

"Huh? No. Sorry. Just had a mental image I didn't want to get rid of." Lance looked over when he heard a growl to see Gambit with a charged card in hand.

"Never picture my chére like that again, got it?"

"Yes." Lance gulped and Gambit uncharged the card. "Um, I think that we should be getting back to the Brotherhood house. Kitty, you want to come?"

"Sure." She grabbed Lance's hand and followed him out of the room.

"I'll call you later. Maybe we can get together and do something," Wanda said then walked out with Todd on her heels. When the door closed, Remy turned to Rogue.

"Experiment, huh?"

"Shut up, Swamp Rat."

* * *

**Okay. Another chapter down. Yeah, I know the last part was unexpected. But I did mention something in a previous chapter about the x-girls being a wild group. I'm trying to use some not so common couples (except Romy, Lancitty, and Jott, of course) and friendships in this story. I did put some Lancitty in there and introduced a new couple that I hadn't used before- Wanda/Todd. There was also hints to future couples if you payed close attention. Anyway, like it? Hate it? I love th reviews. _Thanks To My Reviewers So Far!_**


	7. Phone Calls And Shopping

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Gambit settled himself on their bed. He had just come back from morning training. His wet hair was hanging in his eyes since he had decided to shower in the locker room, knowing that Rogue would be up and probably occupying the bathroom. He laid back and closed his eyes. 

Remy sat up when he heard the door open. Rogue came out in a black tank and her favorite black track pants. Her auburn and white hair was curly and hanging past her shoulders. Gambit's eyes were drawn to her stomach, where a slight bulge was beginning to show. He grinned at his wife of two years, who was now nine weeks along with their twins.

"Done already, sugah?" she asked, pulling her long hair back but leaving the white bangs down to frame her face.

"Yeah. Laura makes the class go faster because the kids are afraid to joke around as much with her there."

"Ah remember when she got here and the New Recruits thought she was gonna kill em."

"Rogue, we gotta talk bout something." Rogue sat down next to him and snuggled close. She saw a concerned look in his gorgeous eyes.

"What is it, Rems?"

"We still gotta tell mon pere and Mystique."

"Ah know."

"Chére, I know that neither of us have got the best relationship with our parents. But they're still our parents."

"Ah know. Mystique and Ah get along better now, but Ah'm worried bout her reaction."

"I know how you feel. Jean Luc is gonna be pissed when I tell him that I was married before I came home." Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue as an image of Bella in a wedding dress crossed his mind.

"Who do we wanna tell first?"  
" Well, I know Jean Luc will wanna meet ya. So will Henri and Mercy. Guess that'll mean a trip to N'Awlins. But Mystique is around here so we could call them both and tell them. If Mystique wants to see ya and ya got no problems with it, we can deal with her first."

"So, we'll call yah family and tell em then call Mystique. Oh, Ah'm gonna call Irene too, but Ah bet ya she already knows."

"Okay." Remy reached fro the cell phone sitting on the table next to the bed. Rogue gave him a questioning look. "I don't really want him to have the Institute's number."

Remy punched in the number and waited while it connected. Rogue absently began to trace designs on his chest from her curled up position next to him.

"I can't think when ya do that."

"Sorry." Rogue settled her head on his chest, looking up into those demonic eyes she loved so much.

"Ello?"

"Bonjour."

"Remy? Dat y'?"

"Oui."

"Didn' t'ink we'd be hearin' from y' after y' left."  
"Well, I've got something to tell ya."

"Mus' b' important fo' y' to call."

"Oui. It is."

"So, what is it?"

"I'm gonna be a father."

Silence.

"Jean Luc? Y' there?"  
"Remy, y' didn' get some one night stand pregnan' did y'?"

"Non. Just m' wife."

"Y' what?!?"

"Did I forget to tell ya that I got married two years ago?"

"Oui. Dat's why y' didn' wanna marry Belle."

"Yeah."

"Who is d' femme?"

"Y' remember the girl that helped me save y' from Julien a few years ago?"

"Oui."

"Her."

"Y' married dat spitfire of a southern girl?"

"Oui. Couldn't find a good northern girl," Remy replied with a wink a Rogue.

"Y' know what dis means?"

"Non, I don't."

"Y' gonna have to come visit. Henri and Mercy will b' wantin to meet de femme dat could get y' to settle down."  
"I guess." Remy silently swore to himself. Even though his relationship with his adoptive father had improved in the time he spent in New Orleans, he still hated being around the guild. Someone always had something they wanted him for.

"Good. Jus' call so we know y' comin'. Maybe we'll even take some time off t' get t' know dis femme."

"Okay." Remy hung up the phone and turned to see Rogue's questioning glance.

"So?"  
"He wants us to come visit."

"When do we go?"

"Whenever. We just need to call and let him know when we plan on goin." He handed her the phone. "Your turn."

Rogue debated on which parent to call. She decided that Irene would be easier. She punched in the number of her old home down in Caldecott County.

"Hello? Irene Adler."

"Hi. Um, it's Rogue."

"Rogue?" she asked, puzzled. She hadn't foreseen anything that would cause Rogue to call her.

"Yeah."

"This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Ah know. Sorry to just call outta the blue lahke this, but Ah got some important news fro ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, Ah'm expectin twins."

Irene was silent. This was definitely unexpected.

"Irene?"  
"I'm here, Rogue. I'm just surprised. I knew that you had gained control, but that's all Mystique has told me."

"Yeah, she kinda doesn't know yet."

"Why not, Rogue?"  
"She doesn't exactly lahke my husband."

"Husband? You're married? To who?"  
"Remy LeBeau."

"An Acolyte?"  
"No, an X-Man. Magneto joined Xavier and two of his Acolytes came with him."

"I know. But I did not know that you married one."

"Yeah. Two years ago."

"Well, congratulations."

"Um, Irene…"

"Don't worry. I will not say a word to Mystique."

"Thanks." Rogue handed Remy his phone back.

"So Mystique doesn't like me?" Remy asked with a cocky smirk.

"Not in the least, sugah. Ya go involved with her daughter."

"She'll have to get over it."

"Ah agree. But first she may try for revenge on ya. Hopefully, she'll be too excited over bein a grandmother to bother ya."

Remy handed the phone back to Rogue. "I don't know why ya gave me this. If she hates me, I ain't tellin her." Rogue took the phone and punched in the number on the piece of paper Pietro had given her.

"Hello?"  
"Mama?" Rogue's relationship with Mystique had gotten better over the last few years. After they had gotten over the whole Apocalypse thing, Kurt had bugged Rogue until she gave in and talked to Mystique. Rogue still had some bitter feelings toward her, but not nearly as many.

"Rogue? Is something wrong?"  
"No. Why would ya think that?"

"You usually don't call me on my cell phone."

"Sorry. This is the number Pietro gave me."

"Oh, okay."

"Um, Ah have something to tell ya."

"Okay."

"Please promise me that ya won't flip out."

"Rogue, what is it?"  
"Ah'm pregnant."  
"What? Whose the father?"  
"Remy. We're having twins."

"Remy as in Magneto's ex-Acolyte?"  
"Yeah. Um, that's the other thing."

"Oh God, there's more?"  
"We're married. In fact, we just had out two years anniversary."

"When?"  
"The day before my birthday."

"You've been married for two years to that that man and never even thought to mention it to me?" Mystique yelled. Rogue was now holding the phone a few inches from her ear.

"In all fairness, we didn't tell anyone."

"Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Mama, calm down. Aren't ya excited about being a grandmother?"  
"Yes, but it's hard to focus on that when you find out that your only daughter has been hiding her marriage from you for two years."

"Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't want everyone here to know. They'd look down on Remy for marryin a student. They already had a problem with me bein involved with an instructor." Rogue was close to tears.

"Rogue, dear, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in."

"Ah know. Would ya lahke to come over for diner so we can talk some more?"  
"Of course. What time?"  
"Six. Ah'll let the Professor and Wolverine know."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye, Mama." Rogue leaned back into Remy's chest. "She didn't take it too well."

Remy stroked her hair. "It'll be okay, chére," he whispered in her ear as his hands slid down to massage her shoulders.

"Ah know, Rem. But can ya blame me for bein kinda scared?"

"Non. But she'll come around."  
"Thanks, Rem." Rogue relaxed back into his hands, her eyes closing in pleasure. They snapped back open when someone banged on the door. Rogue got up from Remy's lap and went to open the door.

"Logan, what the hell do ya want?"

"Ro sent me to get ya for breakfast. You too, Gumbo," Logan looked past Rogue at the Cajun laying on the bed. He turned to leave. "Stripes, I can see your belly button ring through that shirt." Rogue glanced down.

"Shit. Ah forgot all bout that thing."

"Ya might wanna take it out, chére."

"Ah guess. Ah can always get it redone after the kids are born." Rogue took out the piercing and grabbed her husband's hand. "Let's eat, Swamp Rat."

* * *

Lance was already at the mansion. He sat on Kitty's bed with a cup of coffee while the perky brunette went through a bridal catalogue. 

"What do you think of this dress?" Lance looked at the dress in question.

"It's pretty." He took a sip of the hot liquid in his hand. "Wouldn't it be better to go over this with some of the girls? I really don't know anything about wedding dresses."

"Oh, I'll go over it with them too. I'm just getting ideas and you're not really helping by answering 'that's pretty' to every dress I ask you about." she replied with a grin.

"Sorry, but the guys I know don't do dress shopping." He grinned down at the brunette lying next to him. "But if you need help with lingerie shopping, you know where to find me." Kitty laughed and resumed flipping through the magazine.

Kitty consulted a list on the laptop the was lying nearby. "Okay, so we have the colors, the caterer and the flowers pinned down. We've got the place figured out since the gazebo out back will be perfect. We've go the bridesmaids, my matron of honor and the groomsmen. So we still need the dresses, the tuxes, and the decorations. Oh, and the preacher or whatever." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Lance.

"Okay. So what do you need me to work on?"  
"I know the owner of a shop that rents tuxes, so that shouldn't be too hard. I'll take care of the dresses, since I have to pick them out. You can take care of the DJ if you want."

"Perfect. I know just the guy."

"Great. And you can help me with the guest list. I'm sure that there is at least a few people you want to invite."

"Yeah. Just a few."

Kitty kept flipping through the bridal magazine for the next few minutes until someone knocked on the door.

"It's open."

"Hey, Half-Pint, Rocky, time for breakfast."

"Thanks, Logan."

"And Rocky, I'd better not catch you on Half-Pint's bed when the door is shut again or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, sir." Kitty laughed at Lance's expression. She grabbed his hand and pahsed through the door to go eat.

* * *

Amara and Tabby were lounging on their beds after morning training with Remy. Amara had been put in the class after Logan noticed her bad hand to hand skills. It also helped to even out the number since Rogue couldn't help anymore. 

"Is it always like that?" Amara asked, flopping on her bed after her shower.

"Pretty much. It was more intense with Rogue." Tabby was boredly flipping through a magazine. "She learned from Badger and we all know how much harder he pushes people."

Amara rolled over to look at her roommate. "So what do you think of the whole baby thing?"  
"Honestly, I think Jean and Scott are pissed that they won't be the first ones around here to have kids. I find it hilarious."

"Yeah, but can you see Mr. Cajun charmer as a dad?"  
"He'll make the hottest dad I've ever seen. Then again, Rogue will be the mom that doesn't look like a mom. It'll be impossible for her to not lose the baby weight with the way she works out like crazy."

"I know. She used to be up at five to go for a run. It's crazy." Their conversation was interrupted by knocking. Amara jumped off her bed and answered the door.

"Time for breakfast."  
"Okay."  
"And kid, don't answer the door in a towel. It's just not right." Amara looked down and blushed. She shut the door, glaring at Tabitha, who was laughing hysterically.

* * *

Kurt, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Beast, and the Professor were already seated when everyone started filtering in. Logan was still knocking on doors of the mutants that he knew were already up. The others would come eat as they woke up. 

Kitty and Lance were the first to come down. Kitty had a notebook in her hand. Everyone knew what it was without asking. Wedding plans. They grabbed some food from the buffet set up against the wall and sat down.

A still chuckling Tabitha was the next to come in. Bobby followed her, laughing about something that she had said. They also grabbed their food. Tabitha sat down across from Kitty and started talking to her about the wedding. Bobby sat next to Lance and started talking about something completely different.

Rogue and Remy came in next, his arm around her shoulders. Everyone had gotten used to the touchy feely relationship the couple had. Rogue noticed Jean's envious glance directed at her slightly bulging stomach and smiled to herself. She grabbed her food and took a sea next to Kitty with Remy next to her.

Piotr came in with Amara. The two were walking side by side, but not talking. Amara sat on one side of Tabby while Piotr took a seat on the other side. Soon Amara was chatting with Kitty and Tabby about the wedding, while Piotr's focus was on the lively blond next to him.

_Professor, is it all right if Mystique comes over later? _

_Of course, Rogue. Am I right to assume that it is about Remy and the babies? _

_Yeah, it is. Thanks. Ah called her to tell her, but she didn't react the way Ah was expectin. Ah'm figurin that we can work it out. _

_I'm glad to see that you are willing to sit down and work things out with her. A few years ago, I never would have figured that you would ever be able to speak with her rationally. _

Rogue smiled at the Professor from her position down the table before turning her attention back to Kitty. She knew how right he was.

"Is that okay with you, Rogue?"

"Huh? Sorry, Kitty. Could you repeat that?"

"Yeah. Like, no problem. The wedding colors are brown and pink. Do you have a problem with wearing a pink dress?"

"Not for you Ah don't. It's yah weddin. Ah'd wear a trash bag if ya wanted me to."

"Thanks, Rogue. So, um, the best man is going to be Pietro. I'm going have them wearing black tuxes with pink vests."

"They're gonna be happy to hear that." Tabitha grinned and tried to picture the Brotherhood boys in black and pink.

"Rogue, you're due in March, right?"  
"Yeah."

"So you'll have three months after the babies are born until the wedding?"

"Ah thought ya'll were gettin married around Christmas?"  
"We were thinking about it. But I want to get married outside and the gazebo is perfect, so we changed it to June. It'll give us six months longer to get everything done."

"Okay. It'll give you more time to find the perfect dress, too."

"You're right. Speaking of dresses, I'm going to start dress shopping after breakfast. You girls want to go?"  
"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Okay then. I'm going to call Wanda and see if she wants to go." Kitty took her empty plate into the kitchen with her when she went to get the phone.

"So Rogue, have you and Remy started thinking about baby names yet?" Amara asked curiously.

"A little bit. We haven't given it much thought so far."

"Oh." She was slightly disappointed. "What about the nursery?"  
"We're getting started on it. All the old furniture is gone. We've got the cribs and changing table and other furniture, but we want to find out the sexes before we paint."

"What about doing it in green or something, where it's a more neutral color?"  
"That's not a bad idea. What do ya think, Rem?"  
"That could work. Green's a good color."

"And if it's a girl and a boy, you could do something like green and purple instead of the whole pink and blue thing. That's overdone."

"Ah agree with ya there, Amara. We should find out in a week or two what the sexes are. Then we can really start working on it."

"Okay, so Wanda is totally going," Kitty announced, coming back into the room. "We'll have to pick her up, but it'll be worth it. Are we ready to go when you all are done eating?"

"Ah'm done," Rogue said, picking up her plate and taking it into the kitchen. Amara and Tabby followed with theirs. Rogue came back and kissed Remy. "See y later, sugah."

"Lance, are ya gonna stick around here for awhile or are you going home?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to stick around long enough to show Bobby who's boss on his new game, then I'm headed home. I have to work this afternoon." Lance got up to put his plate in the kitchen. He kissed Kitty. "See you later, Pretty Kitty."

"Bye, Lance." Kitty grabbed her purse from her room and met the other girls out in the garage. "Rogue, so you mind driving?"

"Nope. Get in." They all climbed in and buckled their seatbelts. They stopped at the Brotherhood and Wanda climbed in the front seat. Then they headed off the one of the many bridal shops in Bayville.

Their first stop was a large bridal warehouse on the edge of town. They were know for their selection of gowns. Sure enough, the large building was filled with racks of white and cream dresses. A salesperson greeted them as soon as they walked in the door.

"Welcome to Karen's Bridal Warehouse." The tall blonde's eyes swept over the group of girls in front of her and settled on Rogue. "Are you the bride?"

Rogue shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but no." she replied with a smile and a glance at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, you know."

"It's fine. Ah've been happily married for two years. The bride is the brunette."

"Oh, okay. My name is Jenna. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"I'm looking for a wedding gown."

"Any specific style or color?"  
"White, definitely. And I was thinking something strapless, size four, with some beading or stitching that makes it stand out."

"Let's see what we can find, shall we?" She led them over to a rack of dresses. "These are our size our gowns. Let me know if you see something you like and we'll see how it looks."

"Okay. Thanks." Kitty started looking through the dresses.

"This is going to be a blast!" Tabitha said to the other girls, starting at the other end and working toward Kitty.

An hour and a half later, Kitty had tried on seven dresses and was working on her eigth. She came out of he dressing room with a floor length strapless gown on. It had elaborate beading across the bodice and a flowing skirt with a long train. The corset back was open, the white straps a sharp contrast against Kitty's tan.

"I think his might be the dress." Wanda took several pictures of Kitty from different angles for her to analyze later.

"It's gorgeous, Kit."  
"Definitely you."  
"It will totally blow Lance away."

"Very beautiful."

"Ms. Pryde, I have to say that this dress looks perfect on you."

"Thanks." Kitty's cheeks were glowing as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "My wedding isn't until June. Can I order this dress if you don't have it in stock closer to the date?"  
"You should be able to. This is a dress that is promised to stay in production for next year."

"Thank you." Kitty went to change back into her street clothes. When she came out, she turned to her friends. "Since we're already out, we may as well go shopping. And Rogue, no protests. You're going to need some maternity clothes."

Rogue groaned, but agreed. "Fahne. Ah know that Ah'll need them before long. But right now, Ah'm stickin to my own clothes." She led them all back out to her SUV. Thy climbed in and headed to the mall. When they got there, they headed straight to the maternity store.

"Look at this, Rogue." Kitty was holding up an empire waist sleeveless black top. "If you put a tank top under it in a bright color, like that green one you wear all the time, it'll look great."

"Alright, Kitty."

They shopped for another two hours in the maternity sections of the stores in the mall before they decided to stop for lunch. Each girl was carrying at least one bag in each hand. Most of them were Rogue's, but the other girls had all made purchases of some kind.

"Thank gawd for the credit card the Prof. gave me." She eyed the bags. "Ah think Ah've got enough clothes now."

"Rogue, I know that you said that you and Remy haven't given much thought to names, but do you have any that you like?" Amara asked, sitting across from Rogue as they were seated in one of the restaurants in the mall.

"Well, me and Remy lahke the name Etienne for a boy."

"Isn't that Remy's middle name?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. It's a family name with the LeBeaus. A boy in every generation has it. And since Henri doesn't have any kids yet, Remy gets first dibs on it."

"What about for a girl?"

"Lahke Ah said we haven't talked bout it much, but Ah think that Allana is a pretty name."

"It is a pretty name. When are you all going to decide on something definite?"

"After we find out the sex of the babies. Hopefully that'll be next week when Ah go to see Dr. McCoy again."

They all took their time eating and went back to shopping for another couple of hours. It was almost five by the time they got back to the Institute. They unloaded Rogue's SUV and carried the bags inside. Everyone headed off to their rooms for the hour they had left until dinner.

Rogue opened the door to her room quietly, hearing Remy's muted voice inside. She smiled when she saw him sprawled out on the bed. He was mumbling in his sleep. She quietly put her purchases away before wandering over to the bed. Rogue climbed into bed next to him, careful not to disturb him. She whispered his name and kissed him on the neck.

Remy shifted his weight and mumbled something in French. Rogue kissed him again and whispered his name. When he didn't respond, she smirked and softly bit his neck before sucking on it. She grinned as she admired the hickey she had just given him. She giggled and Remy opened his eyes at the sound.

"Rogue, chére, when ya get back?" his eyes darted to the alarm clock by the side of the bed. He sat up in surprise. "That thing right?"  
"Yeah. Ya seem surprised. Ah just got back a minute ago."

"I am. I went to sleep around one." He got up an headed into he bathroom. He emerged a minute later. "Ya think givin a sleepin man a hickey is funny?" he asked.

"Oui." She looked at him and grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind for later when you go to sleep." Remy gave her an evil grin.

Rogue's eyes widened. "Ya wouldn't?"

Remy shrugged. "Guess we'll find out later."

* * *

**One more chappie up. Sorry if I missed anything as far as spelling . I checked it and reread it, but I still miss stuff. And the baby names in this chap. are just possibilities. I haven't really decided yet. I tried to get some Lancitty in this chapter. Oh and the wedding date changed because I thought that the gazebo that Rogue pushed Mystique out of would make a really pretty place to get married, but you can't have an outside weeding in the winter in NY. And I had to add a little bit of comedy in there somewhere, hence the ending. Until next time. Thanks Reviewers! One more note: I updated Rogue's age at the top due to the anniversary and the amount of time that has passed since the 1st chapter. **


	8. Drinking & Fights

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Rogue was quiet during dinner. Mystique sat across from her, talking easily with her son in the seat next to her. Gambit kept giving Rogue small smile and reassuring glances, but she hardly noticed. The other girls were talking about the pros and cons of an outside wedding. Ororo, Beast, and the Professor discussed the progress of the newest members while Scott and Logan talked training strategies. Piotr was talking with Remy and the New Recruit boys.

After dinner, Kitty and Amara cleared the table, since it was their week on dish duty. Everyone else scattered to do their own thing. This left Rogue, Remy, Mystique, and Logan in the dining room. They went into the living room, where it was more comfortable. Remy and Rogue sat together on the sofa while Mystique chose to sit in an armchair across from them. Wolverine leaned against the door frame and kept his eyeson Mystique.

"Logan?" Rogue asked, puzzled by his presence.

"Don't worry, Stripes. I'm leavin. Ya'll want coffee?"

"Please," Mystique replied. Remy nodded and Rogue shook her head. Wolverine came back with two mugs before leaving.

"If ya need me, just yell."

"Thanks, Logan." When the door shut behind him, Mystique turned to Rogue.

"I'm guessing that this isn't a we-just-found-out kind of thing?" She asked with a pointed glance at Rogue's swelling abdomen.

"We've know for a few weeks," Rogue replied, looking down at the floor and biting her lip.

"And you didn't think about telling me when you found out?"

"There's been so much going on around here, between this and Kitty and Lance's engagement and the training. Ah figured that you'd be happy for us, not wanting to start an argument over it."

"Rogue, I am happy for you. I'm still having a hard time believing that you picked him, but you seem happy."

"Ah am. Ah love Remy more than anything." Mystique looked at the couple. Remy had his arm around Rogue's waist and she was leaning on him. Remy was ignoring Mystique's glare and focusing totally on the girl by his side. She had to admit that they did seem very much in love. She gave a defeated sigh.

"I believe you. So when do we find out if I'm going to have grandsons or granddaughters?"

"Next week. Hopefully it'll be one of each," Remy replied, tearing his gaze away from Rogue long enough to answer her question.

They talked for another hour or so before Mystique had to leave. She was quickly replaced by Logan who had been waiting for her to leave. He leaned on the door and looked at the couple, a surprisingly laid back looking Rogue and a frazzled looking Gambit. He had to hold back a laugh at the sight of the normally cool Cajun looking like he wanted to kill himself. An hour of being interrogated by Mystique would do that.

"Stripes, what'd she do to him?"

"Grilled him bout us and anything he's ever done in his lahfe."

"Gumbo, I'm not really supposed to do this, but I don't really give a damn bout the rules. Ya wanna go to a bar?"

Remy looked up in surprise. Logan offering him a chance to drink? Logan had never asked him if he wanted to go to a bar unless Rogue was going. He glanced at his wife and she nodded.

"Ya should get outta here for a while. Hell, if it weren't for the babies, Ah'd go with ya."

"Thanks, chére." Remy gave her a quick kiss and went to get his trench coat.

"Ya okay with him goin drinkin, Rogue?"

"He needs it. Long as he doesn't tried getting laid by some random girl, Ah ain't got a problem with it. If that happens, Ah'm blamin ya."

"Me? Why?"

"Yah takin him to a bar. It's yah fault."

"Damn. Maybe I should forget Gumbo and see if Shades wants to go."

"Yeah right. As if he's ever set foot in a bar."

"You're right, darlin. He don't seem like the drinkin type."

"Ah'm sure yah'd find him in the same bar yah'd find Ms. Perfect in."

"Yeah. None."

"Exactly. I don't think she's ever drank. No, wait, yeah she has. Me and Wanda saw her getting drunk in a club once. Ah think Kitty was with us."

"Scott there too?"  
"Yeah."

"This recently?"

"Why do ya ask, sugah?"

"You turned 21 last year." Rogue grinned at this comment.

"Sugah, we both know that don't mean anything."

"I forgot who I was talkin to, Stripes."

"It sounded lahke ya thought ya were talkin to a law abiding citizen for a second there, Logan." Before Logan could reply, Remy walked back into the room. Rogue gave her husband a mischievous grin. "Ah woulda been if hadn't of been for him."

"What'd I do?"  
"Ya turned Stripes into a juvenile delinquent, that's what ya did."

"What the hell ya talkin about?"

"Ah was telling Logan that Ah saw Jean and Scott drinkin at a club and he brought up age and ya know that ya ain't one to follow the rules."

"Wolvie, that had nothing to do with me. I was there, but Rogue got herself in. I had nothing to do with it."

"Sure, Gumbo."

"Wouldn't matter anyways, sugah. Logan's been sharing his secret stash with me since Ah was eighteen."

"Dammit, Stripes. Ya weren't supposed to tell anyone that."

"Sorry. Oh for the good ole days with me, you guys, and good old Jack. How I miss thee."

"Hate to tell ya this, chére, but it's only been a little over two months since ya played with Jack."

"Ah know. "

"And if I remember right, Jack left you hung-over."

"He wouldn't have if she hadn't drunk the whole damn bottle," Logan growled, "after she'd had a few beers. We musta drank half my stash that night."

"Ah felt lahke getting drunk and if yah gonna do it, do it right. Sides, Ah used yah healing factor to get over it pretty quick. And both of ya drank more than me."

"Oui. But, chére, I've been drinkin for years. Jean Luc didn't pay no attention to what me and Henri did half the time."

"And I've been drinkin since before either of ya were born. Now, if ya don't mind, we gotta bar to get to." Logan walked off to find his jacket. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and gave her a deep kiss.

"Maybe I should stay here after all." Rogue gave him a seductive smile and kissed him again.

"Go have fun with Logan."

"Chére, ya play dirty. Ya get me worked up jus' to send me off with another man." He gave Rogue his trademark smirk. "Be expectin revenge when I get back later."  
"Ah'm lookin forward to it." Rogue gave him one last kiss. "Now get, Swamp Rat."

Remy left the room to go look for Logan. He found him waiting by the door.

"Done makin out for now, Gumbo?"

"Oui."

"Let's go then." Logan led the way to the garage. He gave the Cajun a rare smile. "Oh and nice way of coverin up that hickey Rogue gave ya." Remy frowned at him and pulled the cover off of his bike.

He grinned at the sight of it. This bike was his pride and joy. The black Harley was custom painted for him by a friend. The flaming Ace of Spades on the gas tank set the bike apart from any that were near. The red stitching on the seat was flawless. The chrome shone in ways that many people thought impossible.

"Ya gonna stare at it or ya gonna ride it?" Logan's voice brought Gambit out of the trance he usually ended up in when admiring the beautiful machine before him. He straddled the bike and they tore off into the night.

* * *

Rogue knocked on Kitty's door. Judging by the music blaring from inside the room, Kitty wouldn't hear her anyway. She opened the unlocked door and walked in. Kitty was sitting at her desk with her back to Rogue. Rogue turned down the stereo.

"Like, hey, I was listening to that!" She turned to glare at the intruder that dared touch her stereo. "Oh, hey Rogue."

"Hey, Kit."

Kitty noticed that her old roommate was alone. "No Remy?"

"He's out drinkin with Logan."

"What?! They didn't invite me?"  
Rogue laughed at the expression on Kitty's face. "Case ya forgot, yah underage."

"Oh yeah. Guess I'm just used to being treated like I'm older. Well, and getting to drink at clubs kinda makes me think that." She looked closely at Rogue. "What's up? You look down about something. Mystique didn't rip into you that bad, did she?"

"Nah. She wasn't that bad." Rogue looked away.

Kitty got up and walked over to her bed, wary of the look on Rogue's face. "Who pissed you off?"  
"That red headed bitch."

"Ah. What'd she do this time?"

"Ah ran into her in the hallway and she was bein her normal bitchy self, telling me how it was irresponsible for me and Remy to hide stuff from the rest of the team. Ya know, same old shit, different day." A grin crept onto Rogue's face. "Ya shoulda seen her face when Ah told her where Remy was."

"Why'd you tell her?"

Rogue shrugged. "She asked and Ah ain't lyin to a telepath. That's already gotten me into trouble more tahmes than Ah can count."

"You know why she pulls that stuff, right?" Rogue looked at her.

"No. D'ya?"

"Yeah. She's jealous." Rogue looked at her in surprise. "No, like, hear me out. You married Remy before her and Scott got married. That meant that she wasn't the first one in the mansion to get married. You and Remy were separated for a year and it didn't seem to hurt your marriage. Her and Scott spent most of their first year arguing about nothing. The Prof. came to you and offered you a job as an assistant trainer. He set up a meeting with Jean about her prospects after she finished medical school, meaning he didn't directly offer her a job. You're pregnant and starting to show. Scott decided that they should wait until she finishes school to think about kids. Jean's pissed about that one. Hell, even pregnant and showing, you've got more guys drooling over you than she does."

"Kitty, Ah think yah crazy."

"I wasn't done. She was way jealous even before you were pregnant. You had the hottest bod of all the X-girls. You've got curves where she doesn't. You bagged the hottest guy in the mansion, with that totally sexy accent. She married stick-up-his-ass Summers. Logan adores you but hardly acknowledges her. Everything she's worked so hard for, you've gotten no problem."

"And while she was flirting and makin out with guys in high school, Ah couldn't touch anyone without knockin em out."

"Exactly. You've got, like, total control. She still doesn't. Not of her powers, not of her life. You go out and party and have a great time while she sits here and baby-sit's the younger kids. Logan takes you out drinking with him and you come back drunk off your ass, but you're fine in the morning. You and Remy go out clubbing with the students while Jean and Scott are analyzing whatever. The students all love you and Remy, while they look at her and Scott with suspicion because it usually means something bad when they're around. You've got what she doesn't."

"Ya know, Kit, crazy as all that sound, ya might be right."

"Like, duh."

"Well, as my thanks for yah infinite wisdom, ya need any help with the weddin?"  
"I think we're good for now. I've got to order the cake and find the bridesmaid dresses, but other than that and the invitations, we're good."  
"Yah've done all the stuff on that list ya had?"  
"Pretty much. I've talked to the florist about what I want. I've got my dress pretty much picked. Lance is taking care of the DJ. The tuxes still need to be picked, but that won't take long. The caterer is set up. The guest list is almost done. Lance and I are going to look at invitations tomorrow. The décor is being done by a friend that owns a company in Bayville that does that kind of stuff."

"Wow. Seems lahke ya got it all under control."

"Yeah. At this rate, I'll be done planning by fall and then I'll get almost a year to relax. What about the nursery? Need any help?"  
"Remy might need some help paintin cause he doesn't want me in there with the paint fumes. We're still waitin to decide what color it's gonna be. Then we can decorate it however we want. Logan agreed to help."

"Of course. He'd do anything for you. You're like a daughter to him." The girls were silent for a minute. Then Kitty interrupted it with a squeal. "We should totally have a sleep over."

"Kitty, we're twenty something years old. And ya wanna have a sleep over?"

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun. We can invite Wanda over and have all the old New Recruits hang out with us."

"And what makes ya think that Ah want to spend a night away form my bed?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"You don't care about your bed. You just don't want to spend a night away from Remy."

"Ah happen to be very attached to my bed, thank ya."

"And even more so to the Cajun you share it with. And the um, activities," Kitty grinned, "that are engaged in while in that bed."

"Fahne," Rogue agreed, mainly to get Kitty off of the subject of her sex life. "When do ya wanna have this thing?"

"How about Friday night?"

"Fahne with m, but yah gonna have to check with the others. They might have big plans."

"Okay. First to ask Wanda, because parties suck without her." Kitty grabbed the phone and dialed the very familiar number. "Hey, Wanda…it's Kitty…we're having a party on Friday. Wanna come?…" Rogue halfway listened to the one sided conversation. She was wondering if Remy was having fun yet. She was drawn back by Kitty's scream. "Yes!…Okay, see you then." She hung up and turned back to Rogue. "Wanda's coming."

"Ah figured that."

"Come on," Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged her off the bed. "Let's go ask everyone else."

* * *

Wanda hung up the phone and turned back to the TV.

"Who was that?" their fearless leader asked from his chair. He was tuning his guitar.

"Your fiancé."

"Kitty?"

"Do you have more than one?"

"No. What did she want?"

Wanda grinned at him, glad for the chance to alleviate some boredom by torturing him. The grin scared Lance. Wanda did not grin very often.

"She just called to ask me if I would run off to Vegas and be a witness to her marriage to Scott." Wanda watched Lance's face turn to disgust.

"As if Kitty would ever go for him. She's got more taste than that." Wanda eyed his ripped jeans and decided not to comment. She had just opened her mouth to say something when she heard voices upstairs.

"You crazy ass Aussie! You lit the damn bathroom on fire!" Pietro's voice yelled. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Oy did not. It's not on fire. Oy've got it under control."

"You son of a…" This phrase was interrupted by a loud thump on the ceiling.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"My flamethrower!"

"My hand. You burnt my hand, you psycho!"

"My eye! You don't punch a man in his eye, you white-haired bastard!"

"What's goin on out here, yo? Ah!"

"Hahahahaha! Burn!"

"Those were my pants yo!"  
"Like I wanted to see that! Ow! Dammit, Pyro! Do you have any idea how long it takes me to do my hair! You ruined it!"

"Jesus! Sorry, mate! Ow! Don't kick me! I think you broke my ribs!"

"I'm getting out of here, yo!" Todd came hopping down the stairs. The sounds of the fight in the hallway followed him. He jumped into the living room. "They're gonna kill each other, yo."

Wanda and Lance eyed each other. "You want it?" Wanda asked him. He shook his head and went back to playing his guitar. Wanda sighed and got up.

"What the hell is going on up here?!" Wanda was at the top of the stairs before her sentence was finished. She was greeted by the sight of Pyro and Pietro rolling around on the floor. They were throwing punches and trading insults.

"No wonder that kicked you out of Australia. You fight like a girl!"

"Oy ain't the one with a black eye, now am I mate?"

"Die, you sonofabitch! Die!"

Wanda rolled her eyes again and tried to get their attention. "Guys…" Pietro and Pyro continued to thrown punches. Wanda finally got fed up and hexed each of them into their own room before taking a fire extinguisher to the bathroom.

She flopped back down on the sofa and looked around. "Where's Fred?"

Todd looked up from his spot on the floor. "I haven't seen him, yo."

"Me either." said Lance from his chair, puzzled at how none of them could notice Fred was missing. Wanda shrugged and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

* * *

Logan and Remy were playing a game of pool at the local bar. Logan sank his last shot, beating the Cajun. "Guess that means I owe ya a drink, non?"  
"That's right, bub." Remy went over to the bar and sat on a stool. He ordered two beers and turned his back to the bar to look around a little. The air in the place was smoky. It was a pretty nice place. The bartender placed the drinks in font of him and he paid the guy. He had turned around to go back to the pool table where Logan was now playing another guy when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, there. I haven't seen you around here before."

He turned to see an attractive dark haired woman. She was shorter than Rogue with a pretty face and decent body. He took everything, from her blue eyes to her low cut shirt to her tight jeans and her expensive looking shoes. "Hello. Have we met before?"

"Not that I remember. And trust me, I'd remember meeting you. I'm Jasmine." She offered her hand.

"Remy," he replied, shaking her hand.

"What a lovely name. So, Remy, are you from around here?"

"Oui."

"Nice accent. Louisiana?"  
"N' Awlins born and bred."

"I love New Orleans. I try to make it Mardi Gras every year." Remy watched her eyes travel the length of his body. "Maybe we'll see each other there?" Her voice had taken a seductive tone.

"Doubt it. Wouldn't want to leave my wife here by herself."

"Oh, you're married." Her voice now sounded deflated. "Figures. They're always married or gay."

"I definitely ain't gay."

"She's one lucky girl. Must be beautiful to snag a man like you."

"She is."

"What's her name?"

"Rogue."

"Rogue? What kind of a name is that?"  
"Nickname."  
"Ah." Jasmine took a sip of her drink. "What's she look like?"  
"Why ya so interested in my wife?"

"Just trying to figure out what kind of a girl it takes to get a man like you."

"Okay. Ya wanna see a picture of her?"  
"Sure." Remy dug out his wallet and handed her a picture of Rogue. "Wow. She is beautiful."

"Yeah." Remy gazed at the picture. It was his favorite picture of Rogue. It had been taken a few weeks ago, before she found out she was pregnant. She was wearing her usual tank top and jeans with her usual amount of midriff exposed between her navel and hips. She was leaning against the railing in front of the mansion. But the thing that always got him was her smile. Not one of those fake smiles people usually have in pictures, it was a genuine smile. It made her make-up free face even more beautiful.

"Guess there's a reason I lost this time."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. I get the guy about half the time. Then again, not many guys I've tried to get have a wife that looks like her."

"Doesn' matter what she looks like. She's a southern girl. Nothin I love better than her attitude." Remy replaced the picture next to another favorite of his. In it, he had his arms wrapped around Rogue and his chin resting on her shoulder. They were both smiling happily. "Love to stay and chat, but I owe my friend over there a beer."

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"Mebbe." Remy picked up the beers and headed back to Logan. He didn't see the girl that he had been talking to slip outside and shift back into Mystique.

"He really does love her."

* * *

Kitty had been dragging Rogue around the mansion for half an hour, asking the over 16 girls if they wanted to come to a sleepover.

"Kit, why are we askin some of the newer kids?"  
"It's, like, a great bonding experience. Besides, we used to have sleepovers with the New Recruits and Jean. It's not that much of an age difference."

"Kit, the New Recruits were fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen. Jean was nineteen. Not that much of a difference."

"So, we're inviting any of them over the age of sixteen. You and Wanda are only twenty two. That's only six years."

"Fahne." Rogue gave up. It couldn't be that bad. "So this thing is supposed to be Friday? Ya realize that only gives us tomorrow and Friday to get ready, right?"  
"Of course. There's not much to get ready for anyway. We just need snacks and stuff like that. Maybe some movies, but I'm sure one of us has some good ones."

"Gawd, that means yah planning on playin some of those games."

"Like, duh. That's part of the fun in it." Kitty dragged her to the next door. "You think we should invite Jean?"

"She needs some time away from Scott."

"That a yes?" Kitty knocked on the door.

"Why not."

"Hello?" A tall green-eyed brunette answered the door.

"Like, hey, Ally."

"Who is it, Al?" A brown eyed blonde appeared next to Ally. "Hey, Kitty. Hi, Rogue."

"Hey, Cecile."

"Okay, so I have this totally great idea. Are you busy on Friday?" The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "Great. We were, like, planning on having a sleep over kind of thing in my room. You know, makeovers, games, junk food, all that stuff. Are you in?"  
The girls looked at each other again. Cecile shrugged. "Sure. Count us in." Ally told them.

"Like, great. See you later." Kitty was already pulling Rogue down the hallway. "Okay. So we've got us, Tabby, Mara, Cecile, Jubes, Ally, Rahne, Caitlin, Roxy, Zoe, Wanda, Macy, Laura, Jas, Kelly, and Lila. The only one left to ask is Jean. Oh, and we should call Amanda. I men, I know her and Kurt aren't dating anymore, but she's fun to hang out with."

"Sounds great, Kitty. Let's go ask Jen. Then Ah can bother ya while Ah wait for Remy to get back."

"Okay. We should probably see if Amara and Tabby can, like, help us get everything together."

"Fahne with me." They went back to the teacher's wing of the mansion. Kitty knocked on the door across from Logan's.

"Coming." Scott opened the door. "Kitty? Rogue? What are you doing here?"

"Ah live don the hall."

"Oh yeah. But what's Kitty doing here?"

"Is Jean around?"

"Um, yeah. Jean!" Jean walked out of the closet.

"Kitty? Rogue?"

"Like, hey. We're planning on having a sleepover type thing on Friday and we were wondering if you want to come. You know, spend some time with the girls."  
"Sure. I'd love to come."

"Cool. It's only for the sixteen and over girls, so it should be fun."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Oh, and it's in my room. See you later." Kitty and Rogue headed for Tabitha and Amara's room. Kitty was talking a mile a minute about the upcoming party. Rogue was just listening and adding comments. The knocked on the door.

"It's open," Tabitha's voice yelled from somewhere inside.

"Like, hey."

"Rogue, Kitty, glad you stopped by. Now we can start the party."

"Actually, that's what we came to talk to you about. A party."

Rogue saw Tabby starting to get excited. "Not that kind of party. Kit wants to have a sleepover kinda thing for all the girls over sixteen that live here."

"Sounds cool."

"So you'll come then?"

"Yeah. Count me and Mara in."

"Great. It's Friday in my room."

"That's not why we came by. Can yah help us get for the thing?"

"Sure. No problem. I'm guessing that this is an alcohol free party?"

"Course it is. No underage drinkin in the mansion, remember?" Rogue asked seriously. Then her face broke into a grin. "That's why we'd always drink outside, sugah. Sides, ya can't have a party without me and Ah can't drink right now."

"Oh, yeah. The babies."

"They're the reason Ah'm helping Kitty. If it wasn't for them, Ah'd be drinkin with Logan and Remy."

"Wait. You're coming to the sleepover? Why in the hell would you want to do that when you've got that hot Cajun in your bed?"  
"Kitty talked me into it."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Not much Lancitty, but I did add some Brotherhood in there. I felt like the story needed a little comic relief. And of course, what story is complete without Mystique's shape shifting. I think that I'm going to put the babie's sexes in the next chapter. Any ideas for names are more than welcome. And sorry if I totally butchered the Aussie accent. I'm trying to avoid using accents much because I suck at them. I can only do Rogue's because I live in the South, so I kinda know how it should sound. But anyway, R & R. It'll get your name mentioned under my thanks to reviewers list.**


	9. I Was Wrong

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

The next two days passed quickly and, before they knew it, it was time for Kitty's sleepover. Everyone went together their stuff after dinner. They were supposed to meet in Kitty's room around eight. Which led to Rogue's current predicament.

"Chére, why do want to leave me alone in this big bed?"

"It's one night, Rems. It ain't gonna kill ya to sleep by yourself."

"Please." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No. Ah told Kitty that Ah would help her with this."

"Come on. Ya know how much I hate to sleep by myself when you're around."

"Hate to see how you survived for a year in Louisiana."

"That's hittin below the belt. I shared my bed with the cat that Jean Luc had." He watched her grab her pillow. "It ain't good for ya to sleep on the floor, chére."

"Ah know. Kit's letting me sleep in the spare bed."

"Oh." There went that argument. He sighed in resignation, "At least let me help ya carry stuff down there."

"Ah ain't helpless."

"I know, chére. It jus' makes me feel better."

"Fahne. Would this have anything to do with getting another good night kiss?"

"Mebbe." Remy smiled and gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her and settling into a deeper kiss. When they broke apart, Rogue handed him a pillow and some blankets. She grabbed a bag of candy that Kitty had picked up at the store earlier.

Rogue walked out the door with Remy on her heels. He rearranged the things in his arms so that he could put an arm around his wife's waist. They passed Loagn in the hallway.

"Oh, God. Not you too, Stripes."

"That's what I said, mon ami."

"Fraid so, Logan."

"You're really gonna have a sleepover with the munchkins?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck. They're a rowdy bunch."

"Thanks, Ah think."

"Gumbo, up for a game of poker?"

"Always."

"Good, come back here after you've dropped Stripes off at her party." Logan ignored Rogue's glare. "It'll be you, me, Hank, Shades, and the tin-man."

"Ya ready to lose?"

"Nope." Logan walked into his room and shut the door. Rogue and Remy continued down the halls until they got to Kitty's room. Rogue carefully opened the door, looking out for phasing or flying objects and people. The coast was clear, so she stepped inside. Remy followed.

"Kit? Ya here?"

"Yeah. I'm right here." Kitty walked out of her bathroom. "Remy, I didn't know that you were into girl parties."

"I ain't. Not any more."

"He insisted on bringin my stuff down here for me." Rogue set the bag of candy down on the floor. "Where's everyone at?"

"That's so sweet, Remy. And everyone isn't here yet. They've still got half an hour."

"Ya mean we could have had another half an hour? Chére…"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine. Where ya want you're stuff?" Rogue pointed to the empty bed. Remy set it down and turned back to face her. "Night, chére." He wrapped her arms around her.

"Night, Gambit." Rogue's arms found their way around his neck. She leaned in for a kiss.

"Je t'aime," he whispered as his lips got closer.

"Je t'aime aussi," Rogue whispered softly as their lips met.

"Get a room." Tabitha's voice interrupted them. Remy threw her a glare.

"I'll see ya in the morning, chére." He gave her another quick kiss before untangling himself from her arms and leaving.

"Why'd ya have to do that, Tabby? Ya always ruin my fun."

Tabitha smirked at her and set her stuff down. "It's so much fun, Rogue. I know you love doing it to everyone else."

"That ain't true. I never interrupt ya when yah with Pete, do Ah?"

Tabitha opened her mouth to reply when the door opened. Amara walked in, followed by Jubilee and Rahne.

"You can just, like, leave the door open." Kitty was putting drinks she'd stole from the kitchen in her mini fridge to keep them cold. She glanced at Rogue. "Any chance you can steal some of Remy's bourbon for me?"

"Yeah, right. He doesn't lahke sharing that stuff with me. It's be lahke tryin to separate Logan from his whiskey after a bad day."

Kitty made a face. "Forget I said anything."

"Remy has a stash of bourbon? Where?" Tabitha always perked up when alcohol was mentioned.

"Nowhere you'll ever find it, sugah," Rogue replied sweetly. Tabitha frowned at her.

"Aren't ya too young to drink?" Rahne asked innocently.

"Not in foreign countries. Are you saying that you've never drank?" Tabitha was curious again.

"I never said that."

"Ooh, even Rahne has a wild side." Tabitha was going into party girl mode. Kitty, Amara, and Rogue could sense it. "Wonder how wild? We'll have to play truth or dare later. Or maybe never have I ever."

"One problem, Tabs. Ya need booze for that one."

"Not really, Rogue. You can use anything." She grinned at her friend. "It's just more fun with booze."

Wanda came in to hear the last comment. "What's this I hear about booze?"  
Rogue looked up to see her closest friend. "We're debating about playing never have Ah ever without booze."

"It's not as fun, but it's possible. We could use soda or candy or something."

"Did someone say candy?" Cecile asked as she came through the door. She was followed by Ally, Mandy and Laura.

"Never have I ever."

"Can you play that without alcohol?"  
"Yeah." They turned to se who the voice belonged to. Caitlin, Roxy, Zoe, and Lila stood in the doorway.

"Who are we waitin on, K-girl?"  
"Jean, Jas, Kelly."

"We're here," Jas said from the doorway. Kelly followed her into the room.

"So now we're just waiting on Jean."

"Sorry," the tall red head came through the door. "I got stopped in the hall and interrogated by a Cajun." Rogue blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"What? Ah can't control what he does." There was silence for a minute which was interrupted by Tabitha.

"Okay, so what should we do first?"  
"Sorry if I'm late." Amanda walked trough the door and shut it behind her.

"No problem. Take a seat." Amanda set her stuff down and sat on the floor with everyone else. "I've got it. Everyone grab a drink and sit in a circle in the middle of the floor. We can put some junk food in the center."

Everyone followed Tabby's orders and grabbed a drink from the mini fridge before settling themselves in a circle. The middle of the circle was filled with chips, cookies, and candy.

"Okay. So, I'm guessing that everyone doesn't know everybody. Right?" Most of the girls nodded. "So I'm figuring that we can do the whole introduction thing. You know, name, age, and one fact. Then we get to play truth or dare. Jean, you're oldest so you start."

"Okay. I'm Jean Grey-Summers. I'm 23 and married to Scott." Jean looked at the dark haired girl next to her.

"Amanda Sefton. I'm 19. I'm human and I used to date Kurt. I liked him more in his blue fuzzy form that with his inducer." Amanda turned her gaze to the girl next to her.

"Ally Smithson. I'm 16, almost 17. I'm an only child from the same town as Zoe." She turned to look at the blue eyed redhead next to her.

"Roxy Turner. I'm 18. My real name is Roxanne, but I prefer Roxy. I am addicted to cream soda. I freak if I don't have my daily fix." Her gaze fell on the brunette next to her.

"Kitty Pride. 20 years old. I'm engaged to a member of the Brotherhood that is from my hometown. I actually went to school with him in Illinois before my powers manifested."

"Tabitha Smith. 19. I've been an X-girl, and a Brotherhood chick. I still hang out with the Brotherhood whenever possible. Oh and my main joy in life is aggravating the Badger."

"Jas Mueler. I'm 18. I lived in Brazil with my parents for five years before I came here," the lavender-eyed blonde told the group. She looked at the curly haired brunette next to her. The girl's grey eyes sparkled.

"Mandy Lile. 17 going on 18. I was in a TV commercial when I was ten."

"Amara Aquilla. 19. I'm a Nova Roman princess."

"Cecile Masten. 17. I tried out for Ms. America." She glanced at the girl next to her. She had streaked blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Zoe Graft. 19. I have never been around this many girls at one time." All the girl's laughed at the comment.

"Laura. 17. I'm a clone of Wolverine created by Hydra." The serious ark-haired girl looked at the bubbly blond next to her.

"Caitlin Moody. I'm 16. I'm a cheerleader and volleyball star back home."

"Rogue. Ah'm 21. Ah was kidnapped by my husband before he joined the X-Men. He took me to Mardi Gras. Oh and Ah used to be Goth in a big way."

"Wanda Maximoff. 22. My father is Magneto. I'm part of the Brotherhood and I live with a crazy Aussie."

"Lila Kline. 17. I was born and raised in Las Vegas. I'm the daughter of a casino owner there."

"Jubilee, well technically it's Jubilation Lee, but I prefer Jubilee. 17. I'm from Cali."

"Kelly Morgan. 16. I knew Lila before we found out we were mutants."

"Rahne Sinclair. 17. I'm from Scotland. I dated Roberto before my parents pulled me out of here a few years ago."

"Okay. That's everyone. What do you say we play truth or dare?" Tabitha asked.

"Sounds good," Kitty replied. The rest echoed her.

"Okay. I'll go first. Rogue, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tabitha smirked at her and Rogue automatically knew that it was a bad idea.

"Okay. How good is Remy in bed?" The younger girls looked surprised at the question. The girls that had lived there for a while were eagerly awaiting her answer. Most of them had wondered that at some point.

"Ah'm not answerin that."

"You have to. You picked truth."

"Only cause Ah was scared of a dare ya might come up with." Tabitha gave Rogue a sad look. "Fahne. Very."

"Very what? Very good, very bad, very ok?" Amara asked.

"Didn't think ya'll cared so much bout how sex is with my husband. Very good. Very, very good." Rogue smiled, convincing them all that she wasn't lying.

"Why would you want to know if a teacher was good in bed or not?" Caitlin asked.

"Have you ever seen that man without a shirt on?" Tabitha asked the younger girl. She shook her head. "Let me tell you, that man has the body of a god." She looked over at Rogue.

"What? Ah ain't gonna argue with ya."

"And it's different to wonder stuff like that about Remy than it would be to wonder about, say, Logan or Beast."

"You mean since he's younger?"

"Well, kind of. See Scott is younger than Remy by three years, so Remy isn't the youngest. But Remy's a more casual laid back kind of guy."

"More like a friend than a teacher. I get it."

"Yeah. Well add that to the fact that he was a teacher when him and Rogue tied the knot…"

Caitlin turned to Rogue in shock. "You married one of your teachers?"

"Well, Ah was datin him before the Prof offered him a job here. He was just an X-Man when we got involved. Then he startin teachin and we kept datin. Then one day we were sittin there," Rogue paused and looked around the room, " actually, we were sittin on that balcony, and he said that we should get married. Ah lahked the idea, so we got married the day before Ah turned twenty. Anyway, Ah think it's my turn."

Rogue looked around the circle of girl's surrounding her. "Wanda, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. I'll go with dare."

"Ah dare ya to call the Brotherhood pretending to be Kitty. Ya gotta get one secret out of him before ya can hang up."

"Alright, but I'm not doing it in here. You all make too much noise." Wanda took the phone and went into the bathroom. The girls could hear her talking with a little bit of valley girl. She came out five minutes later. "He has nightmares about those Teletubby things." She sat back down in her spot. "Ally, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"Ten." A light blush stained the younger girls cheeks. "It was from my first boyfriend. Um, Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on a bikini, go outside, pick a window, and sing A Pirates Life For Me at the top of your lungs to whoever is in the room."

"Okay. Kitty, can I borrow a bikini?"

"Sure." Kitty handed her a navy blue bikini. Amanda left the room and Kitty opened the balcony doors so they could hear. Sure enough, they heard Amanda singing followed by a shout.

"Amanda? Vhat the hell are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Kurt. Shit. I forgot this was your window."

"Keep singing!" Tabitha yelled off the balcony. Amanda's voice picked up and finished the song. She came back into the room laughing.

"So, did you, like, actually forget that was Kurt's window?"  
"Nope. I just wanted to see his reaction."

The game continued for a good hour before they started to get bored. "Okay, I've got another idea. Since we all know each other a little better, let's play Never Have I Ever."

"What are we gonna play it with?"

"Got it under control." Tabitha pulled out some shot glasses and a case of Red Bull. "Not quite alcohol, but it works." She passed out the shot glasses and gave each girl a can of Red Bull. Rogue got root beer instead. "I'm guessing you know how to play?" Everybody nodded. "Let's get started then."

Everyone filled their glass with Red Bull and waited for someone to go. "I'll go," Kitty volunteered. "Never have I ever gotten so trashed that I don't remember anything the next day." Wanda, Tabitha, Amara, and Roxy all took a shot of Red Bull.

"Whoa. Wanda, ya got so drunk that ya didn't remember anything?"

"Yeah. That's when I woke up next to that psycho."

"Oh."

"Never have I ever gone all the way on a first date." Jean, Kitty, Tabitha, and Zoe all took their shots.

"Kit?"

"Technically a first date. But it was the fifth or sixth time me and Lance go back together."

"Jean?"  
"First date after me and Scott got back together."

"Tabby?"

"Speedy. Nuff said."

"Okay. Never have I ever made out in the backseat of my parent's car while one of them was driving." They all just looked at each other. "Guess I'm not the only one."

"Never have I ever kissed a biker." Rogue, Wanda, Mandy, Jas, and Tabitha took their shots.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm? Oh, John. Once."

"Tabby?"

"Metal man."

"Mandy?"

"Guy back in my hometown."

"Jas?"

"Best friend."

"Never have I ever run around Wal-Mart in a bikini." Half the girls emptied their glasses.

"Never have I ever been caught with a guy in a changing room." Wanda, Rogue, Tabitha, Kitty, Jean, Ally, Roxy, Amanda, and Zoe drank their glass.

"Never have I ever gotten arrested." Tabitha, Wanda, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Amara downed theirs.

"Damn missions," Rogue mumbled.

"Never have I ever ate a quart of ice cream in one setting." Most of the girls drank on this one.

The games continued late into the night, with the girls finally settling down around three in the morning. Kitty and Rogue were the last two up.

"Hey, Kit?"  
"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head back to my room. I really don't feel like waking up your room with morning sickness."

"Kay." Kitty snuggled down into her pillow. "Night, Rogue."

"Night, Kit." Rogue grabbed her stuff and headed back to her room. Logan's door opened when she passed it.

"Stripes? What're ya still doin up?"

"I'm on my way back from Kitty's little party. Did I wake you up?"  
"Nope. I hadn't gone to sleep yet. Gumbo and the others just left my room bout half an hour ago."

"Poker game?"

"Yep. That husband of yours should be fun in the morning."

"Why?"

"He'll have a nice hangover. Those eyes will make it even better."

"Yeah. They're beautiful, but I always forget that they're kinda sensitive. Night, Logan."

"Night, Stripes." Logan closed the door.

Rogue went into her room and crawled into bed next to her husband. He shifted and opened an eye.

"Rogue? Chére, what ya doin here?"

"Ah didn't want to get sick in Kitty's room in the morning, so Ah came back here."

"Oh." Remy's voice was fading. Rogue knew he'd be out in a minute. She crawled into his arms, which automatically tightened around her. They were both out within five minutes.

* * *

Logan was right. Rogue was at eight the next morning to go for a walk. She had quit running, but still tried to get up and do some exercise in the morning. When she got back to the mansion, Remy was still sleeping. Rogue gently shook him, knowing that he'd need to be up when the kids woke up. It was already after nine and the kids usually woke up around ten on the weekends when they didn't have training.

Remy groaned and rolled over. "Go way."

"Remy, come on. Get up."

"Non. Go way."

Rogue put her hands on her hips. "Remy Lebeau, get yah ass outta bed."

Remy opened his eyes and groaned, shutting them again. "Don't talk so loud, chére. My head is killin me."

"Yah want some aspirin, hun?"

"Please." Rogue handed him some and a glass of water.

"Come on, sugah. Ah let ya sleep until after nine."

"Thanks, chére." He sat up and carefully opened his eyes. "Ya really think they're gonna want me watchin kids with a hangover?"

"Logan won't care. Hank'll probably not notice. Ororo will give ya a disapproving look and not say anything. The Professor will talk with ya tomorrow about responsibilty. Scott will look down at ya in disgust. So will jean. Magneto's seen ya hungover so many tahmes it probably won't phase him."

"Ya know them too well, chére."

"Ah've lived here long enough. Now come on. Get up."

"Fine." He rolled out of bed and got dressed.

Remy spent the rest of the day keeping an eye on the large group of teens that were outside. Rogue lounged by the pool for a large part of the afternoon, adding to her already nice tan. She alternated between watching the teens and reading a book, so she was technically doing her job.

* * *

On Wednesday, Rogue and Remy had an appointment with Hank. The blue mutant was happy to see them, as always. He was working on his research when they came in.

"Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Hank."

The blue mutant stood up from his chair and stretched. "Ready to do this, Rogue?"

"Yeah." She had already sat on the table, knowing what was coming.

"Okay. Same thing as last time." Rogue laid still, holding Remy's hand, while Hank performed her ultrasound. "Hmm, now this is unusual."

"What? Is something wrong?"  
"Last time I was sure that I saw two fetuses. Now I can only find one."

"What does that mean?"

"It's possible that one died, or that the two fused. In either case, there is only one fetus left in your uterus."

"So we're not having twins?"  
"I'm afraid not, Rogue."

"Oh."

"But you are having a son."

"A son. Wow. We're gonna have a son, Rems." Rogue looked at Remy with a look of pure love in her eyes.

"I heard, chére." Remy was smiling. He was going to have a son. He pressed his lips to Rogue in a light kiss.

"Would you like to listen to his heart?"

"Of course." They listened to the steady rhythm of their sons heartbeat.

"Since there is only one heartbeat, it reaffirms my earlier suspicions. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hank. We're still having a baby boy."

"Yes, you are. And from what I can tell, he is completely healthy. Now to check on you." Hank finished examining Rogue. They were practically attacked as they left the med bay. The older half of the mansion had gathered around them as soon as they stepped out.

"So, like, how are the babies?"  
"Baby," Rogue corrected.

"What?"  
"Hank could only find one and there was only one heartbeat."

"Rogue, I'm so sorry," Jean said, giving the younger girl a hug.

"It's fahne, really. But now Ah've got to worry bout what Remy is gonna teach his son."

"You're having a boy?"

"Yeah." Rogue and Remy were both assaulted by hug crazy mutants. After everyone had hugged each of them at least once, they backed off a little.

"So, like, what color is the nursery going to be?"  
"Ah still like Amara's idea of paintin it green."

"Green, it is, chére."

"Like, now we can start working on it. And we can go baby shopping!"

"Oh, gawd. Baby shopping with Kitty. Somebody kill me now." Rogue smiled as Kitty grabbed her wrist and drug her toward the elevator. "Where are we goin?"  
"Baby shopping!"

"Can Ah at least get dressed?"

"Only if you hurry." Tabitha, Amara, and Jean all followed, not wanting to miss out on baby shopping with Rogue.

Rogue frowned at Kitty. "Ah didn't even get to kiss Remy goodbye."

* * *

**Please don't kill me for my plot twist in there. If the sleepover part is kinda weak, it's because my sleepovers usually involve one or two friends and talking not games. So I tried on that one. I'm working on the next chapter and I have the baby's name. From now on, the chapters will probably cover more time to finish this story up and skip the boring details. I'm planning on ending the story sometime after Kitty and Lance get married. But as of right now, I am planning on a sequel. Anyway, R & R. And thanks to all my reviewers: artistic-angel825, RomyGirl123, PetiteDiable, Umi Pryde, Numbeh 013, Cerdwyn3, cooltangarine, and MarvelGirl 09.**


	10. Meet The Family

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

The girls went into all the baby stores in the mall. Rogue ended up with several bags of stuff for the nursery. The other girls ended up with stuff for themselves or the baby.

"We've got to have a baby shower for you," Tabitha said from the backseat on the way back to the Institute.

"You're, like, right, Tabby. It'll be so much fun."

"We've also got to plan Kitty's wedding shower and bachelorette party."

"There's a lot to do."

"Well, like, don't worry too much about my bachelorette party. I've still got ten months until the wedding, so there's plenty of time for that."

"Well, the baby shower will have to wait til Ah get back."

"Where are you going, Rogue?"

"Me and Remy are planning on visitin his family down in Louisiana before too long."

"We probably won't have it until you're closer to your due date. When are you due, anyway?"

"March 12th. So ya'll still have six and a half months." Jean parked the car and thy all climbed out. The all headed up to the nursery to put the baby stuff away.

When they opened the door, they were shocked. In the few hours that the girls had been gone, the boys had painted and put the furniture together. The walls were a light green that made the white furniture stand out. They were painting the trim white when the girls stepped into the room.

"Like, wow. It looks great." The other girls nodded their agreement.

"Ya like it, chére?"

"It's perfect, Rem." She leaned in for a kiss when his cell rang. He mumbled a few curse words as he looked at the number before stepping into the hallway. Rogue followed him.

"Hello." Remy stepped into their room and let Rogue come in before he shut the door.

"Remy?"

"Who else would it be, Jean Luc?"

"Y' never know."

"What d'ya want? I was kinda in the middle of something."

"Sorry. Jus' wanted t' know if y' and y' wife wanted t' come t' the anniversary party on Saturday."

"What anniversary party?"

"Henri and Mercy's. Who else's would it be?"

"Dunno. Five years, right?"  
"Oui."

"Hang on a minute." Remy covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Chére, ya wanna go to my brother's anniversary party?"

"Sure, sugah. When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Sounds fahne, Remy."

Remy put the phone back to his ear. "We'll be there."

"Good. Plan on spending a week down here."

"Why a week?"

"Y' Tante been askin bout you, boy. She'd skin me alive if y' didn't."

"Fine." They said their goodbyes and hung out. "Fuck." Remy sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, sugah?" Rogue sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders. She could feel how tense he was.

"We're staying for a week."

"What's so bad bout that?"

"A week in the Guild house is hell."

"Calm down, sugah. It can't be that bad."

"It is. Just wait."

"Ah think Ah know something that'll take yah mind off stayin with yah father." Rogue leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Her lips moved to his neck and down to his shoulders. Remy smirked and turned to plant a hard kiss on her mouth.

Neither noticed when the door opened. Kitty stood there in shock for a minute, then smiled and silently shut the door. "I think I'll just leave them alone."

* * *

Two days later, Rogue and Remy flew to New Orleans. They were met at the airport by Henri and Lapin. Looking at the two shorter dark haired men, Rogue could tell that Remy was adopted. His hair was several shades lighter and had a copper color to it. He also stood a good three inches taller than the other two men.

"Remy." Henri stepped forward and gave his younger brother a hug.

"De Prince of Thieves has returned." Lapin grinned at Remy before hugging him.

Both men noticed Rogue. "And who is dis belle femme?" Lapin asked, bowing to her.

"Ah'm Rogue."

"She's my wife." Bothe men's jaws dropped and they stared in stunned silence.

"Y' what?"

Henri grinned at his brother. "Y' mean dat y' actually found a belle woman t' marry y'?"

"Very funny, Henri. Spend some time with her, then ya know why I married her." Remy smiled at Rogue as he put an arm around her waist.

"Y' must be special, Rogue, for mon frère t' marry y'."

"She is." Remy glanced around at all the people in the airport. "Ya mind getting outta here? I really don't want to be recognized by anybody."

"Fraid of exes in the crowd?"

"Non, chére. I'm afraid of bein seen with these two." He motioned to his brother and cousin. Rogue laughed as they followed the two down to the baggage claim. The got their bags and followed the two out to a car.

Remy pointed out places as they drove toward the LeBeau mansion. Rogue loved the old city.

"Looks a lot different than last tahme, sugah."

Henri looked at them in his rearview mirror. "Last time? Y' been here before?"

"Yeah. Ah was down here for Mardi Gras a few years ago with Remy."

He gave his brother a harsh look. "Y' brought her here before? And y' didn't tell us?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Henri leave him alone." Lapin turned to look at Rogue over the seat. "Y' from de South?"

"Yeah. Ah lived in Mississippi til Ah was 16."

"Knew y' didn't sound like y' was from de North."

They talked back and forth for the remainder of the ride. They asked Rogue more about herself and she asked them about their family and themselves. Before she knew it, they were driving on a lane that ran through the swamp.

"What is it with yah Guilds and havin houses in bayous?" Henri and Lapin looked at each other at the comment. Then they both turned their gaze to Remy.

"She's the one that helped me save Jean Luc from the Rippers a few years back." The two older men looked surprised by his statement.

"How old are y'?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh."

They pulled up in front of the mansion and climbed out of the car. Rogue watched as a pretty blond came out of the house to great them. She threw her arms around Remy's neck in a hug.

"Remy. Good t' see y' again." She pulled back and glanced at Rogue. "Dis must be y' wife."

"Oui. Rogue, this is Henri's wife, Mercy. Mercy, this is Rogue."

Rogue turned to face the older girl. "Nice to meet ya."

Mercy smiled. "Same here." She allowed her eyes to roam over the younger girl. She turned to glare at Remy. "Remy, y' didn't tell us dat she was pregnant."

"I didn't talk to any of y'. Jean Luc knew. Take it up with him."

Henri looked at them in surprise. "Wait. She's pregnant?"

"Y' mean y' didn't notice?" Merci looked shocked.

"Non."

"Why did I marry y'?" Mercy asked with a smile. Then she turned back to Rogue and Remy. "I best be getting y' inside before Jean Luc comes lookin for y'. Henri, y' mind puttin their stuff in Remy's old room?" she called over her shoulder as she led the two into the massive house.

"Stick close, chére," Remy whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't want ya gettin lost. Mercy, Jean Luc can wait. Where's Tante?"

"Remy, Jean Luc told me t' bring y' to his office when y' got here. I'm not gonna go against him."

"I know where his office is. We'll make it there. I just want to introduce Rogue to Tante."

"Good t' see y' again, Remy." Remy stopped and looked to where the voice came from.

"Etienne? That you?"

A figure emerged from a shadowy room off the hallway. "Oui." Rogue took a minute to study the man. Almost as tall as Remy. Same dark hair as many of the LeBeaus she'd met. Same brown eyes.

"Rogue, this is my cousin, Etienne." Rogue smiled and the man gasped.

"Y' mean t' tell me that y' actually married a belle fille?"

"Sugah, ya've gotta be the fourth person to tell him that since we got here. And ya only the fourth person we've run into." She glanced at Remy. "Are ya really that bad?"

"Non."

"Oui." Etienne answered at the same time.

"Etienne…"

"Remy, come on. Jean Luc is waitin for y'. Y' got plenty of time to catch up later." Remy frowned but followed Mercy. She stopped in front of a set of double doors and knocked.

"Come in." Mercy opened the door and walked in, smiling at her father in law. "Mercy, thank y'." He looked at the son that was leaning on the doorway, an arm around a girl by his side. "Remy, y' can come in, y' know."

"Oui. Just tryin to decide if I want to." Rogue frowned up at her husband. Remy took the hint and stepped into the office. "Y' remember Rogue?"

Jean Luc looked at her for a second. "Oui. I remember de white streaks. Nice t' see y' again, chére. Y' married de one dat helped y' save me?"

"Seems that way."

"Y' loved her then, didn't y'?

"Oui."

"Thought so. Welcome t' our home, petit." His eyes traveled to her slightly swollen stomach. "How y' and de bébés?"

"Bébé," Remy corrected.

"I thought y' told me that she b' havin twins."

"We thought that she was." He shrugged. "The doctor was wrong. We're having a boy."

Jean Luc's eyes lit up. "Y' havin a fils?"

"Oui." Remy's arm tightened around Rogue.

A knock sounded on the door. "What?"

The door opened to reveal Henri. "Tanta wants t' see Remy and his femme."

Jean Luc waved a hand at them. "Go. We'll talk later."

Remy and Rogue followed Henri out of the office. "Thank ya, Henri."

"Don't thank moi. Tante heard y' voice and wanted t' see her bébé." Henri grinned as he repeated Tante Mattie's statement. "Figured y' might wanna see her before she thinks y' avoidin her."

"Oui. Ya ready, chére?"

"Ah'm always ready, Remy."

Henri chuckled. "I can see why y' chose dis one, Remy. She got spirit."

"Oui. And a mean right hook."

"Remy, Ah only hit ya once." Henri raised his eyebrows at this comment. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah was sparrin with him and he didn't move fast enough."

"She got me right in the jaw, Henri." Henri laughed at the thought of Rogue punching his brother in the jaw.

"Ya had it comin, Swamp Rat."

"Name callin's not nice, chére."

"It ain't name callin if it's true."

"She's belle, she's got spirit and she's as stubborn as y'. I think y' may have met y' match, Remy."

"Remy? Dat y' chile?" Remy smiled as he heard his Tante's voice. He pulled Rogue into the kitchen.

"Oui. It's me."

The lady gave him a hug. "Y' look skinner den when y' left."

"Non. Just been working out more. Tante, meet Rogue, my wife." Mattie looked over the girl by Remy's side. She took in her still nearly flawless figure and her pretty face.

"Remy, she's belle." Remy grinned and Rogue smiled at the compliment. "Y' got beautiful eyes."

"Thank ya, ma'am."

"An' she's got manners! Just call me Tante. Remy, where'd y' find dis one?"

"New York."

"Non. She sounds like she's from Mississippi."

"Ah am. Ah'm a teacher at the same school as Remy."

"So y' met her at de school?"

"Non. I met her in battle."

"Battle? A pretty fille like dis?"

"Yeah. He tried to blow my hand off."

"Désolé. Again." He grinned at his wife.

"How de bébés?"

"Bébé. Mon fils."

"Y' watch him, Rogue. He ain't been round kids in years."

"Ah plan on it."

"Bon. Go get settled in. Dinner in an hour. Made y' favorite, Remy."

"Gumbo?"

"What else? Now get." She shooed them out of the kitchen.

"Well, chére, ya wanna go see more of the house or ya wanna head to our room?"

"We should probably unpack."

"Room it is. This way, mon amour." Remy took her hand and led her through the house to his old room. "Here we are." He opened the door and followed her inside.

Rogue looked around the room. It was decorated in black and crimson. A king sized bed was centered in the room. There were posters on the walls of motorcycles and bands. A panorama of New Orleans at night hung above the headboard. A few pieces of art hung here and there. It strongly resembled their room back at the Institute.

"Ya like it, chére?"

"It fits ya, sugah. All the red and black."

"Yeah." Remy flopped on the bed. When Rogue went to walk past him, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled down on top of him. Rogue smiled and kissed him. She pulled away and opened the nearest suitcase.

Rogue put away the clothes in the suitcase as Remy watched her. His red and black eyes roamed her body. Rogue could feel his eyes on her and she smiled to herself. She laid on the bed next to him on her side. "Yah turn, hun."

Remy groaned and covered his face. Rogue poked him in the ribs. "Fine. Ya win, chére." He rolled off the bed and put his clothes away before flopping back down next to her and pulling her into a kiss. Remy rolled them over so that she was straddling his hips. They were just getting into their make out session when someone knocked on the door.

"I swear this family has the worst timing." Remy grinned evilly. "Come in!" he called. Rogue turned her head as the door opened. Lapin stuck his head in and grinned when he saw Rogue still straddling Remy. Rogue's cheeks flamed when she realized what he was looking at, but she didn't move. "Ya want somethin or are ya just gonna stand there and stare at my wife?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Tante sent me t' get y' for dinner."

"Alright." Rogue got off of Remy and he stood up, pulling Rogue to her feet. "We're comin."

"Y' know y' need t' lock y' door when y' doin that, Remy." Lapin grinned at his younger cousin.

"Shut up. I seem to remember someone getting caught on the couch in a similar situation a few years ago."

"Yeah. Y' and that bitch." Rogue didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. She could tell from Remy's face. "Y' know she got married?"

"Thank God. Now she'll leave me alone." Remy pulled Rogue closer to his side and planted a kiss on her hair. They were silent the rest of the way to the dining room.

Rogue almost gasped as she saw the number of people in the room. There had to be at least thirty people seated at the long table. Rogue could feel their eyes on her as she walked next to Remy. She knew that they were all wondering who she was.

Jean Luc sat at the head of the table with Henri seated next to him on one side. On the other side, there were two empty seats. Remy led Rogue to them and took the one closest to Jean Luc. She found herself seated across from Mercy.

Jean Luc stood after Remy had taken his seat. "I'm sure y' have noticed that Remy is back. And I'm sure y' wonderin who the belle femme is with him." Jean Luc looked down the table before offering a smile to Rogue. "She is Remy's wife." People all up and down the table starting talking.

"Remy's married?"

"Must be a special girl."

"When did this happen?"

Jean Luc cleared his throat and all conversation died. "That ain't all. They're also having a fils." This got even more attention.

The man to Rogue's left leaned over and looked at Remy. "When'd y' get married?"

"Two years ago."

"Two years ago!" the man exclaimed loud enough that everyone at the table stopped talking and stared at them again. Rogue blushed and looked down at her plate.

Henri looked at him in disbelief from his spot across from him. "Y' mean that y' were married to her when y' were down here?"

"Yeah."

"Y' crazy enough t' leave a femme like that alone for a year?"

"Seemed like a better idea than bringin her here with everything that was goin on."

"That's why y' acted different. Y' didn' go clubbin. Y' refused to get drunk with us at bars. I thought mebbe y' got hit too hard or something." He turned to look at Jean Luc. "Y' knew bout this?"

"We'll talk bout this later. For now, everyone eat up." Jean Luc gave Henri a warning look as he opened his mouth to say something. Then his gaze turned to Remy. Remy stared back calmly. Sensing the tension between the men, Rogue lad her hand on Remy's arm. The tension eased slightly as he looked away.

Dinner was not rushed like at the Institute. Everyone took their time eating and sat around talking and drinking coffee when they were done. Jean Luc stood up with his mug and motioned for Remy and Henri to follow him. Rogue saw Mercy stand to follow her husband, so Rogue did the same. The other guild members didn't seem to notice their exit.

Jean Luc went back to office. Henri walked in and settled on the loveseat with Merci next to him. That left Remy in the armchair. He pulled Rogue into his lap and she settled back against his chest. Remy wrapped his arms tightly around her and she snuggled back against his chest. Everyone looked at Jean Luc expectantly.

"Henri, I did know that Remy was married. But I didn' know when he was here. He told me last week."

"Remy, why would y' hide somethin like that from us?"

"It was safer if ya didn't know about it."

"How do y' figure?"

"The Rippers couldn't find out bout her if ya didn't know."

"Y' lied to y' family t' protect her?"

"Oui."

Henri looked at Jean Luc in surprise. Jean Luc's expression mimicked his own. The both turned to look at Rogue. "Y' must b' something for Remy t' lie t' us so he could protect y'," Henri said.

"She is." Remy pressed a quick kiss to her hair before resting his chin on her head.

"Remy, I never seen y' hold a girl like that." Jean Luc was watching him intently. He'd never seen his youngest son just sitting there with his arms around a girl. Rogue yawned and Remy smiled warmly down at her.

"The guild is gonna be talkin now."

Jean Luc tore his eyes away from the couple in front of him. "What, Mercy?"

"Remy shows up wit' a pregnant wife after leavin a year ago. They gonna b' wantin answers."

"They won't care. There's a party tomorrow night. Y' know how they get when there'll b' a party."

"Y' right."

Remy looked down at the now sleeping girl. He looked at his adoptive father. "We done?"

"Why y' in such a hurry?"

"It's been a long day. It ain't good for mon chére or mon fils."

"Y' havin a boy?" Mercy asked excitedly.

"Oui."

Jean Luc smiled at his son and the sleeping girl in his arms. "Y' can go. Night, Remy." Remy stood up with Rogue still in his arms. She snuggled closer to Remy's chest and sighed. Remy grinned, knowing that everyone would be wondering what happened to the playboy that he used to be.

"Remy?" He turned around to face Jean Luc again. "Don't wake her up when y' get up in the morning. Let her sleep as late as she wants."

"Wasn't planning on wakin her. Night, Henri, Mercy, Jean Luc." Remy left the office and headed toward his room.

"Y' really think that's Remy?" Henri asked his wife.

"Course it is. He finally found a fille that can hold his attention."

"I remember her from a few years ago." They turned to look at Jean Luc. "When the Rippers had taken me, she helped Remy get me out. She had his attention then. I mentioned something bout her powers an' Remy just bout bit my head off. Never seen him so protective of a fille. She's special."

"What'd y' mean?"

"Remy brought her to Mardi Gras against her will. He needed her power t' find moi. She helped him get past the Ripper's security on Blood Moon Bayou. She found out he was usin her and left. Mais she came back t' help him. Then she saved him from a guy that wanted t' kill him. Said he'd done the wrong thing for the right reason. Somethin bout her mother and her doin the wrong thing. She saved us when Julian and Marius found us tryin t' get out."

"No wonder Remy kept her. She's got plenty of spirit."

"Oui. And she'll keep him in line."

"Y' better get t' bed. Y' got a long day tomorrow."

"Night, Jean Luc."

"Night, Mercy."

"Night, Pere."

"Night, mon fils." Jean Luc leaned back in his chair as they left. His thoughts were filled with questions about his youngest boy and his wife. He decided to think about it tomorrow and headed off to bed.

* * *

Remy gently put Rogue down on the bed. He took off her sneakers and pulled the covers over her.

"Remy? What're ya doin, sugah?"

"Ya fell asleep. I brought ya up to bed."

"Thanks." Rogue smiled up at him. "Ya mind grabbin my shorts for me?"

"Non." He opened a dresser drawer and pulled a pair of her mesh shorts. Rogue quickly changed and got back under the covers. Remy stripped down to his boxers and joined her in their bed. She smiled as she rolled over so she was facing him. Remy kissed her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and his arm rested on the curve of her waist. She was asleep within minutes and Remy soon followed.

* * *

**Okay. I know that I said that each chapter would cover a larger amount of time, but I forgot about them visiting the family when I said that. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I think there will be one or two more covering the New Orleans trip before they go back. Then time will pass quicker in the chapters. R & R. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. And sorry for the inconcsostencies with the accents. When I'm writing, I occasionally will forget about an accent, so the characters seem to talk with a heavier accent at times. And sorry for any typos. I checked this chapter, but I always seem to miss some.**


	11. Meet The Ex

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

At ten the next morning, Henri went up to get Remy. He knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to wake up Rogue. When there was no answer, he carefully opened the door. Rogue was still asleep and there was no sign of Remy. The bathroom door opened and Remy came out in just a pair of jeans. He frowned when he saw his brother.

"What ya doin here?" Remy whispered, pulling on a shirt.

"Mercy sent me t' get y'. We need some help with decoratin an' y' the tallest," Henri whispered back.

"I'm comin," Remy grabbed a card from he deck in the drawer and wrote Rogue a note. He put the card on the nightstand next to her and kissed her forehead before following his brother.

"I figured y' still b' sleepin."

"Non. I'm used to getting up early."

"Y' missed breakfast."

"I know. I'll eat something later." He yawned. "Any coffee left?"

"Should b'. Y' want me t' get y' a cup?"

"Please. Where are ya decoratin?"

"Ballroom an' outside."

"Thanks." Remy walked toward the ballroom. He could hear Mercy's voice giving instructions. He wrapped his sister-in-law in a hug. "Mornin, Mercy."

"Mornin, Remy. Bout time y' got up. Henri didn' wake Rogue did he?"

"Non. She's still sleepin. What d'ya need me to do?"

"Hang up stuff. No one else is tall enough."

"'Kay." Remy climbed on a ladder and followed Mercy's directions. Hr didn't notice when Henri came into the room with his coffee.

"Perfect, Rems." Remy climbed off the ladder and took his cup from Henri.

"Thanks."

"Y' welcome." Henri glanced at his watch then looked around the room. "I think y' done. Y' might wanna go check on y' wife. I ain't seen her yet."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Let her sleep," Mercy said, her eye never leaving the maids that were helping set up.

"She's usually up around five, Mercy."

"She'll be fine."

"I don't want her wanderin round the house and getting lost."

"I still need y' help. Send someone else t' check on her." Remy sensed that this was an argument he was going to lose.

"Fine. Where's Lapin or Etienne?"

"What y' need, Remy?" Lapin asked from behind him.

"Can ya check on Rogue for me. If she's up, bring her down here. If not, let her sleep. Mercy won't let me leave."

"Alright." Lapin disappeared down the hallway. He wound through the maze of hallways that led to Remy's room. When he got there, he knocked softly on the door. He heard movement inside, but didn't get an answer.

Lapin carefully opened the door and stepped inside. He didn't see Rogue at first. Then he turned his head and his jaw dropped. Rogue was standing in front of the closet in a pair of jeans and a black bra. Lapin cleared his throat and Rogue jumped. She slowly turned to look at him.

"Lapin, ya scared me." She let out a sigh and went back to looking for a shirt.

"Um, Remy sent m' t' get y' if y' were up." His eyes roamed her body for a second before he tore them away to look at a poster on the other side of the room.

Rogue glanced over at him to see him studying a poster of a Harley. She almost laughed at the blush that stained the man's cheeks. She pulled on a black t-shirt to spare the man any more embarrassment. "Ya can look, sugah. Ah've got a shirt on."

Lapin glanced back over at her. "Sorry f' walkin in on y' like that."

"Don't worry bout it. It ain't the first time someone's walked in on me. Now where's Remy?"

Lapin chuckled. "Helpin Mercy. Last I saw, she had him on a ladder in the ballroom."

"Lead the way." Rogue looked around as she followed him through the maze of hallways. The house clearly spoke of wealth. There were people rushing around everywhere, getting things ready for that night.

"Here we are."

Rogue looked around the large room. She spotted Remy with his back to her. Rogue smiled and snuck up behind him. He was too involved in a conversation with someone to even notice. She wrapped her arms around his torso and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"Mornin, sugah."

Remy smiled at the man and twisted so that Rogue was forced to let go. Before she could move, Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and trapped her back against his chest. "This is my wife, Rogue. Rogue this is Jacques. He' one of the elders of the Guild."

"Nice t' meet y'." The older man offered Rogue a smile, which she returned. "Jus' between us, how did y' get Remy t' marry y'?"

"Ah didn't. It was his idea." The man looked at her in shock. Rogue game Remy a curious glance, which he avoided by looking at something across the room.

"Y' know dat y' husband b' de best t'ief de Guild has had in years?"

"Non, I'm not. I'm not a thief anymore. I walked away from this life."

"Nice meetin ya." Rogue got out of Remy's grip and took his hand. "Let's go find Mercy and see if she needs any help." Remy allowed her to lead him away.

She led him across the room and out onto the veranda. Remy leaned against the railing and looked out across the swamp. Rogue laid her head on his shoulder contentedly.

"This is why I hate comin back here, chére. This ain't my life anymore. They always want something from me."

"Rem, they're yah family. There ain't nothing ya can do to change that. If there was, Ah woulda done it when Ah found out that Mystique adopted me."

"I know, Rogue. But down here I'm the 'Price of Thieves'. One of the heirs to the Guild. Hated by people because of the past of a family that I wasn't even born into. They don't even remember why they're fighting with the Rippers. They've just gone along with a three hundred year tradition. Rippers kill Thieves, Thieves kill Rippers. It's pointless."

Rogue was silent. She had seen it all when she absorbed his memories. He was right. No one had any idea anymore. She decided to change the subject, hoping to bring Remy out of his dark mood. "Hey, Rem?"

He glanced at her. "Yeah, chére?"

"Ya forgettin something?"

"Not that I can think of." He looked confused.

"What bout my good morning kiss?"

"How could I forget that?" Remy shifted to wrap his arms around Rogue and draw her into a passionate kiss. Rogue relaxed into him as she felt the tension leave his body. They were oblivious to anything but each other. Neither noticed Jean Luc when he walked out the door.

"Mornin." Rogue and Remy broke apart to look at the Guild leader. He smiled at them. "Sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank ya." Rogue relaxed against Remy's chest as Jean Luc looked them over.

"Remy, somethin I should tell y'." Remy raised an eyebrow in question. "Some o' the Rippers been invited t' the party. Namely Bella and Julian. Me an' Marius got business t' discuss. I want y' t' keep an eye on her." He nodded to Rogue. "I don't know if they b' planning anything or not, and I don't want t' see her hurt. There shouldn't be any trouble, since we came t' a kind o' truce, but keep an eye out."

"What kind of truce?"

"Bella married a one o' y' cousins. It united the families. But y' know Bella. In case she b' out for revenge, keep the petit close."

"Oui. She's spiteful." Lapin came out on the veranda and blushed when he saw Rogue. Remy gave him a curious glance as Rogue started laughing. Lapin just got redder.

"Jean Luc, there's a phone call for y'." Jean Luc followed Lapin back into the house. Remy glanced down at Rogue.

"What's so funny, petit?"

"Yah cousin."

"What'd he do now?"

"When ya sent him to get me earlier, Ah didn't hear him knock. He just came in and ya'll so damn quiet, Ah didn't know he was there. Ah was lookin for a shirt and he scared me. He got embarrassed when he saw that all Ah had on was a bra and jeans. His startin blushin and wouldn't look at me." Remy was laughing along with her.

"I'll have to get him for that later. But, chére, ya quite a sight in a bra and jeans." He gave her another kiss.

"Here y' are. Remy, I need y' help again."

"Can't anyone leave me alone when I'm tryin to get some alone time with my wife?"

"Non. Jus' like with me and Henri. Now come on."

The rest of the day passed quickly. Before long, it was time to get ready for the party. Rogue showered and was flipping through her clothes when Remy came in.

"Chére, no wonder Lapin walked in on ya. Ya just stand around in ya underwear."

"I'm tryin to find something to wear, Swamp Rat."

"A dress."

"What?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Wear a dress. It's always a safe bet around here." Remy put on the black pants he had brought for the occasion. "Hand me my shirt, chére."

Rogue handed him the red button down. "Ya sure?"

"Oui. All the femmes wear dresses when we have a party here." He tucked his shirt in.

"Alright." Rogue grabbed the black dress she had packed at Remy's urging and put it on. It was a floor length sheath gown. The top was a halter with silver and diamonds at the front where it plunged. The dress showed off Rogue's figure and showed some cleavage. When she walked, you could see the slit up one side the her mid thigh.

"Ya look tres belle, chére."

"Ya think Ah should wear the shorter one instead?"

"Non. Ya look great."

"Thank ya, sugah." Rogue put her hair up in a French twist, leaving the white bangs down to frame her face. Her makeup was light and accentuated her beautiful face. As a final touch, she pulled on a pair of black elbow length gloves.

"Ya ready, chére?"  
"Ready as Ah'll ever be, sugah."

"One more thing." Remy pulled out a diamond bracelet and put it on over her glove.

"Remy it's beautiful. Thank ya."

"Anything for mon chére." They shared a kiss before Remy offered his arm to her.

"Thank ya." Rogue took Remy's arm and let him lead her down the hallways to the ballroom. Since the party didn't start for another ten minutes, there weren't many people occupying the large room. Jean Luc saw them and came over.

"Y' look tres belle, petit." He took her gloved hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Thank ya." Rogue smiled at her father-in-law. "Ya don't look to bad yaself." It was true. He was impeccably dressed in a black Armani suit. If it weren't for his white shirt and his tie, he would have matched Remy.

"Merci." Jean Luc bowed to her and went to talk to someone else. Rogue turned back to Remy. He was talking to another member of his family. Rogue couldn't remember the man's name, so she took the time to study her husband.

His hair fell casually over his forehead, still the same style as when she met him. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, but his build and the blood red shirt made him stand apart from the other men in the room. His lack of a tie made the suit look more casual than it was supposed to be. His white gold wedding band was a sharp contrast to his tan.

Her matching band was settled over her glove along with the diamond ring he had given her before he left. Rogue's eyes were drawn to the diamond that was glittering in the bright light of the room. It had been his promise to come back to her.

"Rogue? Ya alright, chére?" Remy's voice brought her out of her memories. She looked up into his concerned eyes.

"Ah'm fine, sugah. Just thinkin." She gave him a bright smile to prove her point.

"Ya wanna dance?" Rogue hadn't noticed the soft strains of music that had begun floating through the air from the band that was now playing on the veranda.

"Sure." Rogue allowed herself to be led outside. There were already a few couples dancing. Remy pulled Rogue close as a slow song played.

"What were ya thinking bout in there, chére?"

"You. Me. Our lives."

Remy gave her a small smile. "Sounds complicated."

"Not really. Ah was lookin at ya and yah father and comparing ya. Then Ah looked at yah ring and started thinking back. The ring ya gave me just drug me deeper into my memories."

"Good ones, I hope."

"Yeah. Except for the reason ya gave me the ring. That one's always been bittersweet." They danced in silence for the rest of the song. Both felt that words weren't really needed. They knew each other well enough to pick up on feelings without saying anything. They broke apart when the song ended and headed back inside to find something to drink.

"Merde." Rogue heard Remy's soft curse as soon as they set foot back inside the mansion. Rogue followed his gaze to see a blond a few years older than herself in an elaborate navy blue dress. She recognized her from Remy's memories.

"Belladonna?"

"Oui." Remy offered his arm to her. "I believe that I need a drink, chére. Care to accompany me?"

"Of course." Rogue saw the blonde's glare as she took Remy's arm. It was filled with hate and something she couldn't quite place. She decided not to think about it and moved closer to Remy.

They got their drinks and turned to leave the bar when a voice stopped them. "If it ain't Remy Lebeau. T'ought y' left N'Awlins?"

Remy tensed at the voice coming from behind him. Rogue remembered the voice from her first trip to Louisiana. Remy slowly turned, unconsciously putting a protective arm around his wife. "Julian."

The man gave Rogue a quick glance. He took a second look when she struck him as familiar. "Y'."

"What about me?" Rogue fixed a glare on the man that had tried to kill her and Remy.

"What y' doin here?"

"It ain't none of your business, homme." Remy's voice was filled with venom.

Julian's eyes traveled to Remy's arm around Rogue's waist. He noticed the slight bump that her dress all but hid. "De fille's here wit' y'?"

"Oui." They turned to leave when Julian's voice stopped them once again.

"Y' crazy 'nough t' bring her back down here wit' y'?"

Remy stared to turn around. Rogue laid her hand on his arm. "Ignore him, sugah."

Julian's eyes caught the sparkling of a diamond when Rogue moved her hand. "Y' married de fille?"

"He what?" a shocked voice said from behind them. Remy winced and turned to look into furious blue eyes. Remy sighed.

"Bonjour, Bella."

Belladonna's eyes traveled over him before her attention turned to the girl by his side. She was obviously surprised at Rogue's appearance. Rogue smiled at the older girl.

"So you're Belladonna. Ah've heard yah name mentioned a few tahmes." Rogue held out a hand, making sure that it was her left hand with her rings. "Ah'm Rogue LeBeau, Remy's wife." Remy, Julian, and Belladonna looked at her in shock. Nobody dared to flaunt something Bella had wanted like that.

"Thought y' weren't de marryin kind, Remy."

"Ya talkin bout when he was here before? He was already married, sugah. Sorry, but we've been married two years."

"What? Y' lyin. Me and Remy been engaged since we were young."

"Ya know, it ain't attractive for a married woman to be jealous of a pregnant woman."

"Y' got her pregnant?" Bella's shock was steadily growing. Remy was trying not to laugh at the way that Rogue was manipulating Belladonna.

"Sure did, sugah. Ah know that a lady with any class wouldn't be looking at a pregnant woman's husband. It just ain't right."

"But…"

"Ah gotta thank ya for cheatin on him years ago. Ah wouldn't have him if ya hadn't done that."

"How the hell d' y' know bout that?"

Rogue smiled at the blonde. "Ah know a lot more than ya think."

Bella drew back at the look in Rogue's eyes. She could tell that she wasn't going to win this one. She may be a trained assassin, but she wasn't stupid. "Nice meetin y', Rogue. If y' will excuse me, I'm gonna find my husband."

"Nice meetin ya too, sugah." Bella hurried off. She was confused about what had just happened. No one had ever manipulated her. She was always the one doing the manipulating.

"What'd ya do to her, chére? I've never seen Bella back down."

"Me neither. An' I've known her since she was born."

Rogue shrugged. "Ah found her weak spot."

"Rogue, I've know her for a long time and I've never seen anyone manipulate her."

"She was easy. Ah'm used to Logan." Rogue smiled and turned as Mercy and Henri came into the room. "Come on, Remy. Let's go talk to yah brother." She took Remy's arm and walked toward the smiling couple.

"Rogue, y' look lovely."

"Thank ya, Mercy. So do ya. Congratulations to both of ya."

"Thank y'." Mercy looked at Remy, who had yet to say anything. "What's wrong wit' him?"

"Ah think Ah surprised him."

"How?"

"Mercy, ya ain't gonna believe it," Remy told his sister-in-law.

"Believe what?"

"She got Bella to back down."

Henri looked at Rogue in surprise. "How'd y' get dat bitch t' back off?"

"Is it really that hard?"

"Oui," the three Cajuns replied.

"Oh." Rogue smiled at the couple. She turned to Remy to ask him if he wanted to dance when Henri's voice interrupted her.

"Y' care t' dance?"

"Ah'd be honored."

"Henri, if ya dancing with my wife, I'm dancing with Mercy."

"Fine wit' moi. I jus' wanna get t' know y' fille better." Henri led Rogue onto the floor as the band struck up a waltz. "Y' know how t' ballroom dance?"

"Yeah. Remy taught me. He figured Ah might need to know how eventually."

"How'd y' meet Remy?"

"How much d'ya know bout him goin up north?"

"I know dat he worked for a Magneto when he first left. An' dat now he works wit' y'."

"Well, when Ah found out that Ah was a mutant, Ah joined Magneto's first team, the Brotherhood. Ah didn't know it at the tahme, but my adoptive mother was the one leadin the team. The Brotherhood was weaker than Magneto wanted, so he recruited his Acolytes. Ah switched sides to fight with Xavier against Magneto. In our first battle against the Acolytes, Ah ran into Remy. Ah was so bust starin, Ah didn't notice when he first handed me a charged card. Ah threw it once Ah realized what it was."

"So mon frère tried t' blow y' up? An' y' married him?"  
"Ah couldn't get him outta my mind after that. He made me want what Ah couldn't have at the tahme. Ah still couldn't touch anybody without my gloves back then. His cocky attitude annoyed me when we'd run into each other. Then he used me when we were down here. Ah knew his reasons, since Ah absorbed him that night. When he came to the Institute wantin to be an X-Man, we startin datin. We dated for over a year before Remy asked me what Ah thought bout getting married. It was the night before Ah turned twenty. Ah said why not, left a note sayin that me and Remy were goin out, and married him."

"Merde. Dat's quite a story."

"It's my life. Nothin simple ever goes on in it."

Across the room, Mercy was interrogating Remy about his wife. "How old is she?"

"Twenty two."

"An' y' already got her pregnant?"

"She had a part in that." Remy grinned down at his siter-in-law.

"Remy, behave y'self. Jean Luc said that she helped y' save him."

"Oui. And she saved me from her team after we got away from the Rippers."

"Y' disappeared for a week when y' were here. Y' went back t' see her, non?"

"It was our anniversary. I couldn't stand bein away from her for any longer. I'd already been here for six months."

"Y' know the other guild members wonder why y' brought her."

"Ain't none of their damn business."

"Calm down. Y' know dat. I know dat. But y' also know how suspicious they are."

"Unfortunately."

"Did y' really lie t' protect the fille?"

"I love her more than anything, Mercy. I'd die t' protect her."

"I know. I see how y' act wit' her."

The rest of the night passed quickly. Rogue was dancing to nearly every song with either Remy, Henri, Jean Luc, or one of Remy's various cousins. She even danced one dance with Julian, who had a new found respect for the one person besides Marius that cold put his overbearing sister in her place.

"That was fun, Rem." Rogue snuggled into her husband's side as they walked across the ballroom. Remy smiled down at her. He noticed the tired look in her eyes. Without a word, Remy picked her up. Rogue squealed in surprise, earning her glances from the people still in the room. She blushed and relaxed against his chest.

"Ah can walk, Swamp Rat."

"Y' figure she'd b'too tired t' fight wit' y'." Henri pushed himself off the doorway and walked toward them. He smiled as Rogue yawned. "She's still feisty when she's tired, no?"

"Ya think I would have a femme any other way?"

"Non. Now get t' bed before Mercy sees y' an' needs y' help cleanin up."

"Thanks, Henri. See ya in the morning."

"Night, Remy."

* * *

**One more chapter down. There'll probably be another chapter or part of another chapter with Rogue and Remy in New Orleans. Then they head back to Bayville and the other couples come back in. Then the story will pick up. You know the drill. R&R. And thanks to my reviewers so far! This has become my most reviewed story.**


	12. Male Bonding

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-25 **

**St. John-23**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd-21**

**Kitty, Kurt-20**

**Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto-18**

**Jubilee, X-23 (Laura), Rahne-17**

**Jamie-16**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Despite the late night, Rogue was up early the next morning. When Remy woke up, Rogue was gone. He jumped out of bed, not bothering to throw any clothes on, to go look for her. He found her sitting at the table in the kitchen talking with Mercy while Tante Mattie moved around.

"Mornin, Rem." Rogue grinned at her husband. "Ya know, ya supposed to get dressed 'fore ya leave the room."

Remy looked down at his boxers and shrugged. "Least I don' sleep naked."

"Thank God," Henri's voice rang out behind him. Remy turned to see his brother and father come into the kitchen.

His father frowned at him. "Remy, at least put some pants on when y' get up."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I woke up and Rogue was gone. I panicked and came down to look for her."

Rogue stood up and walked over to Remy. "Were ya worried bout me, sugah?" Remy didn't respond immediately. His eyes were too busy roaming over her body. She had on low riding charcoal sweat pants with a black tank. Even though she was pregnant, Rogue's clothes still showed off her mostly flat lower stomach.

Remy gave her a quick kiss when she got to his side. "I'm goin to get dressed."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Remy showed her the town at night. Mercy took her shopping and showed her the town during the day. Contrary to what Remy thought, nobody asked him to do anything. Jean Luc was happy that his son was willing to bring Rogue and enjoyed getting to know her. Henri spent the week enjoying the time off that Jean Luc had given the guild. All too soon, they were saying their goodbyes. Jean Luc, Henri, and Mercy accompanied them to the airport.

"M' gonna mis y', Rem. Call when y' get home."

"We will, Henri." Remy gave his brother a quick hug.

"Remy, y' behave y'self."

"Oui, Mercy." Remy hugged his sister-in-law.

"Nice getting t' know y', petit."

"Thank ya, Jean Luc." Jean Luc gave her a small hug before turning to Remy.

"Y' keep her safe."

"I will."

"I'm gonna miss y', mon fils." Another hug.

"Thanks for showin me the town, sugah. Ah'm gonna miss ya."

"Same her, rogue. Y' keep mon brother-in-law in line, y' hear."

"Ah will." One more hug.

"Henri, thank ya for everythin."

"Don' mention it, chére." The last hug from a member of this new family.

"Y' gonna bring mon petit-fils down here t' meet his grand-père, non?"

"Sure thing, sugah."

"Until then." They waved as Rogue and Remy went into the airport.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Rem?"

"I've had worse trips down here."

"Cheer up, Rem. We're going back to get mobbed at the Institute. Back to DR sessions and kids running everywhere."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Back at the Institute, Kitty had everyone working hard.

"A little to the left. I said left. Okay, now go up a little. Like, a little more. Right there. That's perfect."

"Am I done, Kitty?"

"Huh? Yeah, like, whatever Jamie. Has anybody seen Lance?"

"Right here, sweetheart." Kitty turned to look at her fiancé standing behind her.

"Have you got the balloons?"

"Piotr is blowing them up."

"What about the drinks?"

"Bobby is cooling them down."

"What about.."

"Kitty, everything's under control. The food is ready, the banners are in place. All that's missing is Rogue and Remy."

"Sorry. I just want it to be perfect."

"Don't worry about it. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To relax." Lance wrapped an arm around her and led her toward the rec room. "We're going to sit here and watch TV for the next half hour." He sat on the couch and pulled her down into his lap.

"You sound so sure about that." Kitty smiled at him.

"I am."

"Then let me mess up your plans." Kitty twisted to kiss him. Their half hour of TV time turned into half an hour of make out time. They didn't notice when Piotr and Tabby came in and sat across the room to watch TV. They also didn't notice when they started making out or when Amara and Bobby came in and starting making out. However, they did notice when Logan came in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" All the couples jumped apart and gave him innocent looks.

"Hey, Badger. Um Piotr was just giving me a French lesson."

"He's Russian."  
"Yeah, but he lived with Gambit. Apparently, Remy taught him a few things."

"Ya know I'm not buying that, right?"

Tabitha shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Any other excuses?"

"Me and Mara wanted to find out what happens when ice and lava mix?"

"The ice melts. Any excuse Half-Pint?"

"You think I'm dumb enough to try?"

"No. Six o' clock danger room session tomorrow for everyone but Rocky." Groans met Logan's ears. "Ya earned it." He turned to leave. "Oh and Half-Pint? Rogue and Remy should be here in less than half an hour."

"Shit." Kitty jumped off the couch and hurried out of the room, only to run into Logan.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that."

"Thanks." She hurried to the kitchen to grab the food. She put them on the tables set up in the foyer. She glanced up at the 'Welcome Home Rogue and Remy' banner that hung above the stairs to make sure that it still looked good. Then she went to get everyone to come downstairs to wait for them.

It took some convincing and Tabitha's help to get everyone downstairs for the party. Even the Brotherhood had come for the party. Kitty had gotten the idea to throw a party since they would be gone while she planned it. The party was a Welcome Home/ Congratulations on the baby/ late (very late) wedding celebration type of thing. She also had the baby shower planned for the next day.

"They're back," Laura said from her position next to Ray, who she was currently dating.

"Everybody ready?" Everyone ignored Kitty. They had already been told what to do several times. By now, everyone was pretending that the perky brunette was invisible.

"I think they know what to do, pretty Kitty." Lance wrapped an arm around her. Kitty relaxed into his grip, leaning against him. They could hear Rogue and Remy talking as they neared the door.

Rogue looked through the doors to see that the mansion was surprisingly dark. "Wonder if everyone is out?"

"Non. They're here."

"How d'ya know that?" Rogue asked, hands propped on her hips.

"All the cars were here, chére."

"Oh yeah." Her hands dropped to her sides. She grabbed her duffel bag as it tried to slide off her arm. "Maybe they're watchin a movie or something."

"Could be." Remy opened the door for her. "After you, chére."

"Thank ya, Swamp Rat." Rogue was nearly blinded as someone flipped on the lights.

"Surprise!"

"What the. What is this?" Rogue's eyes caught sight of the banner. "Ya'll havin a party for us?"

"Of course. We didn't get to have a party for your wedding or when we found out about the baby and since you were coming back, it was ,like, the perfect time."

Rogue gave her long time roommate a hug. "Thanks, Kit. Ah know that ya had to have planned this." She looked around at the fifty or sixty people gathered in the foyer. "Thank y'all. It means a lot to us." Rogue smiled as her husband grabbed her around the waist.

"I agree with my chére. Y' didn't have to do this."

"You think we'd miss a chance to party?" Bobby's voice asked from somewhere in the crowd.

"Non. I know ya wouldn't Icicle."

"Let's party then!" Tabitha yelled as she pressed the button on the stereo. Loud music soon filled the room. Logan took Rogue and Remy's bags as an excuse to get away from the pounding music.

"I want to hear all about your trip. Later. Right now, I agree with Tabby. Let's, like, party!" Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her across the room to where everyone was dancing. Gambit and Lance stood back and watched as their girls dipped and spun. Both were smiling and laughing.

"She's so different."

"What was that, homme?" Gambit turned his head to look at Lance.

Lance nodded toward the girls. "Rouge. She's so much different than when she first found out that she was a mutant. She was always so unhappy. When she was with the Brotherhood, she stayed to herself most of the time, not wanting to risk touching anyone. She got used to us and would hang out with us, but she was usually quiet or being a total bitch."

"I know. I could tell when I met her that she wasn't the usual outgoing kind of girl I usually went for."

"No one really tried to get close to her. Me and Pie were the only ones that really bothered to try and get her to open up. Todd and Fred would try to make her laugh or even just smile. She always seemed to feel better afterwards. I don't think she really knew how much we liked having her around."

"She knows. She still has some kind of connection to ya. It just wasn't a good time for her."

"No kidding. We still hung out some after she joined the X-Men. Not as much because the rest of them had it out for us. Kitty excluded, of course. She really didn't trust them. But she didn't trust us either. She was so messed up."

"Y' would be too if ya went through everything that she did."

"I don't doubt that. And the whole Apocalypse thing didn't help. You never would have seen her laughing like that a few years ago. When she opened up some to Kitty and Wanda is when the wild southern girl came out. After she got control not too long after the whole Apocalypse thing, she just let go and started to live." Lance looked at the Cajun critically. "What made you choose Rogue?"

"Love at first sight." He shrugged. "I really can't explain it. What made you pick the cat?"

"When I met her, I could tell that she was different. Yeah, I tried to use her, but when she was willing to give me a second chance." Lance shrugged. "I dunno. I'd never had anyone willing to do that. Everyone just wrote me off. Even after all the stupid shit I did, she was still willing to give me a chance."

"I know what y' mean. Y' know bout me takin Rogue to N'Awlins?" Lance nodded. "I used her and she found out about it by absorbin me. But she came back and saved my ass from getting killed. I really didn't deserve a second chance. I think she still felt guilty bout pushin Mystique off the cliff, but it didn't matter. I knew there was something between us, but I let her go. Damn decision tortured me til I joined the X-Men."

"We're a lot more alike than I thought."

"Y' can say that again, homme. We're both undeserving of the women that love us. We both tried to screw them over for the wrong reason and ended up fallin in love because they didn't care."

"You forgot about the fact that we're both different because of them."

"Oui. I did." They lapsed into silence, just watching the two girls laugh happily as Jean and Wanda joined in the dancing.

"Welcome back, Gambit."

"Heya, Scotty boy." Scott frowned at the greeting.

"Hey, Shades."

"Lance." He looked over at the girls. "God, they're beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Oui."

Scott glanced at the two men next to him. "I never thought that either of them would end up with you."

"Why not, homme?" Gambit took sip of his drink. Non alcoholic, of course, because of the children in the room.

"You were an Acolyte. Lance was a Brotherhood member. I was really surprised when Rogue stood up for you in Louisiana."

"We understood each other. We'd been through the same thing."

"I know that now. Back them, you were the enemy. Didn't matter if you were a bad person or not. You were against us. Same for you, Lance. I know now that you aren't that bad of a guy, but then it was our job to stop you."

"You didn't have to be such a dick about it."

"I know."

"Long as you know that." Another silence fell over them. It was broken by Scott.

"How did you leave Rogue for a year?"

"I had no choice. If I would have taken her, I would've been riskin her life. I couldn't do that. So I left her here."

"I'd never be able to do that with Jean."

"I had no choice. She was on my mind constantly. I didn't even try to get drunk to stop thinking bout her like I would have with any other femme. I didn't want to."

"I thought you were just planning on playing her when you joined us. Instead you end up marrying her and knocking her up. Damn was I wrong."

"You allowed to use that language, Scooter?" Lance grinned at the slightly older boy.

"Long as the kiddies don't hear me, I can say whatever I want."

"Y' ever get tired of tryin to be perfect?"

"Hell yeah. All the time. But everyone looks up to me as leader, so I have to keep up with everything."

"They'd look up to ya more if ya could just let go everyone once in a while and be normal."

"What are you talking about?"

Remy nodded to where some of the students had joined in with the girls and were dancing with Rogue. Even x-23 was dancing and laughing. "Look at Rogue. They used to be scared of her."

"She was a bitch to them. Actually, she was a bitch to everyone."

"Exactly." Remy nodded. "but now that she's learned to let go and have fun, they all love her. Not puttin all that makeup on probably helps."

"So you're saying that I should quit acting like a leader?"

"No, he's telling you to pull that stick out of your ass, Summers." Remy nodded at Lance's statement.

"Not my words, but they work."

"Ya tryin to grow up too fast. Ya twenty two. The same age as Rogue. But ya act older than Stormy or Wolvie. They both go out and kick back every once in a while. Y' never do. Neither does Jeannie."

"We go out and relax."

"I didn't say relax. I said kick back. Go to a club. Go drinking. Do something."

"You and Rogue don't go out much."

"Not before your bedtime we don't. Besides, we have plenty of fun when we stay here." A grin crept across Remy's lips.

"I don't need to know about your obviously existent sex life."

"How is it obvious."

"Rogue is pregnant and starting to show. Can't get much more obvious than that."

"Much as I hate to say it, he's right." Remy just shrugged and took another sip of his punch. He grimaced a he swallowed it.

"I hate this shit. Needs something."

"You are not spiking the punch."

"Not all of it. Just mine." Remy turned to walk away. "Ya want some?"

"Sure." Lance turned to follow him. "One eye?"

Scott started to shake his head, then decided against it. "What the hell." He turned and followed the two other boys. Remy led them to the kitchen. He dug around in the fridge until he found the secret compartment put there by Logan. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured some in his drink before passing the bottle to Lance. Lance followed suit and passed it to Scott. Scott put a little in his drink.

Remy heard the door behind them open and glanced over his shoulder. "It's just y'."

"What are ya doin, bub?"

Remy grinned at the older man. "Improvin the punch."

Logan eyed the bottle on the counter. "Ya better not have added that to the bowl."

"Non. Just our cups." Logan glanced at Remy then Lance. His eyes widened when he noticed who the third person was.

"Scott?"

"Yeah, Logan?"

"You drink?"

"Not usually, but Lance and Remy seem to think that I have a stick up my ass and don' know how to let go."

Logan wisely chose not to comment and looked back at Remy. "Stripes was lookin for ya."

"Thanks, mon ami." Remy pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on and walked toward the door.

"I think Half-Pint was wantin ya."

"Thanks, Logan." Lance started walking out of the room.

"Where the hell ya think you're goin, bub?"

"To find Kit."

"Not with that. You know as well as I do that she'll drink that and beg you for more. And I'm not dealing with a drunk Half-Pint tonight."

"Fine." Lance chugged the remainder of the punch and threw the plastic cup in the trash. "Now she can't get any." He left to find Kitty. Logan turned back to Scott.

"Let me guess, you wanted to get rid of them to talk to me about this?" He gestured at his cup and the bottle of alcohol.

"Nope. You're legal. Jean was lookin for ya."

"Thanks." Scott left the kitchen. Logan grumbled as he put the vodka back and closed the compartment back. Last thing he needed was one of the kids finding it and drinking it. Or even worse, questioning Ororo about it. He shuddered at the thought and went back out to the party.

Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue and took another swig of his punch. "Hey, chére."

"Hey, Rem." She saw his punch and reached for it. "Thanks, sugah. I'm dyin of thirst."Remy held the punch out of her reach. "Come on, Remy. Let me have some."

"If ya want some, I'll get ya some, but ya ain't drinkin mine." Rogue raised her eyebrows at his defensiveness over his drink.

"What's in it?"

"Nothin ya can have."

"Come on, Rem. Just tell me."

"Vodka. And before ya ask, no you can not have a sip."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Chére, I'm not letting ya drink until after ya have our fils. It ain't good for him or ya."

"Then can ya please get me some? I love ya, Rems."

"I know, I know." He let go of her to get her a cup of punch. Kitty was grinning at her from her spot in Lance's arms. They were standing next to Rogue.

"You can get him to do whatever you want, can't you?"

"No."

"Seems like it to me."

"I can't get him to let me drink." At Kitty's raised eyebrow, she continued. "Not that I want to. I know that it's bad for the baby, but I like to test him." Kitty giggled at her friend's confession. Rogue was wondering why when arms wrapped around her again. One held a cup of punch out in front of her.

"I know that, chére. But I ain't givin in on that." Rogue could hear the smile in her husband's voice. Kitty's giggling turned to full out laughing. Lance joined in the laughter when he saw the look on Rogue's face.

"Ya knew he was there, didn't ya?"

"Yeah." Lance could barely get the word out through his laughing. Rogue attempted to glare at him, but failed and ended up laughing along with them.

The party lasted well into the night. All the guardians decided against giving the younger kids a bedtime since they seemed to be having such a good time. Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, Tabby, and Amara went to bed early since they had to be up early for their punishment. Rogue followed not to long after and Remy went with her. The Brotherhood left before midnight and the other mutants soon went to bed.

All the girls at the Institute were up early to get ready for Rogue's baby shower. They had decided to have it in the rec room. Kitty had made sure to keep everyone out by locking the door then phasing out and threatening Kurt about going in there to open the door.

Kitty unlocked the door in the afternoon so all the girls could get in for the baby shower. Then she went to get Rogue, who was sitting outside with Remy. They were watching some of the younger mutants.

"Hey, Rogue, could you, like, come tell me what you think about this dress?"

"Can't ya bring the picture out here?" Rogue was reluctant to leave her husband's arms.

"It's on my computer and it's almost dead. I've got it charging right now."

"Fine." Rogue got up and followed Kitty into the house. When Kitty headed toward the rec room, Rogue looked at her in confusion. "Ah thought ya said that ya were chargin yah computer?"

"I am. It's in the rec room." Rogue followed her without another comment. Her jaw dropped in surprise when she saw the blue streamers and balloons.

"What is this?"

"Your baby shower."

"Are ya serious?"

"Do I look serious?" She certainly did. Rogue hugged her and sat down in the seat that Kitty pointed at.

They played the typical baby shower games- figuring out what the baby food is, seeing who could collect the most pins by taking one every time someone said the word baby, that kind of thing. Then they ate some snacks and surrounded Rogue with a pile of presents.

Rogue opened several containing clothes in blues, greens, and reds. Some contained things like bath supplies and toys. Others had diapers and baby wipes. All of them were things she was sure that she would use.

"Thank ya'll."

"You're welcome, Rogue," Ororo said from her seat. "I never imagined that you would be the first of those that Xavier recruited to have a baby."

"Me neither. Ah didn't think Ah'd ever be able to touch anybody. Or that Ah'd fall in love."

"So have you, like, decided on a name?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Etienne Nicolas LeBeau."

"Wow. That's a really good name."

"Yeah. I really like it, Rogue."

"I'm guessing the Etienne is from Remy?"

"What if it ends up being a girl?"

"Slow down." Rogue laughed. "Ah can only answer one question or respond to one comment at a time. Thanks, it is a good name. I really like it too. And yeah, Etienne is a LeBeau family name. It's Remy's middle name and his cousin's first name. If it's a girl, her name will be Alana Marie LeBeau."

The others helped Rogue carry all of her stuff up to the nursery. Any guys that they ran into were also recruited to help carry things or to clean up the rec room. Rogue went back outside with Remy after the shower was over. She laid on her back and looked up at the sky.

"Have fun, petit?"

"Yeah." She rolled over and looked closely at Remy. "Ya knew bout this, didn't ya?"  
"Oui. Kitty told me what she was planning when I talked to her while we were in N'Awlins."

"And ya didn't tell me?"

"It woulda ruined the surprise."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter. This story shouldn't be too much longer. Here was some Lancitty for those who have been requesting it. Also added some Bobby/Amara and Tabby/Piotr in there for you. And of course Romy. I threw some Lance/Remy/Scott bonding in there, just becasue they usually hate each other and I like to be different. And now the baby's full name is out. And it will be a boy, but the girl's name may be used later on, perhaps in a sequel. Next chapter will proabaly fast forward a few months and contain some suprises. Thanks for reading. Really. And thanks to my totally rockin reviewers. Ya'll are my reason for writing.**


	13. It's A Boy

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-26 **

**St. John, Scott, Jean-23**

**Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Rogue-22**

**Todd, Kitty, Kurt-21**

**Bobby, Tabitha-20**

**Ray, Sam, Amara-19**

**Roberto, Jubilee-18**

**X-23 (Laura), Rahne, Jamie-17**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

The next three months passed in a blur. Rogue was now six months pregnant. Jean had announced two months ago that she was one month pregnant. That put Jean's due date a few weeks before Kitty's wedding.

It was now December in Bayville. The Institute was set up for Christmas with a huge tree. A menorah was also set up in respect of Kitty's religion.

The students were gathered in groups all over the study. They were having a party before the mutants that were going home for the holidays left. Many of the younger students had left already. The original X-Men were all still there, as were the New Recruits. The Professor had also invited the Brotherhood over, not wanting them to be left out. Logan was currently not happy with his decision since he had to be the one to keep John away from the roaring fire.

Rogue, Remy, Lance, Kitty, Wand, and Todd were all sitting together. Remy was sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Rogue, one arm around her shoulders, the fingers of the other entwined with Rogue's. Kitty was seated next to Rogue with Lance's arm around her. Wanda was sitting in Todd's lap across from them.

"I still can't believe that you're six months pregnant, Rogue. You don't look like you are." Kitty was right. Rogue was obviously pregnant, but she did not look six months along. She attributed that to the fact that she was trying to keep her weight gain to around or under thirty pounds. It would make it easier on her when she got back into training if she didn't have to lose a huge amount of weight.

"Thanks, Kit. Ah think."

"She's right, chére. Ya ain't gained much weight."

"Ah also haven't had a big problem with mood swings or morning sickness or cravings or any of that stuff."

"Ya right. Wonder why?"

"Ah'm used to dealing with the psyches in my head tryin to get me to do all kinds of strange stuff. Ah know how to fight it. And Ah've Logan's healing ability that Ah use when Ah start to feel sick or sore or anything lahke that."

"Rogue, that's not fair. Every other woman in the world has to go through all that stuff," Kitty argued.

"Ah ain't every other woman. If ya can prevent all of it, why not?"

"She has a point," Wanda agreed.

"Traitor," Kitty joked.

"Whatever. Are you and Lance headed home for the holidays?"

"Sure are. What about you?"

"My Father and Pietro are here, so I'm staying here. What about you guys?"

"We're stayin here. Ah thought about goin back to Louisiana to spend the holidays with Remy's family, but Ah don't want to get down in that warm weather and them have to come back up to cold New York."

"Todd?"

"I'm stayin with Wanda."

"Can I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at the Professor. "I want to thank all of you for such a great year. I also want to wish you happy holidays. Let's hope that this next year is even better." Everyone raised their glasses of sparkling cider and drank to the Professor's toast.

"Ah hope he's right."

"Now, there are presents for everyone under the tree." The younger mutants dove for the tree. Bobby and Kurt collided and both sat rubbing their heads.

"Some things never change." Kitty smiled and shook her head as she took another sip from her glass. Her attention was drawn away from the wrestling twenty year olds as Todd whispered something to Wanda. Wanda gasped and her yes went wide as she nodded. Kitty watched as Todd put a ring on Wanda's finger. "Oh my God!"

Rogue looked at Kitty. "Thanks for screamin in my ear, Kit." Kitty ignored her and stared at Wanda and Todd. Rogue followed her gaze and smiled as she saw the ring on Wanda's finger.

Wanda and Todd stood up. Todd cleared his throat to get everyone's attention but was ignored. Kitty decided to help them out and tabbed her glass with a nearby spoon. Everyone turned to the couple.

"Thanks, Kitty." Todd looked nervous. His nervousness increased when Magneto turned to look at his daughter and her boyfriend. "We have an announcement. I asked Wanda to marry me. And she accepted." Cheers broke out across the room.

"Congrats." Everyone surrounded the couple to hug them or shake Todd's hand. Magneto and Pietro included. Xavier watched the scene with a smile on his face. Everything was looking up for the young mutants that had proven to the world that they were not monsters.

His eyes traveled to Scott and Jean. His first students. Now they were going to be parents in sox months. His eyes then found Rogue and Remy. The untouchable and the untamable. Yet somehow they had worked out. In just three more months, there would be a baby in the Institute. Next were Lance and Kitty. The bad boy and the good girl. Their love had withstood the harsh team rivalries and criticism from both sides.

Xavier looked to the New Recruits. His eyes found Tabitha and Piotr. The self proclaimed wild child and the quiet Russian. Not even he understood that one. Bobby and Amara. Fire and Ice. Somehow they worked well together. Amara's confidence had increased as Bobby's practical jokes had decreased. Next were Ray and Laura. Both had a wicked temper. But they were obviously in love. Rahne and Roberto were the last New Recruit couple. They had hit it off well when they had gotten to the Institute. They weren't too surprising.

What surprised the Professor was that Jubilee was apparently with St. John Allerdyce. He had never anticipated that the young mutant would have anything in common with the fire obsessed Aussie. But they had started dating after she turned eighteen. Even young Jamie now had a girlfriend. He had hit it off very well with one of the other recruits that was younger than him.

Kurt was back together with Amanda and the two were planning on getting married eventually. Pietro had found Cecile to be quite intriguing and now he spent a lot of time at the Institute with her. Fred was dating a girl that he had met while back home in Texas. The only ones that seemed unattached were himself, Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Magneto.

* * *

The last three months of Rogue's pregnancy passed without a hitch. Rogue had managed to get through the pregnancy with only gaining thirty pounds. She was lying in bed when a sudden pain woke her up.

"Rem."

"Chére?" Remy opened a sleepy eye. "Y' okay?"

"Ah think it's tahme."

"That's nice." Remy rolled back over and closed his eyes. The he bolted up and stared at her with wide eyes. "What'd ya say, chére?"

"Ah said that Ah think it's tahme."

"Come on. Let's get ya down to the med lab."

"Okay." Remy helped her out of bed and to the med bay. He knocked on the door. A sleepy looking Hank answered.

"What can I do for you?"

"Mr. McCoy, Ah think this is it."

"You're in labor?"

"Yeah." Rogue grabbed her stomach as a contraction gripped her.

"Come on in. Let's get you in a bed." Rogue followed him into the infirmary. He handed her a hospital gown. "I'll need you to put this on." Rogue went to change, glad that the hospital gown was cloth and actually closed all the way. When she came out of the bathroom, he directed her to a bed. "This is going to be a long wait. Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Ah think Ah'm good for now." Rogue was glad that she had a fairly high pain tolerance.

"Y' want anything, chére? A book, a magazine, anything?" Rogue looked into his concerned eyes and smiled.

"Ah think Ah'm good for now, sugah." She covered a yawn. "Ah'm gonna try to get some sleep while Ah can. Ya should to."

"I love ya, chére."

"Love you too." Remy kissed Rogue's forehead as she drifted back off. Hank came in carrying a chart.

"How can she sleep through that?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Most women say it is. I've never given birth, so I wouldn't know."

"Rogue has a high tolerance for pain. There has to be something very wrong for it to stop her."

"I know." He chuckled. "I have had the pleasure of attempting to treat Rogue for many injuries that she considered minor. A sprained ankle is hardly a minor injury. Since she's asleep, do you mind answering some questions for me?"

"Non. Ask away, mon ami."

"Do you know when her water broke?"

"Non. She just woke me up bout half an hour ago to tell me that it was time."

"Okay. Anything unusual in the last few days?"

"Not that she's mentioned."

"Okay. You know, Rogue has had a very mild pregnancy. No cravings, rare mood swings, rare morning sickness."

"She told me that she fought the cravings and mood swings because she was used to the psyches attempting to control her. And she's use Logan's healing power when she felt sick."

"That certainly explains it. You should try to get some sleep. You could be in for a very long wait."

"Thanks." Remy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Lo?"

"Henri? That ya?"

"Remy? What de hell y' callin fo'? Y' got any idea what time it is?"

"Oui. I know it's early, but I got a good reason for callin."

"Y' damn right it's early. Y' don't call people at three in the morning. Y' better tell moi why y' callin 'fore I hang up."

"Rogue's in labor."

"Why didn't y' say so?" Henri was now wide awake.

"Can y' let Jean Luc know? And tell him I'll call him when the baby's born?"

"Oui."

"Thanks. I'll talk to ya later." Remy hung up and called Mystique to tell her. She promised to be there in a few hours. Remy jumped when he sensed someone behind him."Calm down, Gumbo. It's just me."

"What y' doin up, Logan."

"Somethin woke me up and I sensed that something wasn't right. I went to your room because my first thought was about Rogue and when neither of ya were there, I came down here. How's she doin?"

"She's sleepin."

"Ya need anything?"

"Can ya stay with her for a few minutes? I'm gonna go shower and grab a cupp of coffee, then I'll be back."

"Sure thing, bub."

"Thanks." Remy smiled and disappeared. Logan took his place in the seat by Rogue's bed. Hank came in and jumped when he saw Logan.

"What are you doing up?"

"I sensed that something wasn't right and when I couldn't find Gumbo or Stripes, I figured they were down here."

"Where'd Remy go?"

"He's getting a shower and some coffee."

"Ah, of course. He'll need it later."

Twelve hours later, Rogue was pushing. Hank had given her an epidural several hours ago, so Rogue didn't notice any pain. He was now waiting for the baby to come into the world.

"On the count of three, push as hard as you can." Rogue nodded and gripped Remy's hand. "One, two, three." Rogue grunted as she pushed with all her strength. "Okay. I can see the head. Just a few more."

"Y' doin great, chére." Remy kissed her forehead.

"Ah ain't letting ya near me after this, Swamp Rat."

"Okay, Rogue, get ready to push again. One, two, three." Rogue screamed as she pushed. "Just one more, Rogue. Then you'll get to meet your son." Rogue nodded tiredly and sank back against the bed.

"Almost there, chére."

"Okay, last one. Push." Rogue pushed with all her might. She was rewarded with the sound of a baby crying loudly. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Remy?" Remy nodded and followed Hank's directions. Hank cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him to Rogue. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby boy." He handed the baby to Rogue.

Rogue smiled up at Remy and he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "He's beautiful, Rem."

"I know, chére. He's perfect." Hid gaze slid from their son to Rogue. "I love ya, chére."

"I love you too, Rems."

"Do you have a name picked out?" Hank's voice interrupted them. Rogue nodded.

"Etienne Nicolas LeBeau."

"Okay." He glanced toward the door of the med lab. "I believe that you have some visitors. You want me to send them in?"

"Please." Rogue didn't even glance up when she answered. She was too busy studying her son. He had Remy's hair, Rogue could already tell that. It was more brown that hers and didn't curl at all.

"He's got you're eyes, chére." Sure enough, the baby already had her grey-green eyes.

"Oh my God. Like, let me see him."

"Half-Pint, settle down." Logan didn't feel like reprimanding her at the moment. He wanted to see Rogue's baby just as much as the younger girl.

"Aww. He's so cute." Kitty was leaning over Rogue to look at Etienne.

"He's beautiful, Stripes."

"Thank ya, Logan. Hey, Kit. Me and Remy were talking and we were wondering if you and Lance would like to be Etienne's god parents?"

"Of course we will, Rogue." Kitty carefully hugged her friend.

"Let me see my nephew." Kurt teleported next to the bed. He looked down at th baby lying in Rogue's arms. "He's perfect."

Rogue yawned and Remy kicked everyone out of the room. "Let her sleep." Everyone looked at him in surprise before leaving the family alone.

"Ah'm not tat tired, Swamp Rat."

"Get some sleep, chére. Ya mind if I show him to everyone?"

"Nope."' Rogue's eyes were drifting closed. Remy carefully picked up the baby and walked out to where everyone was waiting.

"Meet Etienne Nicolas LeBeau." Everyone surrounded him to get a good look at the new arrival.

"He's so cute."

"Awww."

"I want one."

"No. None of you are havin kids anytime soon." Logan growled at the girls that were admiring the baby.

"Just kidding."

"Congrats, Remy."

Hank came out of the med lab. "Mr. Lebeau, I believe that we should let little Etienne sleep." Remy nodded and carried him into a basinet that was set up near Rogue's bed. Remy sat down in the chair next to Rogue and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Remy was woken up by Etienne crying. He picked up the baby and rocked him gently. He quieted down, but not before waking Rogue up. She just watched her husband for a minute. No doubt he would make a great dad. Remy turned his head and saw Rogue looking at him.

"Have a good nap, petit?"

"Yeah." She looked around. "Wonder how long Ah'll have to stay in here? Ah feel as good as Ah did before Ah came down here."

"Ya used Logan's healing power, didn't ya?"

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe." Hank came in and looked at the family. Remy was sitting on the edge of Rogue's bed with the baby in his arms. Rogue had her head resting on his shoulder as they talked quietly. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really should check over Rogue and Etienne."

"No problem, mon ami." Remy handed the baby to Hank. Hank gave him a quick check up. "He seems completely healthy." He checked Rogue over. "Rogue, what would you do without healing powers?"

"Sit around bored and in pain for the next couple of weeks."

"That you would. I'd like you to stay here overnight for observation with Etienne. If all is well tomorrow, I'll release you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Remy, you're welcome to sleep down here if you'd like."

"Thanks, mon ami." Hank left the two to bond with their son some more. Remy handed the baby to Rogue. "I've got to make some phone calls." He gave her a quick kiss and stood up. "I'll be back."

"Alright, sugah." Remy left the room and dialed the Guild's number.

"'Ello?"

"Tante?"

"Remy? Somethin wrong, chile?"

"Non. Jean Luc there?"

"Somewhere. Y' need him?"

"No, it's alright. Can y' give him a message?"

"Course."

"Tell him that Rogue had the baby about three o' clock this afternoon."

"Y' just now callin? What's wrong wit' y'?"

"I fell asleep. I been up since three this morning.""

"Is he healthy? What'd y' name him?"

"He's fine. Eight pounds, twenty-tow inches. We named him Etienne Nicolas LeBeau."

"I can believe that y' a pere."

"Me neither. But he's beau. He's got Rogue's eyes." Remy heard some noise in the background followed by Tante Mattie telling Henri to be quiet.

"Y' brother wants t' talk t' y'. Y' behave y'self, Remy."

"I will."

"Remy?"

"Henri. Why y' interruptin my conversation with Tante Mattie?"

"Rogue have the baby yet?"

"Oui. I didn't just call for the hell of it." Henri chuckled at his brother.

"Somebody sounds like they need some more sleep."

"Fuck off, Henri," Remy said good naturedly. "Course Rogue had mon fils."

"They both okay?"

"Oui. He's perfect, Henri. Y' should see him."

"I will when y' bring him down here."

Remy started to answer when his phone beeped. "I'll call y' back, Henri. I got another call comin in."

"Fine. But y' better call back soon."

Remy hung up on his brother and answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Remy? Is that you?"

"Sure is. Who is this?"

"Your mother-in-law."

"Sorry. Ya sound different on the phone."

"I'm sure. How's Rogue?"

"She's fine and Etienne is fine."

"She had him? I tried my hardest to get up there, but I couldn't get a flight until tonight. Tell Rogue that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I can do that."

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing my first grandchild." Mystique hung up without saying goodbye. Remy just shook his head and called his brother back.

"Sorry. That was mon mother-in-law."

"It's fine. So when do I get t' meet my nephew?"

"When ya come up here."

"Y' kiddin me."

"Oui. I don't think ya would fit in here."

"I don' either. I'd let y' talk to Jean Luc, but he ain't here. Neither is Mercy. She went shoppin. God knows where Jean Luc is."

"Can ya just make sure that he knows?"

"Oui. Y' want him t' call y'?"

"Non. I'll call him back tomorrow."

"Congratulations, Remy."

"Thanks." Remy hung up. He thought about calling the Brotherhood, but he figured that Kitty would tell Lance and he'd pass on the news. He went back to Rogue. She was up feeding the baby. Remy glanced at the clock an noticed that it was almost time for dinner.

"Ya want me to bring ya some dinner, chére?"

Rogue smiled at him before turning her attention back to their son. "Kitty already offered, but thanks anyway, sugah. But ya should go get some dinner. Ain't lahke Ah'm goin anywhere."

* * *

Over the next month, Rogue and Remy adjusted to being parents. Some things were natural to them, others they had to work at. They took turns getting up during the night when Etienne would cry. It was always easier for Rogue than Remy, who was a deeper sleeper than her.

Rogue had already lost most of the baby weight. She had gone back into training as soon as Hank had cleared her. She was getting back into the routine of getting up early to run, determined to get back to her previous size before Kitty's wedding.

That day, she was up earlier than normal. She had to get everything set up for Kitty's wedding shower later that day. When she got back from her run, Remy was already in the DR with the group that he was training. Rogue took the opportunity to use their empty room to organize everything. This way, she would be close to Etienne if he woke up.

Rogue sat in the floor with the baby monitor and her notebook. She eyed the stuff that she had laid out around her. Note cards with facts about Lance for one of the games, a fake veil for Kitty to wear, pink and brown streamers, the present that she had yet to wrap. Rogue decided to start with that. She found a gift bag and put the present in it with some tissue paper and the card that she had bought.

Rogue worked for the next hour on getting everything sorted out. She just had to get the study set up when Remy came back from training. His hair clung to his forehead from sweat.

"Hard session, sugah?"

"Not until Boom Boom decided to 'help' one of the other students."

"Ah'll leave that one alone." Remy looked at the stuff spread out across the floor.

"What're ya doin?"

"Getting everythin ready for Kitty's shower this afternoon."

"Oh, okay." Remy grabbed a pair of clean boxers and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, sugah?" Rogue went into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Remy stuck his head around the shower curtain.

"D'ya mind watchin Et for a while?"

"Non. I'll watch him."

"Thanks." Rogue gave him a quick kiss and left the bathroom to gather everything up. She put it all in a big box so she could carry it downstairs later. Luckily, the study was never used, so she didn't have to worry about anyone bothering any work that she got done.

The baby monitor disrupted her work when it picked up on Etienne crying in the next room. Rogue went next door and picked up the infant. His crying stopped when he was in her arms. She took him back to her room and laid him down on the bed with pillows around him while she finished picking everything up. As soon as she was done, she picked him up and settled herself on the bed with him in her arms. She fed him while waiting for Remy to finish with his shower.

Remy came out of the shower and smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife holding their baby. He got dressed and sat next to Rogue. "Mornin, mon fils."

Rogue grinned at him. "Ya gonna make sure that he's bilingual, ain't ya?"

"Course. He needs to know when his cousins are bad talkin him in French." Rogue laughed and handed him the baby.

"Ah fed him, so he should be good for a few hours. Ah'm gonna take this stuff downstairs and start settin up. If ya need fro anything, Ah'll be in the study."

"Alright, chére." Remy pulled her into a kiss, being careful not to crush Etienne between himself and Rogue.

"See ya later, Et." Rogue pressed a kiss to her baby's forehead and picked up the box. Remy watched her leave the room. She definitely had her figure back and was back to flaunting it with low riding jeans and tight tank tops since it was April. He stood up and took Etienne with him to get some breakfast.

Jean and Scott were sitting at the table when Remy walked into the kitchen. They smiled at him.

"Remy, do you mind if I hold Etienne?" Jean asked.

"No. Actually that would help me out." He handed the baby over to Jean and grabbed a cup of coffee and some cereal. "I was trying to figure out how I was going to eat breakfast with him."

"He is so cute. He really looks like you."

"Thanks, petit."

"I wonder what our baby will look like?" Jean turned to look at Scott. She only had a month and a half left until she was due to give birth.

"There's no telling, Jeannie. You're having a boy, right? Got a name picked out yet?"

Jean nodded, her eyes on Etienne. "Nathan Dean Summers."

"Sounds like Scott picked it."

"I did."

"That would explain why." Remy finished eating and out his dishes in the sink. He took Etienne back from Jean. "Come on, fils. Let's see what your mama is doin. See ya later."

* * *

**Okay. There will only be one or two more chapters to this story. The next will have the bridal shower and probably the birth of Jean and Scott's baby. It might have the bachelor & bachelorette parties, I haven't decided yet. But now rogue and Remy have their son. i told you that time was going to pass quickly after they got back from New Orleans. Anyway, you know the drill by now. R&R. Thanks to my reviewers. Love those little encouragemtns ya'll send me. (Yes, I actually do say ya'll. Comes with living in KY.) Oh, and I'm pretty sure than Nathan is the name used in the comics for Scott & Jean's son but if I'm wrong, sorry. And I just put something for a middle name because I'm pretty clueless when it comes to X-Men comics and everything. Thank God for fanfics where you can manipulate everything to an extent. Anyway, until next time!**


	14. New Recruit

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-26 **

**St. John-24**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Piotr-23**

**Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Rogue-22**

**Todd, Kitty, Kurt-21**

**Bobby, Tabitha, Ray, Sam-20**

**Amara, Roberto-19**

**X-23 (Laura), Jubilee-18**

**Rahne, Jamie-17**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

Rogue recruited Tabby, Amara, Wanda, and Jubilee to help her. They had hung up the streamers and set up the tables for the food. Rogue set out the plates, napkins, and paper cups. She had Ororo, Rahne, and Laura in charge of the food, ensuring that it would be edible.

Rogue jumped and turned around when the door opened. She was afraid that it would be Kitty. She was relieved to see Remy and Etienne. All the other girls dropped what they were doing to admire the cute baby. Wanda took him from Remy and went to sit on the couch.

"Ya scared me, Swamp Rat. Ah thought ya were Kitty."

"Sorry, chére."

"Ah'll forgive ya this tahme." Rogue smiled and kissed Remy then turned to her friends. "Why are ya'll abductin my baby?"

Wanda grinned at her friend. "I figured that you and Remy wanted some discussion time without worrying about little Et here."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thanks for yah concern. But we've got to get this done

before Kitty comes looking for anyone."

"Slave driver." Wanda handed Etienne back to Remy.

The thought seemed to help the girls finish everything within half an hour. They finished by ten. The other girls went off to do their own thing before the party at one thirty. Rogue went off to track down her husband and baby. She found Remy talking with Scott in the rec room while Jean played with Etienne. Well, more like talked to Etienne.

"Hey, ya'll." They all looked toward the doorway and smiled when they saw Rogue.

"Hey," Jean said from her position on the couch next Scott. She looked back at the baby. "He is so cute." Rogue smiled proudly and glanced at Remy in time to catch his wink. She settled on the arm of the sofa next to Remy only to get pulled down into his lap.

"It's weird that you two are parents." Scott glanced form Etienne to them.

"Ah know. It's weird that yah are gonna be parents in less than two months."

Jean glanced up at her. "Actually, Rogue, you just reminded me of something. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Rogue settled back against Remy's chest. "Go for it."

Jean bit her lip and glanced down at her swollen stomach. "Does it hurt really bad?"

Rogue laughed. "Sugah, Ah was so filled with drugs that Ah couldn't feel anything. The contractions weren't too bad before Dr. McCoy pumped me full of pain killers."

Jean visibly relaxed after hearing that. "Thank God. I was worried that he would only go for natural births. You know, no drugs or anything like that."

"Nope. It makes it easier for him when you're not freaking out from the pain."

"What was it like when you first saw him?"

"Indescribable. Ah can't even put it into words." Their conversation was interrupted by Etienne's whimpering. Rogue took him before it could turn into full out crying. "Ah hate to cut this short, but somebody needs to be changed. Ah'll be back."

* * *

Rogue took advantage of the next two hours to relax. Her and Wanda sat in the rec room and talked with Jean and Kitty. They went over the wedding plans and dates for the final fittings. They talked about the nursery that Jean and Scott were getting ready. They had thrown Jean a baby shower the week before so she had everything she needed. They went over the beginnings of Wanda's wedding plans. Her and Todd planned on getting married at Christmas.

At one, Rogue picked up Etienne from where he had lying next her on a blanket on the floor. "Ah'm gonna put him down for his nap." She put Etienne down for his nap and told Remy. He went upstairs to relax in their room for awhile. Rogue came back downstairs and checked on the last minute preparations for the shower.

When she was sure that everything was ready, she went to get Kitty. "Hey, Kit, can ya come help me with something?"

"Like, no problem, Rogue." Kitty got up from her spot on the couch to follow her. Rogue led her to the study and opened the door.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when they say Kitty.

"What is this?"

"Yah wedding shower." Rogue put the fake veil over her friend's head. She led Kitty to a large armchair near the fireplace.

"Wow. Thanks. All of you."

They all took their time eating and talking. When everyone was done, Rogue stood up. "Okay. Now tahme for the games. Let's do trivia first. Kit, ya can't answer these since they're all about ya. Ah can't answer them either, since Ah have the answers."

Rogue passed out a piece of paper to each of the guests. "Ah'm gonna ask ya'll questions bout Kitty or Lance. Write yah answer down on this. Whoever gets the most right wins a prize. First question. Where did Kitty and Lance meet?" She waited until everyone quit writing. "Anyone wanna guess at the answer?"

"Northbrook High School."

"Right. Next question…" The game continued for half an hour or so before Tabitha was declared the winner. Of course, she had the advantage of being the only girl besides Rogue that had lived with both teams, so she knew Lance and Kitty pretty well.

"Okay. Next game." Rogue grabbed a big bowl full of uncooked rice from a table nearby. "Ya have thirty seconds to get as many safety pins as ya can out of this bowl."

"That sounds easy," Amara said.

"Yah gonna be blindfolded."

"Never mind."

"Kitty, since yah the bride, ya get to go first."

"Great." Rogue put the pink blindfold over her eyes.

"When Ah say go." Rogue waited until her watch got to the 12. "Go." Kitty started digging through the bowl, pulling out safety pins and setting them aside. "Time."

Kitty took off her blindfold and started counting. "Fifteen."

"Amara, you're next." The game finished with Jean winning after finding twenty five safety pins.

"Okay, Kit. Time to open yah gifts."

The girls built a large stack of gifts in front of her. Kitty grabbed the nearest one and opened it. She grinned at Tabitha as she pulled out her gift, a corset and matching thing.

"Thanks, Tabs. Were you shopping for me or Lance?"

"Both."

Kitty opened several more boxes, most of them containing lingerie. Since Lance and Kitty planned on living in the Institute, they really didn't have a need for much as far as home furnishings went. It made it all the more fun when everyone shopped for Kitty's presents.

When she was done opening presents, Kitty grinned at her friends. "Lance is going to love all of you after this."

"Damn straight, K-girl."

"Thanks again, everyone. This was great."

"Don't mention it, sugah. We told ya that you were getting a weddin shower." Rogue glanced down at her watch. "Ah'm gonna go check on Remy and Et. Ah'll be back." She left the study and headed upstairs.

She went into the room she shared with Remy first, not wanting to wake the baby if he wasn't up. She smiled when she saw Remy flopped across the bed, sleeping. There was no noise coming from the baby monitor, so she sat down on the bed next to Remy. He didn't even open his eyes.

Rogue smiled as a thought crossed her mind. She leaned over and nuzzled into Remy's neck to see if she could get a reaction out of him. When he didn't react, Rogue figured that he must be pretty worn out and left him alone to check on Etienne. She carefully opened the door that joined the two rooms and walked over to the crib. He looked like an angel. Rogue quietly went back into her room, not wanting to wake him up.

She went back downstairs to help clean up the mess from the party. They moved all the furniture back and put the tables up. The streamers all came down and any extra food got put away for later. Rogue thanked everyone for their help and went upstairs to relax for the half hour before all the school age kids came home.

Rogue went into the nursery to find Etienne wide awake but quiet. He didn't do much unnecessary crying. Rogue picked him up and took him with her into the bedroom. Remy rolled over and looked at her through half open eyes when she came in the door.

"Hi, chére." He sat up and motioned for Rogue to sit in front of him. "Y' have fun?"

"Ya know yah accent is always thicker when yah tired?" Remy leaned against the headboard and looked at her.

"Non. Didn't know that." Rogue carefully climbed onto the bed and settled herself in front of the Cajun. His arms found their way around her and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked down at their son.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Logan knocked on the door. "It's open," Gambit called from his position on the bed, not even bothering to get up.

Logan came in and looked at the happy family on the bed. "Ya know that the kids will be home in a few minutes, right?"

"Yeah. That's why we're up here. We haven't gotten much time to ourselves today."

"You've been up here sleepin for the last two hours, Gumbo."

"I was keeping an eye on Et. We can't exactly leave him up here by himself."

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure that you were awake for the danger room session we have scheduled. You too, Stripes."

"Ah know. Five o' clock. All the staff and the original X-Men. Except Jean. She's playing babysitter since she can't train."

"Yep. Before I forget, Charles gave me a message for ya. There's a new recruit coming in today and, Stripes, you're supposed to show him around."

"Thanks for telling me. What do we know about him?"

"Here's his file. He's supposed to get here around four. Anything else, you'll have to take up with Chuck." He tossed a file on the bed.

"Thanks, Logan."

"Yeah. See you later." He shut the door behind him on the way out. Rogue scooted over so that she could give Etienne to Remy. She grabbed the file and opened it to read up on the new pupil.

"What's it say bout him, chére?"

"His name is Jake Thompson. Nineteen, telepath, mild empath. He has control of his powers, but his parents are worried about him stickin around. Coming in from Los Angeles. And of course the picture." Rogue set the file down. "Wonder why the Prof. wants me to show him around?"

"Ya are staff."

"Exactly. Usually he has students show newbies around." Remy shrugged.

"Maybe he wants to see how y' handle it."

"Maybe." Rogue glanced at the clock. "So much for relaxation tahme. The kids will be home any minute." Rogue reluctantly climbed out of the bed and took Etienne so that Remy could get up. "We'd better go get ready for the rush."

"Lead the way, chére." Remy followed Rogue out of the room and downstairs. The kids were just coming in the door. They were followed by Scott and Ororo. Scott was issuing punishment for something two of the boys had done. Scott ran a hand through his hair as the boys ran off.

"Hard day?"

"Hey, Rogue. You have no idea."

"What'd they do?"

"What didn't they do is more like it. Trying to show off powers in the x-van is never a good thing to try." Rogue frowned at the statement. The newer students would try just about anything. "I can't wait until Jean is back to full time."

"Ya ain't kiddin. Oh, ya gonna love this. There's another new recruit comin in today."

"We can't take many more without it driving us crazy."

"Little late to worry bout goin crazy, ain't it?"

"You know what I mean. What's the background?"

"His name's Jake. Telepath/mild empath. Nineteen. Coming in from L.A."

"Great. Who's his roommate?"

"That's the part that worried me. He's supposed to be with Bobby."

"I hope that he doesn't mind jokes."

"If he does, it won't be too long fore we know bout it." Rogue looked across the foyer as Remy led a large group of teens outside. "Looks lahke it's no powers sports today."

"Yeah. Logan and Remy decided that the kids needed a break from running away from robots. So they're going to have them play no powers baseball."

"Ya mean mutant ball?"

"This group doesn't include anybody Bobby was when that happened. They're more laid back. Hopefully they'll stick to the no powers rule. Then again, Bobby and Tabby are playing."

"Ah'm gonna go watch for a few minutes." Rogue grabbed a baby seat from the nursery and went out to watch the game. She sat under a tree a good distance from the field in case the game got out of hand. She out Etienne in the seat and relaxed against the tree to watch the game.

Logan was chosen to be umpire, so Remy wandered over to Rogue. He sat next to her, watching the young mutants for any signs of using their powers. They had been told that any power usage would result in a one hour training session with Logan the next day. He glanced over at Rogue with a smile. "Enjoyin the show, chére?"

"If it can last one innin without someone usin their powers, Ah'll be amazed."

Remy glanced over at Etienne. "One day, he'll be out here doin this."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ya sound sure bout that Cajun."

"Course I am. We're both mutants. Obviously he'll be one."

"Ah know. Ah was talkin bout the fact that he'll play baseball." Rogue glanced down at her watch. "Ah should get goin soon. Jake might be early."

"What time is it?"

"3:45."

"We been out here that long?"

"Ya'll didn't get out here until 3:30."

"Never mind then." Remy gave Rogue a kiss. "Have fun showin the new kid around, chére."

"Have fun watchin while the kids play." Rogue grinned and kissed him before picking up Etienne and heading back inside. She put the baby seat back in the nursery and carried Etienne back downstairs to wait for Ororo to get back with Jake.

Rogue had only been waiting about five minutes before Ororo came in. Since Logan was training, she had been sent to pick Jake up at the airport. The weather witch smiled as she came through the door. A tall dark-haired boy followed her. "Rogue, this is Jake. Jake this is Rogue, one of the instructors here."

Rogue offered the younger boy a smile. "Nice to meet you, Jake." Rogue motioned to the baby she was holding. "And this is Etienne."

"How could I forget Etienne." Ororo smiled at the baby. "Would you like me to watch him while you show Jake around?"

"That would be a big help." She handed her son to the older woman. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ororo was already walking off with the infant.

"So back to the tour. As Ororo said, my name is Rogue LeBeau. I'm an assistant trainer and guardian here. Feel free to ask any questions you might have." Rogue started to lead the boy through the first floor of the mansion.

"How many people live here?"

"We've got about fifty right now. That's the dinin room and the kitchen is right next door. Yah more than welcome to help yourself anytime you get hungry." Rogue kept walking, pointing things out as she talked.

Jake walked along with her, paying some attention to what she was saying. The rest of his attention was on the beautiful girl next to him. "So is that kid yours?"

"Etienne?" Rogue looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. He's my month old son."

"You don't look old enough to have a kid."

"Ah'm twenty two. This is the study. We never use it, unless it's around Christmas. Library is next door. The Professor's office is the door at the end of the hall. Next we go upstairs."

"You're seriously twenty two?"

"Yeah. Here's the girl's rooms. Well, some of them. The others are in the sublevels."

"They have the boys and girls separated?"

"Yah allowed over here. We don't keep ya'll separate or anything. The instructors all live down this hall."

"Where's your room?"

"Mine and Remy's is on the end. Then there's the nursery, Logan's, Piotr's, and Hank's. On the other side of the hall is Ororo's, a room that's bein converted to a nursery for Scott and Jean, then their room, Magneto's, and the Profs is across from Hank's."

"That's a lot of staff, isn't it?"

"Well, the Prof owns and runs the school. Magneto is an old enemy that switched sides after Apocalypse. Piotr and Remy used to work for him, but they both switched sides while their old teammate, John, joined up with the Brotherhood. Hank, Ororo, and Logan have been here for longer than Ah've lived here. Scott and Jean are old students turned instructor, lahke me."

"Who's Remy and Piotr?"

"Remy is my husband and one of the trainers. Piotr is an assistant lahke me and a tutor."

"Okay."

"This is the boy's hall. Yah room is the third one down on the left. Yah roommate is Bobby. Ah'll introduce ya to him when we go outside. Their playin baseball right now. Ah think."

Jake followed Rogue outside and around back of the mansion. There was group of mutants watching the game. Rogue recognized Kitty and Lance immediately. She also picked out Wanda, Pyro, and Remy in the crowd.

"Ya'll workin hard?" The older mutants turned to see Rogue smiling at them with her hands on her hips. A tall boy stood next to her.

"Like, hey, Rogue." Kitty was sitting in Lance's lap on a blanket on the ground.

"Hey," Wanda said from her spot on the metal bleachers set up behind Lance and Kitty. Pyro was sitting a row down form her, flipping the lid of his lighter open and closed.

"Hello, chére." Remy moved from where he was leaning against the bleachers to wrap an arm around Rogue. He smiled at the slightly shorter boy and held out a hand. "I'm Remy. You must be Jake."

"I am." He looked at Remy's red on black eyes uncertainly. Remy chose to ignore it.

"Have a seat. Watch the game." He motioned to the bleachers. Jake followed his instructions and sat down on the bottom level.

"Scoot over, Kit." Rogue pulled Remy over to the blanket on the ground and sat down, only to get pulled into Remy's lap. Rogue attempted to give him a disapproving look. She failed and ended up smiling instead. "One of theses days, ya gonna get it, Swamp Rat." .

"Chére, ya tryin to intimidate me into listnin?"

"Nope." Rogue squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Rogue, quit movin."

"'Why, sugah? It botherin ya?"

"Chére, ya makin hard to concentrate on the game." Kitty started laughing at Remy's comment. Rogue grinned and settled back against his chest.

"Hey, Rogue, where's Et?" Rogue looked at the younger girl with wide eyes.

"O my gawd, ya mean he's not here?"

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Remy, do ya know where Etienne is?"

"What?!" Remy chuckled softly at the joke he knew his wife was pulling.

"That ain't funny, petit. Don't tease Kitty like that." Rogue grinned at the brunette.

"Relax, Kit. Storm's got him."

"Rogue!" Kitty made an attempt to dive at the other girls, but was stopped when Lance wrapped his arms tighter around her. "That was so not funny. Lance let me go."

"Yeah, Lance, let her go." Rogue grinned. "We all know who'd win that one."

"She's got a point, pretty Kitty." Kitty stopped fighting to glare at him. "What? Everyone knows that Rogue is better at hand to hand than anyone short of Logan or Remy."

"He's right, sugah."

"Fine." Kitty settled down to watch the game. They were playing the ninth inning, so it wouldn't last much longer. Sure enough, Bobby swung the bat and sent the ball flying, but it was caught by Kurt, ending the game. The younger mutants headed inside while the older mutants came over to the group

"Where's my nephew?"

"Stormy has him. Hey, Bobby, come here."

"Yeah, Rogue?"

Rogue motioned to Jake, who had joined the group. "This is yah new roommate, Jake."

Bobby eyed the younger boy before sticking out the hand that wasn't wrapped around Amara. "Hey. I'm Bobby."

"Popsicle."

Bobby turned when he heard Wolverine use his nickname. "Yeah, Logan?"

"You're gonna be joining us in the danger room in the morning."

"I didn't use my powers!"

Wolverine chuckled. "No, but ya did pull that stunt the other day."

"What stunt?" Boby was genuinely confused. He didn't remember doing anything.

"Replacin Scott's shaving cream with whipped cream."

"Oh that one. You have to admit, it was a pretty good one."

"Doesn't matter, kid. You're still getting punished." Logan started to walk back toward the house.

"Bobby let go of Amara to follow him. "Come on, can't we talk about this?"

"Nope."

"But…" Bobby's voice trailed of as he got further from the group. They all just looked at each other and started laughing. Jake looked back and forth between them.

"I'm guessing that this is a regular thing?"

"With Bobby, yeah. He's been doing stuff like that since he got here. But he really has gotten better," Amara made an attempt to defend her boyfriend.

"Great. I get to live with the practical joker."

"It'll be okay. He's usually not in his room anyway."

Kitty grinned at Amara. "Oh really, where is he usually."

"Shut up, Kitty." Amara blushed and the others laughed.

"Oh yeah. Everyone this is Jake. He's the new recruit. Jake, ya already know who Ah am. This is Remy. The tall guy is Piotr. The girl ext to him is Tabitha. That's Kitty. The guy she's sittin on is Lance, her fiancé. That's Amara, Jubilee, John, Wanda, Rahne, Jamie, Roberto, Ray, Sam, Laura, and the blue guy is my brother, Kurt." Rogue pointed to each of them in turn.

"Wow, that's a lot to remember. I'm Jake."

"Ya'll are welcome to stay out here," Rogue said to the New Recruits. She looked at the other X-Men. "We've got a training session in fifteen minutes." The others jumped up and headed inside to change.

* * *

**Not much really going on in this chapter. The next chapter wil be the last. It'll be the bachelor/bachelorette parties and wedding day. It might be a little shorter than the rest of the chapters, I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. I'll try to have it up a soon as I can. Then I can start working on the sequel. I think it'll take place when Etienne is 18, but I'm still thinking about ot. Let me know what you think. Thanks. Oh and R&R!**


	15. The Wedding

**Author's Note****: Okay. This is my first Evo fanfic. It's set three years after Ascension. Since Gambit's age was never really mentioned and all the profiles I could find of him put him somewhere in his early 20s, I'm going to guess that he was about 22 or so and go from there.**

**Ages of original characters:**

**Gambit-26 **

**St. John-24**

**Scott, Jean, Lance, Piotr, Fred, Pietro, Wanda-23**

**Todd, Rogue-22**

**Kitty, Kurt-21**

**Bobby, Tabitha, Ray, Sam, Amara-20**

**Roberto-19**

**X-23 (Laura), Jubilee, Rahne-18**

**Jamie-17**

**All of my OC's will have their age mentioned when they are introduced in the story. Oh, and they do belong to me. Yay, I own something.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything in it. Marvel does.**

* * *

The last two months before Kitty's wedding passed in a blur of fittings and finalizing the details. Jean had given birth two weeks before to a healthy son. They had named him Nathan Christopher Summers, deciding that Dena just didn't fit the little boy. He had blue-green eyes and red-brown hair. Etienne was now three months old and a very happy baby.

It was two nights before the wedding, the night they had decided to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Kitty had figured that some of the wedding party, including herself and the groom, would be drinking and she didn't want anyone hung over at the wedding.

"Tabitha, I need to know where we're going so I can dress for it."

"Sorry, Mara. The only person besides me who knows where we're going is Rogue. But I can tell you to wear something you can dance in."

Amara glanced at her roommate, hoping to get a hint from her clothes. Tabby was wearing tight black pants and a black halter top that laced up the back. "Are we going to a club?"

"Maybe." Amara knew she had guessed right by Tabby's answer. She quickly pulled on a very tight maroon tee with a black miniskirt and heels. "You ready? Let's go get everyone else."

Amara followed Tabitha through the mansion, getting all the over 18 girls. None of the under 18 girls or boys were allowed to go to either party. Most of the girls that were going took one look at Tabby and Amara and ended up changing. When they got to Rogue's room, they could hear Wanda and Rogue talking, with Remy chiming in every once in a while and Etienne making the occasional noise. Tabitha knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello?" Remy opened the door and leaned on the doorframe with Etienne in his arms. "Can I help ya with something?"

Tabitha grinned, but bit back her comment when she thought about Piotr. "Is Rogue here?"

"Yeah." Remy moved to let the girls in. Tabitha took Etienne from him as she walked in. "She's in the bathroom." Remy settled back into his spot on the bed, keeping a close eye on Tabitha and his son. Tabitha sat next to Wanda with the baby in her lap. Amara pulled out the desk chair and sat down.

"Hey, Wanda. Ready to party?"

"Definitely. I haven't been to a good party in a while."

"Hey, Rem, can ya throw me my pants?" Rogue asked when she came out of the bathroom. Remy grinned at her. She was wearing a deep green corset top and a pair of black boy short underwear.

"Why would I wanna do that, chére?"

"Just give me that pants, Swamp Rat." Rogue was laughing as she said this. Amara and Tabby just looked at her. They figured that she would blush or mumble something and disappear into the bathroom, not laugh.

"You okay, Rogue?"

"Yeah, why?" Rogue pulled on the black pants. They were tight and low riding, leaving some of her once again toned stomach exposed. Since getting back in shape, Rogue had gone back to her previous style of dressing - low riding jeans and tight tanks that showed off her body.

"No reason."

"Whatever. Ya gonna change, sugah?" Rogue looked over at Remy, who looked very comfortable in an old tee and track pants.

"Yeah." He went into the bathroom and came back out in a pair of dark jeans. He caught the shirt Rogue threw at him and pulled it on. He flopped back on the bed to wait for Piotr to come get him.

Rogue looked at the younger girls sitting on the bed. "Ya'll go see if Kitty's ready yet." Tabitha handed Etienne to Wanda and followed Amara out of the room.

Wanda could tell that Rogue was wanting to talk to Remy about something. "Hey, Rogue, who's watching Et tonight?"

"Jean volunteered. She's not up to going out yet."

"You want me to take him over to her?"

"That'd be great." Rogue sent her friend a grateful look. Wanda smiled and left the room.

Rogue's gaze turned back to Remy. She crawled into the bed next to him and curled up with her head on his chest. She looked up into his face. "Are ya okay, sugah?"

"I'm fine, Rogue." She looked deep into those black and red eyes she loved so much.

"Yah lyin. Somethin's botherin ya. Come on, Rem. What is it?" She pulled back and sat up to look at him.

"I have to put up with that new kid tonight."

Rogue gave him a puzzled look. "That's what's botherin ya?"

"Yeah."

"Rem, he's just a kid. Ya deal with kids everyday."

"Not like him."

"What d'ya mean, sugah?"

Remy sighed and looked her in the eye. "Rogue, have ya not noticed how he's always hangin round ya?"

"Now that ya mention it, he is around a lot."

"Ya ain't kiddin. That boy keeps shootin me dirty looks when I'm around ya. I keep catchin him eyeing ya like he ain't ate in months and ya a piece of meat."

"He isn't that bad, is he?"

"Yeah. Bobby and Kurt have noticed it too."

"How d'ya know that?"

"They talked to me bout it."

Rogue leaned toward Remy, looking him dead in the eye. "Rem, ya know that ya the only one for me."

"I know, chére."

"He's just a kid, Rem."

Remy smiled at her. "That kid's only three years younger than ya."

"Ah lahke older men." Rogue grinned back and kissed her husband. The kiss turned into a make out session pretty quickly. Rogue had pulled Remy's shirt off when there was a knock at the door. Remy was working on the zipper on the back of her corset. Rogue growled and climbed off of Remy.

She pulled open the door, not even paying attention to who was standing there. "Ya mind? We're kinda in the middle of something here."

"Sorry, Rogue." Jake looked down at the floor. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Can it wait?" Rogue glanced back at the bed and the man laying on it.

"Not really. Please?" Jake gave her a pleading look.

"Fine." She looked back into the room. "Ah'll be back in a minute, sugah." Remy frowned and nodded. Rogue shut the door and followed Jake down the hall.

Remy laid on the bed for a minute before pulling on his shirt and following them. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He quietly followed them outside to the garage.

"What are we doin out here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with my bike? I can't get it to start and I was planning on going out tonight."

"Ya dragged me out here to look at yah bike. Couldn't ya drive something else."

"No. I only got this date because the girl liked my bike."

"Fine." Rogue bent over the bike and flipped the key. When she hit the ignition, the bike roared to life. "Sounds fine to me." She felt someone grab her butt and turned around. Her palm connected with Jake's cheek with a loud smack. "What the hell was that?!"

"Rogue, quit playin hard to get."

"Ah ain't playin anything." She noticed that Jake's eyes never left hers. Then she realized what he was doing.

"Quit trying to fight it." He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Fight what?" Before he could react, Rogue had his arm twisted behind his back and his face pressed against the concrete floor. "Just for future reference, empathy don't work on me."

"You bitch." Jake managed to twist out of her hold and grab both of her wrists in one hand. He pinned her against the wall. "Fight all you want, Rogue. Everyone else is in the house getting ready for a party." Jake looked into Rogue's eyes to see a look of hope come over them. He turned just in time for a fist to connect with his face. He fell to the floor and looked up to see Rogue wrapped in Remy's arms, crying.

"You damn Cajun bastard! Stay the hell out of this. It has nothing to do with you."

Remy eyes glittered dangerously. "It has everythin to do with me when ya mess with my chére."

Jake opened his mouth to respond when Logan ran into the garage. He looked at Rogue crying against Remy's chest, then at the boy with the hand print on his cheek and one eye beginning to swell where Remy had punched him. "Get your ass to Xavier's office." The boy looked at him defiantly and Logan extended his claws. "Now." Jake nodded and picked himself off the floor. He threw one last dirty look at Remy before leaving the garage.

"You okay, Stripes?" He hated to see her cry.

She looked at him with tear stained cheeks and nodded. "Thanks to Remy." She looked up her husband, a look of gratitude and love in her eyes.

"How'd you get out here when ya did, mon ami?"

"I was walking past the security monitors when I saw the kid pin Rogue against the wall. I saw your eyes glowing in the shadows and figured I'd better get out here before ya killed him."

"Thanks."

Rogue had quit crying, but was still leaning against Remy. "What do you think the Prof will do to him?"

"Kick him out, no doubt. Maybe more. I don't really know. I just know that he won't have some kid living here that attacked you."

Rogue nodded and looked at Remy. "Shouldn't we get back and finish getting ready for the parties?"

"Fuck em."

"Remy, it's for Kitty. Besides, I want to get out and do something."

"Ya sure?" Rogue nodded.

"Fine. Let's go." Logan followed them back to the mansion. He was worried about Rogue going out. Usually her 'forgetting' about something meant lots of alcohol. Not a good mix when they had a kid to take care of when they got home.

Wanda was waiting for them when they got back to their room. She looked at Rogue's face and immediately knew something was wrong. "Rogue?"

"He came after me, Wanda."

"Jake?" she asked softly. She knew that something had been up with him and had even asked Remy about it once or twice.

"Yeah. He had me pinned against the garage wall when Remy knocked him flat. I don't even want to think about what he was gonna do."

"You still feel up to going out? Tabitha and Amara came by here about five minutes ago to tell you that Kitty was ready to go."

"Yeah. Just let me fix my makeup and Ah'll be ready." Rogue went into the bathroom.

Remy looked at Wanda. "Watch her. I'm worried bout her."

"I'll watch her like a hawk." Remy smiled. A knock sounded at the door. Remy opened it to see Jake standing there with Logan.

"What do you want?"

"Tell Rogue I'm sorry and that I'm leaving tonight. I'll be gone before she gets back." Remy nodded stiffly and closed the door.

"Rems? Who was that?"

"Someone with a message for you. He's sorry and he'll be gone before you get back tonight."

"Thank gawd." Rogue came out of the bathroom. She had reapplied her mascara and black eyeliner lightly ringed both eyes. She put on some lip-gloss and smiled at him. "Ah'm gonna say goodnight to Etienne." She stepped up to Remy and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank ya, sugah," she whispered.

"Ya welcome, chére," he whispered back and pulled her into another kiss. Once again, someone knocked on the door.

"What is it with people and that damn door tonight?" Rogue pulled the door open to reveal Piotr.

"I have come to get Remy."

"I'm comin, mon ami." Remy grabbed his trench. "See ya later, chére." Remy dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Piotr, come on. I'm gonna say goodnight to mon fils." Piotr followed Remy across the hall to Jean and Scott's room.

Rogue checked her hair and makeup one last time before looking at Wanda. "Ready?" Wanda nodded and they went to say goodnight to Etienne. Rogue kissed the baby on the forehead. "Ah fed him less than an hour ago, so he should be good. Thanks for watchin him, Jean."

"No problem. Have fun."

"We will." Rogue and Wanda met the other girls in the hallway. "Ya'll ready to go?"

"Yeah." They all went outside and piled into cars to go back to the club the had visited when Rogue and Remy's secret got out. The bouncer smiled at Wanda, Rogue, and Kitty and didn't bother to card them. They had been coming in there for years and he knew that they were over 21. The other girls got carded, leaving them unable to touch a drop of alcohol.

Tabitha led upstairs them to room that she had reserved for Kitty's party. There was a decent sized dance floor, a small bar with a bartender to prevent the younger girls from drinking, and a few very comfortable looking seats.

Kitty looked around with wide eyes. There was a balcony separating them from the younger teens dancing on the floor below. A wall separated their room from the open dance floor beyond. "I was wondering why they let everyone come upstairs. Whose idea was this?"

"Tabby's." Rogue was lounging on a sofa, foot tapping with the beat of the music. The girls all looked at each other and started dancing.

* * *

The guys were across town at Bayville's only strip club. Scott had protested Pietro's idea of a 'proper' bachelor party, but had lost once the other boys had their say. Remy could really care less. He wasn't interested in watching the strippers. It was more entertaining to watch the younger boy's reactions.

Lance seemed to have the same attitude. He was leaned back in his chair with a beer, not really paying attention to the girl on stage shaking her boobs. He was too busy watching Roberto, Sam, Ray, Bobby, and Kurt stare wide eyed at the blonde that was grinding the pole. He caught Remy's eye and nodded toward Scott, who, for all the protesting he had done, was watching the girls in fascination. Remy rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. Then he looked around for his Russian friend that had seemed to disappear.

* * *

The next morning, Remy and Rogue were woken up early by Etienne. Neither of them had drank much, so there was no hang over to deal with. They were just dealing with a lack of sleep since neither party had ended before three that morning.

Everyone spent the day setting up for the wedding that would take place the next day. Kitty's parents flew in from Northbrook on the morning and had been recruited to help keep Kitty and Lance calm. Both had woken up with bad hangovers - Lance's from drinking one too many beers while watching the younger boys make idiots of themselves, Kitty's from drinking one too many cocktails at the club.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Kitty woke up a nervous wreck. Rogue spent most of the morning trying to calm her down. The rehearsal had went off without a hitch, but that did nothing to calm Kitty's nerves.

"Kit, you'll be fine. Ya love Lance."

"I'm just so nervous, Rogue."

"Not to sound unfeeling, Kit, but yah weddin ain't til five. If yah act lahke this all day, Ah may have to kill ya to save my own sanity." Kitty laughed like Rogue thought she would.

"Thanks, Rogue. I needed that."

"Yeah, ya did. Now come one. Yah got a hair appointment in half an hour."

* * *

At the Brotherhood, Lance wasn't much better.

"Lance, so help me, if you don't stand still and quit walking in front of me, I will hex your ass to the ceiling."

"Did you say something, Wanda?"

* * *

Kitty's hair and makeup appointments seemed to calm her. She had quit fidgeting and even ate something. Rogue left Tabitha with her and went to check on Remy and Etienne.

"How ya doin, sugah?" Remy looked up from where he was lying on the floor with Etienne. Etienne looked toward Rogue and gave her a smile before rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself up on his arms. Rogue smiled at the baby and sat down next to Remy.

"Hey, chére." Remy smiled at her and pulled her down into a kiss. Their attention was drawn to Etienne he started making baby noises. Remy jumped up when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Remy?"

"Jean Luc?"

"Oui. How y' doin?"

"Great."

"And Rogue and Etienne?"

"Perfect. Ya need something?"

"Non. Jus' callin t' tell y' that we in New York."

"We?"

"Henri, Mercy an' me."

"What're ya doin here?"

"I had some business wit' someone t' take care of."

"I don't want no part of it."

"I didn' call t' get y' help. I was wonderin' if it b' a bad time t' meet my grandson."

"We're getting ready for a weddin here today, but I don't guess it's hurt for ya to stop by. Where ya at anyway?"

"We jus' passed a sign that said 'Welcome t' Bayville'."

"So you're in town already."

"Yeah. How we get there?" Remy gave him directions to the Institute.

"See ya soon."

"Was that who Ah think it was?"

"Jean Luc."

"He's in town?"

"Oui. So are Henri and Mercy. They're coming to visit."

* * *

The visit went well. Mercy was in awe of the baby that her brother-in-law swore he'd never have. Jean Luc looked the part of a proud grandparent and Henri was watching his nephew proudly while talking to his brother and Rogue.

As soon as they left, Rogue went to see how Kitty was holding up. With less than two hours until the wedding, she was doing better than when she had woken up that morning. Rogue stayed with her for an hour before leaving to put on her dress. Kitty had decided that the pink didn't look right on Rogue and had found a brown dress in a similar style for her matron of honor.

Rogue quickly did her makeup and pulled her hair back into a clip, the mass of auburn curls spilling down her shoulders while the white bangs framed her face. He strapless gown was tight, but not unbearably so. Rogue rushed back to help Kitty get dressed.

Kitty had gotten the dress that she had loved. It took two people to get her into it and get it laced up. She admired herself in the full length mirror. "I can't believe that I'm getting married."

Ororo stuck her head in the door. "Kitty, you look beautiful. I just came to tell you that it's almost time. Lance is already out at the gazebo.

"Thank you." Kitty turned to her friends. "I guess we had better get out there." Kitty's father met them at the door and took his daughter's arm.

"You look gorgeous, Sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad." Kitty stayed out of sight while the wedding march started. The flower girl and ring bearer were the two youngest mutants at the Institute, since Kitty didn't have any young cousins or know anyone with kids. The bridesmaids were in pink dresses identical to Rogue's in every way but color. They looked great with the tuxes the groomsmen wore. Rogue made her way down the aisle and all too soon, the music changed.

Kitty began her walk down the aisle, not hearing the whispers of the friends she had there. All she saw was Lance standing at the end of the aisle. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. The rabbi she had chosen stepped forward to begin the ceremony.

Kitty couldn't tell anyone what the man said the whole ceremony. She was so focused on Lance that she almost missed the part where she was supposed to repeat her vows. They had chosen the traditional vows, but modified them slightly. She listened as Lance repeated the same words. Pietro handed them the rings.

"I love you," Kitty mouthed as Lance slipped his ring on her finger. Lance mouthed it back when her turn came. Minutes later, they were married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lance wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist, dipping her and pressing his lips to hers in a hard kiss. The crowd cheered and Kitty blushed, pulling Lance in for another kiss. "May I be the first present Mr. and Mrs. Lance Alvers." Lance and Kitty smiled and ran down the aisle with the wedding party close behind.

Rogue was the first to hug Kitty. Her friend looked happier than she had ever seen her. She gave Lance a hug and turned around to find Remy and Etienne behind her. She kissed Etienne on the forehead before crushing her lips against Remy's. "Ah love ya, Rems."

"Love you too, Rogue."

* * *

After everyone had gone through the receiving line and the wedding pictures had been taken, they headed out back for the reception. Kitty had hired the best catering company in Bayville and Lance had arranged a live band. The tables in one tent were piled high with food, with the five tier cake taking its place of honor, and there was a large dance floor set up under one of the three large tents. The last tent had an open bar for the legal students and guardians.

The wedding party was allowed to sit wherever they pleased, with an empty spot for Lance and Kitty at a table with Rogue and Remy. Everyone cheered as the bride and groom made their way into the room. Kitty looked around at the family and friends that had gathered under the tent.

"We want to thank you all for coming. Now, eat all you want and have a great time." More cheers rang out at Kitty's statement. Her and Lance got their food and sat down, with Rogue, Remy, and Etienne not far behind them.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Kitty and Lance danced their first dance, then cu the cake. When everyone had been served their piece, Pietro stood up.

"I know as best man it's my job to give a speech. Lance, Kitty, I've know you all for a long time. Maybe too long. But I also know that, while we used to tease Lance for dating the valley girl and Kitty for dating a hood, you two were obviously meant to be." He lifted his champagne glass to the couple. "May you have many happy years ahead of you. May your fights be short and your making up be long. You two deserve the best."

* * *

**Okay. That's it. It makes me want to cry. My 1st finished story. Oh well, it had a happy ending. I'm going to start working on the sequel soon, I'm trying to get my ideas together first. Anyway, Pietro's speech is just osomething that came to me while I was sitting at my computer. It's short, but to the point. And I dind't put much as far as the wedding went, because I have never been to a Jewish wedding, so I really have no idea what goes on at them. So sorry if that part is screwed up to some extent. And soory to anyone who was wanting a return trip to New Orleans. Maybe that'll come in the sequel. You know the drill by now R&R. Thanks to anyone who reviewed throughout the course of this fic. It helped me to keep going and finish this fic in under a month.**


End file.
